Electric Shock
by Shen Meileng
Summary: UPDATE 2 LAST CHAPTER! siapa yang nggak tahu f(x) sih? eits, jangan mikir girlband korea karena ini nama grup yang beranggotakan Sakura, Ino, Hinata, Temari dan Tenten. pokonya satu kata untuk menggambarkan f(x), kompak! nah, kekompakkan mereka diuji saat kenal namanya cinta dan apakah mereka ahirnya bisa bersama dengan orang yang dicintai?
1. Chapter 1

_**Naruto itu punya oom Masashi Kishimoto kok**_

_**Kalo cerita ini punya Mei. Dan cerita abal-abal Mei ini semoga ada yang nungguin *pede banget author***_

_**Warning! Tokoh-tokoh dalam cerita ini banyak yang OOC dan ceritanya AU, jadi jangan kaget. Dan nggak usah banyak basa basi lagi, kita langsung ke TKP. :D**_

Di KIHS (Konoha International High School), siapa yang nggak kenal f(x). Weits, ini bukan girlband asal korea kok. F(x) adalah sebuah geng yang terdiri dari 5 cewek yang paling 'wow' di KIHS. Bukan hanya cantik, tapi mereka pintar, kaya dan yang terpenting baik hati kepada semua warga KIHS.

Mari author kenalkan satu-satu sama anggota f(x).

Haruno Sakura, gadis yang paling menonjol di f(x) karena dia leader sekaligus ketua OSIS yang paling ditakuti di KIHS. Satu hal yang semua orang selalu diingat di luar kepala, jangan pernah buat seorang Haruno marah. Walaupun wajahnya tampak cantik dan tampang innoncent tapi kemampuan bela dirinya jangan diremehkan. Dia memengan sabuk hitam untuk beladiri Judo. Selain itu, hobi Sakura juga boxing yang makin membuat semua orang takut dan segan mencari masalah dengan Sakura.

Yamanaka Ino, wakit ketua OSIS sekaligus sebagai ratu gosip KIHS. Nggak ada yang luput dari nona Yamanaka ini, termasuk para sensei. Jadi jangan macam-macam ato dia membeberkan semua rahasia yang dia ketahui tentang dirimu. Dia merangkap sebagai ketua merangkai bunga. Diantara kelima anggota f(x), mungkin dia yang paling lemah. Tapi daya tariknya siapa yang bisa menahannya. Untuk jaga-jaga, Ino diajarkan oleh anggota f(x) yang lain beladiri judo, boxing, karate dan kapoeraga.

Anggota ketiga, Hyuuga Hinata. Semua orang yang pertama kali melihatnya pasti berpikir kalau gadis ini lemah dan cengeng. Eits, tapi jangan salah karena wajahnya yang kemayu, sikapnya yang anggun, sopan banget dan suaranya, ukh siapa yang nggak tergoda dengannya ternyata menyimpan sejuta bahaya. Author bukan maksud lebay, tapi memang Hinata kalo sudah diganggu langsung masuk mode DarkHina yang membuat sifat yang diatas hilang seketika. Dia jago hampir seluruh ilmu beladiri, walaupun yang paling bagus adalah kendo karena kakeknya pemilik dojo. Tapi hal itu ketutupan sama otak encer Hinata yang nggak heran selalu menempati peringkat pertama di KIHS.

Anggota keempat yaitu Sabaku no Temari. Siapa yang berurusan dengan keluarga Sabaku yang memiliki hampir separoh dunia. Salah-salah, pekerjaan orangtua mereka yang terancam. Walaupun diantara kelima anggota f(x), dia yang paling galak tapi jika ditanya tentang kebijaksanaan dialah juaranya. Dan ditambah lagi kedua adiknya yang sekolah di SIHS (Suna International High School) pasti nggak bakal tinggal diam kalau kakaknya itu diganggu. Kadang emang Temari kesal punya dua adik yang preman, tapi dia juga tahu kalo dua-duanya brother complex terutama adiknya yang paling sulung. Dan kalo Temari lagi benar-benar moodnya baik, pasti anak-anak KIHS langsung ditraktir makan sepuasnya di kantin. Tapi, kalo lagi bad mood, jangan coba dekat-dekat ya. Salah-salah nanti meja dan kursi melayang kewajahmu!

Yang terakhir, Tenten. Kalo kalian nanya siapa yang paling kuat di f(x), anak-anak KIHS pasti nunjuk Tenten. Dan kalo kalian tanya siapa cewek yang paling tomboi, pasti anak-anak KIHS nunjuk Tenten. Yah enggak salah anak-anak KIHS sih kalo bilang Tenten tomboi, malahan lebih cakep Tenten jadi cowok daripada cewek yang membuatnya selalu dikira cowok oleh anak-anak sekolah lain. Dan Tenten selalu jadi bahan ejekan setiap tahun oleh Ino dan Sakura karena dia selalu dapat cokelat dari cewek-cewek sekolah KIHS dan kadang-kadang malah dari sekolah lain! Oke, tinggalkan topik itu karena author yakin nggak bakalan habis-habis kalo dibahas. Kalo tanya kekuatan Tenten, jangan ditanya. Lemparkan dia kepada 100 orang preman yang jauh lebih besar dan jumlah yang jauh lebih banyak dari dirinya, pasti dia bisa mengalahkan mereka semua dalam waktu singkat. Maklum, dulu mantan preman yang dijuluki 'Prince from the Hell' padahal jelas-jelas dia cewek. Denger-denger, Tenten tobat gara-gara naksir sama cowok yang mukanya cantik banget. Begitu-gitu Tenten kan cewek yang kalo jatuh cinta bisa jadi konyol.

*langsung dilempar batako sama Tenten*

Cukup ya perkenalan anggota f(x). Sekarang, mari kita lihat apa yang mereka lakukan sekarang.

"Hina-chan.."Panggil Tenten manja yang membuat Hinata menyinggungkan seulas senyum yang sukses membuat banyak cowok di kelas mimisan. Oke, lupakan fakta kalau Hinata punya kepribadian ganda, karena yang mereka lihat sekarang adalah malaikat

Tanpa ba-bi-bu lagi, Hinata langsung memberikan buku tugas yang membuat Tenten nyegir dan gantian cewek-cewek dikelas yang mimisan. Dan lagi-lagi mereka melupakan fakta bahwa Tenten adalah seorang cewek. Sungguh ironis.

Tidak berapa lama setelah Tenten menyalin tugas Hinata, Sakura dan Ino datang. Hinata melihat mereka menyinggungkan sebuah senyum yang sukses membuat cowok-cowok di kelas yang tadinya sudah tidak mimisan lagi, jadi mimisan lagi. Dan Sakura membalas senyuman Hinata, sementara Ino langsung menggeser tempat duduk Tenten dengan paksa untuk ikut menyalin tugas dari buku Hinata itu.

"Kalian berdua itu, kapan tobat sih?"Omel Temari yang entah sejak kapan sudah berdiri di depan dua mahluk yang sedang rebutan halaman buku yang disalin

"Sudahlah, Temari-chan. Mungkin mereka bedua kemarin sibuk.."Kata Hinata coba membela kedua temannya itu yang membuat Temari melengos kesal dan duduk disamping Sakura

Temari yang menyadari Sakura menjadi pendiam dari biasanya, memandangi Sakura dengan intens. Mencari-cari apa ada yang salah dari pakaian Sakura karena itu yang biasa buat bad mood Sakura. Well, siapa yang nggam bad mood kalo teman sebangkunya si Ino yang kerjaanya ngomentarin orang secara pedas.

Sadar terus ditatap Temari, Sakura berdehem yang membuat Temari hanya tersenyum sipul. Tapi matanya masih penasaran dengan apa yang terjadi.

"Gue lagi bete.."Jawab Sakura tanpa ditanya oleh Temari, lalu menghela nafas sebelum melanjutkan perkataanya. "Hidup gue apes banget. Masa gue, Haruno Sakura dijodohkan oleh kedua orangtuaku dengan orang yang bahkan belum pernah gue temui.."

Temari hanya mengangguk-angguk, lalu melihat Ino yang masih sibuk mencatat bersama Tenten. Untung bukan Ino yang berada di samping Sakura sekarang. Jika yang mendengarnya adalah Ino, dipastikan dia langsung teriak histeris.

"Emangnya lu nggak usaha buat mencegah hal itu apa?"Tanya Temari prihatin dengan leader f(x) itu

"Haah.."Ucapnya dan menghela nafas berat. "Mereka bilang, apa alasan gue nolak hal itu sedangkan gue nggak pernah punya pacar.."

"Sasori-kun gimana?"Tanya Hinata yang entah sejak kapan sudah bergabung dengan Temari dan Sakura

Sakura langsung menatap Hinata tajam, yang dibalik tatap Hinata dengan wajah Inonnce-nya yang sukses buat mimisan para cowok untuk ketiga kalinya.

"Hina, berhentilah membuat anak-anak cowok mimisan. Bisa-bisa UGD RS Konohagure penuh gara-gara cowok kelas kita pingsan karena anemia.."

"Tapi kan bukan salahku.."Gerutu Hinata, lalu menatap Sakura. "Saku-chan jawab dong.."

Sakura menyerah. Dia tahu Hinata memang jarang mencampuri urusan orang lain seperti Ino, tapi sekali penasaran, maka dia harus dituruti ato nanti jadi DarkHina. Kan susah buat DarkHina jadi normal.

"Kami sudah putus. Kejadiannya sudah lama, Hina.."Terang Sakura hati-hati agar di dalam kata-katanya tidak ada hal yang membuat Hinata bertanya lagi

Dan syukurlah Hinata mengangguk puas mendengar jawaban Sakura. Bel sudah berbunyi dan membuat mereka kembali ke tempat duduk masing-masing. Tidak lama kemudian datang Kurenai sensei yang memasang wajah keheranan karena melihat lantai yang penuh dengan ceceran darah.

'Aku nggak salah masuk kelas kan? Ato jangan-jangan anak-anak kelas ini psycho..' Gumam Kurenai sensei *ketahuan Kurenai sensei suka nonton fox crime nih.. :p*

"Kenapa lantai kelas ini banyak darah?"Tanya Kurenai Sensei yang tidak tenang kalau rasa penasarannya tidak terjawab. Semua anak terdiam, tidak berani memberitahu apa yang terjadi. Nanti Hinata jadi DarkHina lagi.

Tiba-tiba Temari berdiri dan berkata "sensei, sepertinya kita harus mengisolasikan seluruh cowok di kelas ini dari Hinata. Darah yang sensei lihat itu darah yang diakibatkan oleh anak-anak cowok yang mimisan lihat Hinata.."

"Hyuuga.."Panggil Kurenai sensei yang suaranya naik satu oktaf

Dan Hinata, dengan wajah tidak berdosa menjawab "ya?" Dan sukses membuat anak-anak cowoknya mimisan lagi! Super sekali untuk rekok mimisan massal sepanjang sejarah dalam waktu kurang dari 1 jam. Kurenai sensei hanya jawdrop liat murid-murid cowok di kelasnya yang pingsan. Well, sepertinya dia harus menelepon ambulans dan mempertimbangkan usul Temari demi kelangsungan belajar mengajar di KIHS.

"Temari-chan jahat.."Gerutu Hinata dan mengerucutkan bibirnya, kesal. Keempat anggota f(x) hanya tertawa melihat reaksi lucu Hinata itu.

"Gue hanya mengatakan kenyataan saja.."Jawab Temari seenaknya dan makan bento yang dibawanya

"Tapi yang dikatakan Temari emang benar.." Kata Sakura yang secara nggak langsung mendukung Temari

"Iya-iya. Nanti aku mingkem dan pasang wajah stoic biar nggak ada yang mimisan lagi.."Gerutu Hinata dan melampiaskan kekesalannya pada bento miliknya

Temari yang mendengar gerutuan Hinata langsung membayangkan wajah adiknya. Bagaimana jika Hinata yang ekspresinya selalu mudah dibaca jadi stoic seperti adiknya? Membayangkannya saja sudah membuat Temari tertawa terpingkal-pingkal yang membuat anggota f(x) bingung dan menanyakan kewarasan Temari. *untung nggak denger Temarinya. Kalo dengar bisa-bisa bento mereka semua melayang karena Temari lempar ke luar jendela :p*

"Ngomong-ngomong, itu siapa?"Tunjuk Tenten menggunakan sumpitnya yang membuat seluruh anggota f(x) menoleh kearah jendela dan mengikuti arah sumpit Tenten.

Dari seragamnya, itu jelas bukan seragam KIHS. Temari langsung tersadar kalo itu sekolah adiknya karena salah satu dari kelima orang itu ada adiknya. Cukup mudah mengenali Sabaku muda, cukup melihat rambut merah darahnya dan semua tahu itu Gaara.

"Tck, kenapa teme dobe bersaudara itu kemari?" Decak Sakura kesal, sementara Hinata tidak bisa melepaskan padangannya dari cowok rambut jabrik duren yang warnanya secerah matahari itu.

Tanpa sadar, Hinata berkata "ganteng.."

Satu detik

Dua detik

Tiga detik

"APA HINATA!?"Teriak anggota f(x) shock yang membuat Hinata memasang wajah bingung tak berdosa

Wait. Kenapa anggota f(x) shock mendengar perkataan Hinata barusan? Tentu saja kaget karena selama ini Hinata tidak pernah ada kata itu keluar dari mulutnya. Bahkan mereka berempat sudah menyodorkan foto cowok paling cakep dari seluruh dunia aja diberi tanggapan 'biasa aja'.

"Hina, kau tidak kerasukan bukan?"Tanya Tenten mengguncang tubuh Hinata, berharap dedemit ato apapun yang berdiam di tubuh Hinata segera keluar

"Tenten.."Suara Hinata datar yang membuat Tenten segera melepaskan Hinata. Ups, sepertinya dia membangunkan DarkHina

"Oi Saku-chan!"Teriak seorang cowok jabrik yang dilihat Hinata tadi yang membuat Hinata jadi normal lagi dan menyinggungkan senyum yang paliiing manis walaupun panggilan itu bukan ditunjukkan kepadanya

Anggota f(x) melihatnya jawdrop, sementara Sakura sudah nyamperin Naruto dan menjitaknya. "Baka Teme. Ini kelasku dan bukan hutan. Yang paling terpenting lai, kenapa kau kemari!"

Naruto langsung mundur satu langkah dan menubruk badan temannya di belakangnya yang ternyata Sasuke. Sakura yang sudah pasang wajah garang langsung jadi cewek manis begitu melihat sahabatnya dari kecil itu. Naruto menatap Sakura tidak percaya, tadi melihat dirinya kayak mau nelan dia bulat-bulat. Pas liat Sasuke kok beda?

"Ngapain kesini Sasuke?"Tanya Sakura ramah. Tuh kan, namanya aja dipanggil berbeda

Yang ditanya malah memberikan tatapan tajam seolah-olah ngomong 'bukankah kau sudah tahu..'

Dan di belakang Sasuke, ada Gaara, Neji dan Shikamaru. Temari yang melihat Shikamaru langsung membuang wajah dan melanjutkan makan bersama Hinata yang sesekali mencuri pandang pada Naruto.

Gaara melihat tingkah kakaknya tahu apa yang terjadi, tapi matanya tidak bisa lepas dari sosok Hinata, sementara Ino tidak bisa lepas dari tatapan Gaara yang dia pikir untuknya karena dia duduk disebelah Hinata. Dan tebak, Sasuke juga ternyata diam-diam menatap Hinata walaupun tidak seintens Gaara.

Sepertinya hari anggota f(x) tidak mungkin tenang mulai saat itu.

_**Maaf ya readers kalo ceritanya pendek banget. Ide mampet nih. Dan semoga reader suka.**_

_**Maaf kalo ada typo dan maaf kalo nggak bisa bales reviewnya cepat ya.. :)**_

_**Dan jika nggak keberatan, tolong direview dong cerita ini..**_

7


	2. Chapter 2

_**Electric Shock**_

_**By Shen Meileng**_

_**Disclamair : always Masashi Kishimoto**_

_**WARNING : AU, OOC, Typo (maybe), abal-abal dan gaje tingkat akut**_

_**Ini asli hasil pemikiran Mei yang nggak tahu kesambet apa, pas denger lagu f(x) electric shock jadi dapet ide nih cerita. Hope you like it!**_

.

.

.

Ternyata eh ternyata, maksud dan tujuan kedatangan 5 cowok kece dari SIHS (Suna International High School) ke KIHS (Konoha International High School) karena bentar lagi ada pensi dan kedua sekolah berencana berkolaborasi biar acaranya makin meriah.

Berbicara 5 cowok kece ini, kayaknya semua mahluk hawa di KIHS senang-senang aja deh sama kehadirannya. Hanya saja, anggota f(x) tidak merasakan hal yang sama karena kejadian kemarin nih.

.

.

.

(Flashback)

Setelah adu pandangan itu, Neji penasaran siapa sebenarnya yang dipandangi kedua sahabatnya yang anti cewek. Dan hatinya Neji langsung mencak-mencak begitu tahu siapa yang diperhatiin. Dasar brother complex.

"Hime-chan.."Panggil Neji yang sukses membuat semua orang yang ada di kelas terdiam, sementara Hinata mendatangi kakak sepupunya itu dan berkata "ada apa?"

"Aku laper nih, antarin ke cafetaria dong.." Kata Neji yang sukses membuat Sasuke dan Gaara membatu dan bertanya-tanya Hinata itu siapanya Neji? Kok nggak pernah lihat sebelumnya?

"Aku ikut.."Kata Naruto tanpa memedulikan hawa-hawa membunuh yang terpancar dari Sasuke dan Gaara

Neji menatapnya dengan tajam seolah 'lu mendingan disini aja sama dobemu itu..'

"Ayo kita pergi.."Ajak Hinata yang membuat Neji mengikuti Hinata. Tapi Hinata sadar Naruto tidak mengikuti mereka, menghentikan langkahnya.

"Kenapa Hime?"Tanya Neji kuatir

"Temen kakak yang rambut kuning mana?" Tanya Hinata yang membuat Neji melengos kesal

"Lupakan saja si Naruto itu. Nanti dia malah menghabiskan seisi cafetaria.."Kata Neji mencari alasan, yang sebenarnya itu masuk dalam kategori konyol

'Jadi namanya Naruto..'Gumam Hinata dalam hati dan mencatatnya baik-baik di otaknya

"Kakak, aku ajak dia ya. Kasihan dia, kelihatannya kelaparan.."Kata Hinata dan sebelum Neji sempat mengeluarkan kata-kata, Hinata sudah berlari menuju kelas

Tidak lama kemudian, Hinata datang dengan Naruto dengan ehm memengang tangan Naruto. Neji langsung melepaskan deathglate terbaiknya pada Naruto yang membuat Naruto melepaskan tanannya dari Hinata. Jangan pernah berurusan dengan Hyuuga Neji karena kalo ngamuk mengerikan.

Tunggu, kayaknya ada yang janggal deh. Bingo! Bagaimana caranya Naruto bisa pergi dan dengan digandeng Hinata lagi? Oke, mari kita mundur ke beberapa saat yang lalu saat Hinata berlari menuju kelas.

Naruto yang sedang asik ngobrol dengan Sakura, walaupun sebenarnya Sakura yang mengomeli Naruto dan yang diomeli malah seperti menikmatinya dan cengar-cengir tidak jelas.

"Naruto-kun..?"Panggil Hinata agak pelan, takut menganggu Naruto. Merasa dipanggil, dia menoleh dan mendapati Hinata sudah berada di dekatnya. Sementara Sasuke dan Gaara mengeluarkan aura membunuh mereka yang sukses membuat seluruh kelas merinding ketakutan.

"Hinata, kok kamu balik lagi? Bukannya pergi sama Neji?"Tanya Naruto agak kaget

"Kenapa kau tidak ikut dengan kami? Bukannya kau lapar?"Tanya Hinata heran yang membuat Naruto serba salah. Nggak mungkin kan dia bilang kalau tadi si Neji ngasih tatapan mengancam dan si Sasuke Dobe dan Si muka tembok Gaara menghentikannya

"Dia harus disini karena dia seksi perencanaan.." Jelas Sakura yang membuat Naruto sedikit lega. Setidaknya dia tidak perlu berbohong karena Namikaze Naruto pantang bohong.

"Tapi Saku-chan, apa kau tidak kasihan dengannya? Wajahnya kelihatan menderita banget.."Kata Hinata yang membuat Gaara dan Sasuke mempelototi Naruto. Akhirnya Naruto sadar juga kalo kedua sahabatnya mengeluarkan aura membunuh

"Hinata, aku tidak.."Ucap Naruto tidak selesai karena perutnya sudah berbunyi dengan keras yang membuat wajahnya memerah malu

"Tuh kan bener. Saku-chan, aku pinjem Naruto-kun dulu.."Kata Hinata dan langsung narik tangan Naruto untuk ikut dengannya

Sakura hanya menggelengkan kepalanya pelan. Yah setidaknya dia tidak perlu mengomeli Naruto dengan tingkah konyolnya dan dia tahu kalo Hinata itu bukan tipe tegaan liat orang kelaparan. Masalahnya, bagi si Uchiha Sasuke dan Sabaku no Gaara, Naruto sudah masuk jadi rival nomor wahid alias nomer satu di buku black mereka.

(Flashback end)

.

.

.

Back to KIHS. Karena 5 cowok kece-kece itu yang ternyata mempunyai nama grup seperti halnya f(x), anak-anak KIHS mulai nyebut mereka sebagai VIXX. Entah siapa yang mulai duluan, pokoknya mereka kalo lihat salah satu dari 5 cowo kece itu pasti bilang, "eh, itu bukan anggota VIXX dari SIHS?"

Setelah ditelusuri, ternyata itu gara-gara Shikamaru dan Temari yang waktu itu sedang bertengkar. Karena capek menyebutkan satu-satu nama 5 cowok kece, dia sebut asal aja salah satu boyband favorit si Ino, yaitu VIXX. Sementara Sasuke dan Gaara yang merupakan ketua OSIS dan Wakil OSIS SIHS, selalu rapat setelah pulang sekolah di ruang OSIS KIHS.

"Eh, ada Hinata sama Tenten.."Sapa Naruto saat Naruto mau izin pergi ke kantin. Biasa, perutnya sudah dangdutan minta diisi.

"Loh, mau kemana Naruto-kun?"Tanya Hinata heran, sementara tangannya dan tangan Tenten penuh dengan bawaan kotak makanan. Ya, karena mereka berdua nggak bantu apa-apa buat persiapan pensi, jadi mereka pikir dengan membelikan makanan untuk OSIS, setidaknya mereka ngeringanin beban anak-anak OSIS yang kalo rapat suka lupa waktu.

"Tadi sih mau ke kantin, tapi karena ada kalian berdua jadi sekarang aku bantu kalian deh.."Jawab Naruto dengan cengiran khas miliknya sambil membawakan makanan yang dibawa oleh Hinata dan Tenten

Hinata dan Tenten hanya ber-oh ria saja mendenger penjelasan Naruto. Setelah membagi-bagikan makanan yang mereka bawa, mereka pamit pulang.

"Loh, nggak ikut makan?"Tanya Neji sambil menatap Hinata dan Tenten keheranan. Hinata hanya tersenyum tipis yang sukses membuat anggota OSIS dari KHIS dan SIHS mimisan. (Yang mimisan cowok ya)

"Aduh Hina-chan, kamu harusnya jangan pasang killer smile disini dong. Nanti mimisan trus nggak jadi rapat.."Omel Temari yang membuat Hinata menunduk sedih dan berkata "maaf.."

"Sudahlah, Hina. Itu bukan salahmu kok.."Hibur Tenten dan menepuk-nepuk pundak Hinata yang membuat Gaara, Sasuke dan Neji menatap tajam Tenten. Loh, apa dosa Tenten? Masa menghibur teman tidak boleh.

Oalah, author lupa kalo Tenten kan cewek muka cakep. Dan sepertinya anggota VIXX belum dikasih tahu kalo faktanya Tenten itu cewek tulen 100 persen.

"Sudah ya. Kami berdua pulang dulu. Kalian semua semangat ya.."Pamit Tenten sambil tersenyum dan memberikan semangat. Dan seperti biasa, anak-anak cewek dari KIHS dan SIHS mimisan.

Temari melihat itu hanya geleng-geleng kepala. Dia lupa kalo kedua sahabatnya itu mempunyai killer smile yang paling ampuh sejagad. (Kali ini Temari terlalu lebay walau memang fakta membuktikan)

.

.

.

Hari ini hari minggu dan harusnya bisa dipake anak-anak f(x) buat jalan-jalan seperti biasa karena memang ini jadwal tetapnya. Tapi mohon salahkan Temari dan Shikamaru yang membuat keributan. *author langsung diikat bayangannya sama Shika trus Temari mengibaskan kipasnya sampe auhor nggak berbentuk*

Biasa, si Temari yang gampang emosian ketemu sama si Shikamaru yang pemalas. Jadilah rapat kemarin bukannya bahas tentang acara apa yang akan dimasukkan kedalam pensi, tapi malah menonton pasangan bak suami istri itu bertengkar. Dan jadilah sekarang, seluruh anggota f(x) dan VIXX kumpul di cafe milik Tenten. Plis readers, jangan banyangin cafe Tenten itu tempat perkumpulan anak-anak preman. Emang sih dulu Tenten mantan preman, tapi bukan berarti cafenya ikut-ikutan begitu. Malah cafe Tenten itu termasuk cafe paling keren versi salah satu majalah ibukota.

Tenten dan Hinata tahu kalau mereka nggak berguna kalo dekat-dekat sama anggota OSIS dari kedua sekolah itu, memutuskan menyingkir. Ino sebenarnya ingin ikut karena dia hampir frustasi karena harus melihat wajah Gaara dari dekat.

Eeh, apa maksudnya Ino tadi? Ino.. Suka sama Gaara?!

.

.

.

Setelah berdebat ini dan itu, akhirnya mereka semua selesai memutuskan acara apa saja yang akan ditampilkan di pensi. Ada baazar, pertunjukan musik, pertunjukan drama, dan semua kelas harus membuat sebuah kegiatan untuk kelasnya.

"Akhirnya selesai juga.."Komentar Temari dan merentangkan kedua tangannya kesamping, lalu mencari sosok Tenten dan Hinata. Karena tidak menemukan mereka, Temari berkata "dimana Hinata dan Tenten?"

"Itu bukannya Hinata dan.. Itu beneran Tenten?" Tanya Ino sambil menunjuk ruangan diseberang sana dan mendapati Hinata dan Tenten sedang.. Jadi pelayan?

Mereka semua langsung mengikuti arah tangan Ino dan terdiam, apalagi Gaara, Sasuke dan.. Naruto? Loh, what trully happend?

Oke, author kasih gambaran deh biar reader nggak penasaran. Hinata dengan pakaian pelayan dan rambutnya sengaja diurai, sementara Tenten menggunakan pakaian bartender. Dan mereka berdua sedang melayani tamu yang sukses membuat tamu memesan menu yang paling mahal! Kalo ayah Tenten tahu tentang hal ini, pasti dari dulu dia mempekerjakan anak perempuannya itu di cafe miliknya.

"Eh, sudah selesai ya?"Tanya Hinata yang entah sejak kapan sudah berada di tempat mereka. Dan author berani bersumpah atas nama keropi (takut author bawa nama tuhan), Gaara dan Sasuke yang biasanya memasang wajah stoic, kali ini terbengong-bengong dan nggak sadar kalo mulut mereka terbuka. Iyah sih sedikit aja terbuka, tapi itu kan jatohin harkat dan martabat cowok-cowok stoic itu.

Sementara Naruto? Walaupun dia sering dikatain dobe sama si muka tembok bodoh, tapi dia masih cukup pinter kok. Buktinya dia minta difotoin Tenten buat foto bareng Hinata yang sukses membuat Hinata blushing. Padahal abis itu Naruto minta difotoin sama Tenten. Telusur eh telusur, ternyata Naruto tadi natapin Tenten sama Hinata karena dia maniak kostum, apalagi maid. Bahasa kecenya fettish.

Setelah sadar dengan apa yang dilakukan Naruto, kedua tokoh kita yang hobi pasang muka stoic langsung memperbaiki imej mereka yang sempat jatuh di depan cewek yang mereka taksir. Dan Ino yang kepekaan perasaanya sangat tinggi, langsung menyadari perasaan Gaara.

Gaara menyukai Hinata.

Sementara Sakura? Karena saking cueknya dengan reaksi Sasuke, padahal jelas-jelas itu cowok yang dia sukai sejak kecil malah memarahi Naruto yang terlihat lebay karena fettish Naruto kambuh lagi.

.

.

.

_**Akhirnya, chapter 2 sudah selesai *loncat kegirangan***_

_**Oiya, sebelum author lupa, fettish itu kegemaran terhadap sesuatu yang sudah amat sangat gila alisa maniak. Tapi fettish itu lebih parah dari maniak. Bayangin aja deh sendiri gimana si Naruto lebaynya pas fettisnya kambuh.**_

_**Dan mohon dengan kesukarelaannya, diripiew ya.. :)**_


	3. Chapter 3

_**Electric Shock**_

_**By Shen Meileng**_

_**Disclamair : always Masashi Kishimoto**_

_**WARNING : AU, OOC, Typo (maybe), abal-abal dan gaje tingkat akut**_

_**Ini asli hasil pemikiran Mei yang nggak tahu kesambet apa, pas denger lagu f(x) electric shock jadi dapet ide nih cerita. Hope you like it!**_

.

.

.

Hari ini sepertinya hari paling buruk sepanjang sejarah KIHS. Bayangkan saja, Hinata jadi DarkHina dan anggota f(x) di desak sama anak-anak KIHS khususnya warga kelas 11 IPA 4 untuk segera membuat Hinata normal. Jangankan membuat Hinata normal, penyebabnya aja mereka nggak tahu, gimana mau dibuat normal?

Bahkan Kakashi sensei, guru paling galak sejagad KIHS aja takut sama DarkHina yang buat anak kelas 11 IPA 4 cetar.

"Hyuuga.."Absen Kakashi sensei yang langsung disambut Hinata dengan tatapan setajam silet yang membuat Kakashi sensei menjatuhkan buku absensi. Sungguh ironis, guru tergalak takut sama muridnya.

Setelah memunggut buku absen dan cepat-cepat mengabsen agar cepat selesai, Kakashi sensei bertanya siapa yang lupa membawa tugas mengarangnya. Dan lagi-lagi Kakashi sensei harus menghadapi mimpi buruk karena Hinata mengangkat tangannya.

"Hyu-Hyuuga. Ke-kenapa kau tidak mem-membawa tugasmu?" Bahkan, guru segalak Kakashi sensei aja bisa terbata-bata hanya karena ditatap oleh Hinata, ralat, maksudnya DarkHina.

"Lupa.." Jawab Hinata sekenanya, malas panjang lebar menjelaskan apa yang terjadi

"Ka-kalau begitu si-silahkan keluar da-dari kelas.." Kata Kakashi sensei (masih) terbata-bata

Tanpa banyak protes, Hinata keluar dari kelas. Dan tidak lupa, Hinata menatap Kakashi sensei dengan tatapan setajam silet dan tersenyum, kali ini bukan senyum malaikat melainkan (senyum) seringai iblis yang diperlihatkannya sebelum menutup pintu kelas. Setelah itu, seluruh penghuni kelas menghembuskan nafas lega. Bahkan saking leganya, Kakashi sensei langsung sujud syukur (?)

Wait, kenapa Hinata jadi DarkHina ya? Mari kita kembali kepada hari minggu setelah rapat di cafe Tenten.

.

.

.

(Flashback)

Setelah berganti baju, Tenten dan Hinata pergi bersama anggota f(x) ke taman ria. Dan ternyata VIXX juga ikut dengan berbagai alasan. Kalo Sasuke sama Gaara pasti sudah jelas bukan? Nah, kalo Naruto itu hanya karena pengen ke cosplay cafe yang kebetulan ada di sana. Sedangkan Neji, biasalah kakak melindungi adiknya atau sebenarnya boleh dibilang tepatnya brother complex Neji kambuh. Bagaimana Shikamaru? Tenang, dia juga ikut kok, tapi karena paksaan teman-temannya yang menyeretnya kemari. Dan dia juga ingin menghentikan omelan Temari kepada yang lainnya walau pada akhirnya dia yang jadi korban.

*poor Shika. Dan semua anak VIXX harusnya berterima kasih sama Shika yang rela berkorban perasaan, waktu dan kegiatan tidurnya (eh?)*

Semuanya tampak baik-baik saja sampai Hinata pamit pergi ke toilet. Setelah keluar dari toilet, viola. Iris Hinata melebar melihat apa yang terjadi di depan matanya. Adiknya dan sahabatnya sejak kecil sedang berciuman!

"Ehm, Hana-chan. Bukankah kau bilang menginap di rumah teman untuk belajar bersama?" Deheman Hinata sukses membuat pasangan itu buru-buru menjauhkan diri.

Hinata tidak peduli dengan tatapan Hanabi yang memohon agar Hinata tidak melaporkan ke ayahnya dan justru menatap Kiba dengan intens. Dan ini bukan pertanda baik bagi Kiba.

"Kiba, bukankah kau berjanji akan menjauh dari adikku sampai nilainya membaik? Lalu apa yang kulihat tadi?"

"Eto.." Kiba berusaha menjelaskan namun terputus karena mendapat tatapan setajam silet dari Hinata. Dan Kiba tahu apa artinya itu. Hinata sudah dalam mode DarkHina.

"Kalian berdua tahu aku benci pembohong bukan..?" Tanya Hinata menggantung, dan menatap dua insan di depannya dengan tatapan tajam, setajam silet. "Aku bukan tipe pengadu, tapi aku juga bukan tipe pemaaf atas janji kalian yang diingkari. Jadi, aku harus melakukan apa pada kalian?"

Kedua insan itu hanya terdiam. Mereka sudah pasrah dengan apa yang dilakukan oleh Hinata, ehm maksudnya DarkHina pada mereka berdua. Samar-samar ada suara yang memanggil Hinata yang membuatnya menghembuskan nafas kesal dan medelik tajam kepada dua insan yang ada di depannya.

"Kali ini kalian berdua kumaafkan, tapi sebagai hukumannya Hana-chan harus mendapat nilai 90 kalau mau terus pacaran dengan Kiba.."

'APA!? 90?! Apa neesannya sudah gila? Mendapat nilai 75 saja sudah untung, ini harus 90!?' Kata Kiba dalam hati.

"Kalo nggak mau ya nggak apa-apa. Aku kasih tahu saja apa yang kulihat tadi pada ayah..." Jelas Hinata sebelum pergi meninggalkan dua insan tersebut.

Hanabi terpekur lemas. Disatu sisi dia tidak mau kehilangan Kiba, tapi di sisi lain dia harus mendapat nilai 90 yang merupakan mission impossibe bagi Hanabi.

"Aku akan membantumu. Jadi tenang saja..." Kata Kiba menepuk pelan kepala Hanabi, berusaha menenagkan pacarnya yang beda 3 tahun itu. Hanabi mendengarnya langsung menghambur kepelukan sang pacar yang hampir membuat Kiba terjungkal.

.

.

.

"Hey, darimana saja kau! Kami semua sudah mencarimu kemana-mana!" Omel Temari saat Hinata kembali.

"Toilet." Jawab Hinata sekenanya. Temari sepertinya mau menanyakan sesuatu tapi batal karena Hinata berkata "mana VIXX?"

"Mereka sudah pulang.." Jawab Ino datar. Kemana Yamanaka Ino yang selalu heboh? Kemana? *readers guncang-guncang author*

Dan Hinata hanya ber-oh ria. Karena sudah malam, mereka memutuskan untuk pulang. Dan mereka tidak menyadari bahwa Hinata sudah menjadi DarkHina sejak itu.

(Flashback end)

.

.

.

Kini sudah seminggu sejak Hinata masuk ke mode DarkHina. Semua siswa KIHS, bahkan semua guru meminta pada f(x) agar Hinata secepatnya dibuat normal. Dan saking frustasinya, guru-guru mengadakan rapat besar karena mode DarkHina! Super sekali..

Back to Hinata, dia malah sedang berada di atap sekolahnya. Yah, kebiasaan baru DarkHina mencari tempat yang tinggi dan menghabiskan hari dengan mandi sinar matahari. *ini model Dark apa coba? Masa DarkHina malah senang di tempat terang?*

"Hinata.." Suara cempreng itu membuat kegiatan Hinata terganggu dan siap untuk mendamprat siapapun yang berani menganggunya itu. Tapi begitu tahu yang menyapanya adalah Naruto, seketika itu juga DarkHina yang selama seminggu jadi momok menakutkan KIHS hilang.

"E-eh, Naruto-kun.."Jawab Hinata agak terbata, kaget orang yang disukainya sejak pertama bertemu tiba-tiba ada di depannya. "Kenapa Naruto-kun disini?"

"Ah, aku ingin bersantai. Dan kata Shikamaru, tempat bersantai paling bagus di atap sekolah.." Jelas Naruto yang membuat Hinata ber-oh ria.

"Oiya.."Kata Naruti dan langsung duduk di depan Hinata yang membuat jarak mereka hanya sekitar 30 cm. "Aku dengar selama seminggu ini kau menjadi DarkHina.."

Seketika wajah Hinata yang bersemu merah karena duduk sangat dekat dengan Naruto berubah menjadi pucat. "Si-siapa yang mengatakannya?"

"Anak-anak yang kutemui waktu menuju kemari. Katanya aku jangan kemari atau aku disemprot sama kamu.."Jelas Naruto sambil menerawang, lalu tatapannya beralih ke mata Hinata. "Tapi kurasa aku dikerjai oleh mereka. Aku melihatmu baik-baik saja seperti saat kita pertama kali bertemu. Kamu baik, manis dan..." Naruto kehilangan kata-katanya saat melihat Hinata menyinggungkan seulas senyum, bukan (senyum) seringai seperti yang dia perlihatkan selama seminggu terakhir.

Jantung Naruto berpacu cepat saat melihat senyuman Hinata. Bahkan Akiyama Mio yang merupakan character yang paling dia puja di anime kalah dari senyum Hinata.

"Mereka benar-benar mengerjaiku.." Kata Naruto pelan, namun di dengar oleh Hinata yang membuat Hinata tertawa mendengarnya

'Sebenarnya mereka tidak berbohong Naruto. Tapi aku tidak bisa menjadi DarkHina jika melihatmu..'

.

.

.

Sakura, Ino, Temari dan Tenten mengerjap-ngerjapkan matanya. Bukan buat menggoda cowok kok, tapi karena tidak percaya dengan apa yang mereka lihat. Si Hyuuga Hinata yang membuat mereka harus menghadapi massa dari KIHS sekarang sudah normal! Bahkan senyumannya yang seperti malaikat, seperti biasa sukses membuat semua cowok di kelasnya mimisan. Yah, paling tidak itulah tanda bahwa Hinata sudah normal kembali.

Tapi ada satu pertanyaan yang menggantung di pikiran mereka berempat, bagaimana bisa?

.

.

.

Temari yang baru masuk kamar kaget dan hampir melempar tas miliknya kepada orang yang ada dikamarnya itu. Untung muka stoic Gaara plus tatapan tajamnya buat Temari sadar kalo yang ada dikamarnya itu adiknya. Tapi ngapain Gaara nungguin dia?

"Temari-nee.."Panggil Gaara yang membuat Temari menjatuhkan tas yang dipengangnya. Apa?! Temari-nee? Telinga nggak salah kan? Atau dia lagi mimpi?

"Ehm.."Deheman Gaara membuat Temari menghentikan pikirannya yang semakin melantur

"E-eh Gaara. Ngapain disini?"Tanya Temari terbata, masih rada-rada shock karena nemuin adik bungsunya ada di kamarnya

Gaara diam sebentar. Dan kali ini mata Temari menangkap kegelisahan yang sangat jelas terpancar dimata Gaara. Heh, seorang Sabaku no Gaara yang stoic gelisah?

"Teman Temari-nee yang rambut biru itu sudah punya pacar belum?"Tanyanya hati-hati yang membuat Temari melongo. Sejak kapan Gaara tertarik dengan cewek? Dan yang paling terpenting, Gaara naksir.. Hinata!?

"Maksudmu Hinata?"Tanya Temari yang sudah duduk disamping Gaara

"Hn"

"Setahuku tidak. Tapi dia bukan tipe cewek yang mudah tertarik sama cowok.."Jelas Temari sambil menerawang, mengingat-ingat sikap Hinata selama ini

"Kakak tahu tipe cowok idamannya seperti apa?"

Temari kali ini sudah tidak bisa menahan rasa penasarannya dan langsung mengguncang-guncangkan tubuh adiknya yang paling bungsu. "Gaar, lu nggak kesambet kan?"

Gaara yang mendengarnya langsung melepaskan tangan Temari dan melepaskan deathglare terbaiknya.

"Ya maaf. Gue kan shock lu tiba-tiba nanya cewek. Gue pikir lo maho sama Naruto.."Gerutu Temari yang membuat Gaara melepaskan deathglare-nya lagi ke kakaknya itu

"Gue masih normal, kak. Gue.. Gue hanya baru nemu cewek yang buat gue terus memikirkannya.."Jelas Gaara malu-malu yang membuat Temari menahan tawanya. Aduh, andaikan ibunya disini, pasti dia langsung ngadain pesta 7 hari 7 malam merayakan anak bungsunya itu akhirnya suka sama cewek juga

"Jadi gimana?"Tanya Gaara memasang wajah memelas. Loh, mana muka stoic Gaara? Masa dia rela nukar imej-nya demi dapet informasi dari kakaknya.

Tapi setelah diingat-ingat, cinta kan memang buta. Saking butanya, si Sabaku muda itu sampe rela jatuhin imej-nya di depan kakaknya yang senang mengejeknya. Biarlah dia diejek seumur hidup, yang penting dia bisa mendapatkan Hinata.

"Bagaimana apanya?"Tanya Temari masih nggak nyambung apa yang ditanya Gaara yang membuat Gaara pengen ngejedokin kepalanya ke dinding sekarang juga

"Ya Hinata.."Jawab Gaara mencoba bersabar

Hening sejenak. Gaara harap-harap cemas dengan kakaknya ini, karena dia tahu kalo kakaknya tipe menjaga rahasia orang lain. Mending kakaknya itu minum racun daripada kasih tahu rahasia orang lain.

"Beneran lo suka Hinata?"Tanya Temari yang buat Gaara makin frustasi. Kenapa kakaknya ini malah main tarik ulur dengan pertanyaan yang mudah?

"Kak, jawab aja napa? Nggak usah membalik pertanyaan.."Gerutu Gaara yang membuatnya sangat tidak Gaara sekali

"Um sebenarnya.."Kata Temari gantung, bingung harus mengatakannya. "Gue dulu pernah ngasih liat foto lo sama foto cowok-cowok paling kece sejagad. Tapi dia bilang semuanya biasa.."

Gaara mendengarkan dengan seksama. Dan innernya berkata kalau mendekati seorang Hyuuga Hinata pastilah susah.

"Tapi waktu temen-temen lo di VIXX datang ke sekolah pertama kali, dia bilang 'ganteng'. Nggak tahu sih siapa yang dimaksud Hina-chan.."Jelas Temari yang memberikan sercecah harapan kepada Gaara. Siapa tahu aja orang itu adalah dia.

"Kalo gitu kakak deketin gue sama dia dong.." Pinta Gaara yang sukses membuat Temari tersedak saat meminum cola miliknya. Eh, kapan-kapan Temari ambil minumnya? Ternyata di kamar Temari ada kulkas kecil toh.

Back to point. Setelah Temari bisa bernafas lagi, dia menatap Gaara dengan tatapan tidak percaya. "APA?!"

"Gue naksir dia kak.."Ucap Gaara to the point, capek berputar-putar ngomong sama kakaknya

Temari langsung membayangkan Hinata dengan Gaara yang sedang bersama dan tiba-tiba Hinata berubah jadi DarkHina. Astaga, membayangkan bagaimana mengerikannya hidup adiknya itu kalau dekat-dekat dengan DarkHina sudah membuat Temari miris. Galak-galak gitu kan sayang adiknya.

Gaara berpikir Temari yang diam adalah sedang mempertimbangkan permintaannya. Dan jawaban yang keluar dari mulut kakaknya itu membuatnya terkejut karena dia yakin kakaknya akan mengiyakan.

"Nggak.."

"Kenapa?"

"Sekali nggak ya nggak.."Bentak Temari. Sepertinya Temari sudah kembali seutuhnya menjadi dirinya lagi, Sabaku no Temari yang galak

"Kak, please. Kali ini aja gue minta tolong sama kakak.." Pinta Gaara mohon-mohon. Benar-benar.. Si Sabaku muda ini mengorbankan imej-nya demi Hinata

"Kalo gue bilang nggak ya nggak.."

Hening sejenak. "Kalo gitu gue minum obat tidur satu botol biar gue tidur selamanya.."

Bingo! Ternyata itu cukup memberikan efek bagi Temari. Sepertinya Gaara punya bakat mengancam, walaupun kenyataanya itu adalah salah satu sifatnya. Tapi jarang banget, bahkan hampir tidak pernah Gaara mengancam cewek. Sepertinya kakaknya adalah orang pertama yang diancamnya.

"Oke. Gue usahain.."Jawab Temari yang membuat Gaara hampir berteriak yes sebelum Temari menambahkan, "tapi hanya satu kali. Sisanya usaha sendiri.."

Gaara mendengarnya tentu saja senang dan bahagia. Pokoknya nggak bisa dilukiskan dengan kata-kata bagaimana perasaan Sabaku muda itu sekarang. Dan tanpa sadar Gaara tersenyum penuh untuk pertama kalinya. Bukan (senyum) seringai, bukan senyum tipis seperti biasanya yang membuat Temari bengong.

"Makasih Temari-neesan.."Kata Gaara dan langsung pergi ke kamarnya.

Bunyi dentuman pintu yang ditutup membuat Temari tersadar dan membaringkan dirinya ketempat tidur dan memandangi langit-langit kamarnya yang bertabur bintang. Yah, itu hasil kerja keras Shikamaru yang berusaha minta maaf sama Temari karena merusak tanaman bunga kesayangannya.

'Kami sama, gue nggak buat keputusan yang salah kan?'

.

.

.

_**Konnichiwa reader. Ini fanfic reader yang abal-abal akhirnya berhasil dituntasin. Membuat ini Mei harus berjuang karena ide yang sempet ilang. Dan pas idenya dapet, si tangan nggak mau diajak kerjasama. Ibarat kata, tangan author itu adalah harta paling berharga *ketahuan author anak alay***_

_**Dan jika nggak keberatan, tolong di riview ya.. :D**_


	4. Chapter 4

_**Electric Shock**_

_**By Shen Meileng**_

_**Disclamair : always Mashashi Kishimoto**_

_**Warning(!) : AU, OOC, typo (maybe), abal-abal dan gaje**_

_**Ini asli hasil pemikiran Mei yang entah kesambet apa, pas denger lagu f(x) electric shock jadi dapat idenya. Hope you like it.. :D**_

**.**

**.**

**.**

Tidak seperti biasanya, Temari berjalan tanpa tujuan. Iya, ini gara-gara Temari masih kepikiran dengan keputusannya waktu itu untuk mendekatkan Gaara dengan Hinata. Dia memang senang karena akhirnya sang adik bisa naksir cewe. Tapi kenapa harus Hinata? Kenapa?

"Hey cantik.."Panggil seorang cowok dengan tatapan menggoda

Temari bahkan tidak mendegarnya karena terlalu sibuk berdebat dengan innernya apakah dia harus memperkenalkan Gaara dengan Hinata, mengingat kalau Hinata jadi DarkHina itu sangat mengerikan.

"Cih, dasar sombong.." Decih teman cowok itu dan mengajak teman-temannya untuk menyerang Temari

"Hey, kalian nggak malu mau kelahi sama cewek?" Suara seorang pemuda membuat segeromolan cowok yang berniat mengganggu Temari, balik menatap pemuda dengan rambut nanas itu. Rambut nanas.. Shikamaru?

"Jangan jadi sok pahlawan lo. Dan karena lo nyari masalah sama kita, lo bakal merasakan akibatnya.."Kata cowok berambut orange

Shikamaru hanya menguap karena mengantuk dan sayangnya malah disalahartikan sebagai tanda meremehkan mereka. Dan perkelahian tidak dapat terhindarkan.

'Ck. Kenapa aku menolong nona mendokusai..?' Gumam Shikamaru kesal dan melihat Temari dari jauh yang sedang bermain ayunan

Harusnya sekarang Temari mendamprat Shikamaru karena menolongnya. Wait, kok nolong malah di daprat? Temari kalo ditolong Shikamaru itu merasa seperti cewek lemah padahal kan tahu sendiri kalo Temari itu lumayan hebat dalam ilmu bela diri. Well, sepertinya keputusan Shikamaru yang mengamati Temari dari jauh memang benar.

**.**

**.**

**.**

"Temari..?"Panggil Ino yang membuatnya tersadar, sementara Ino memandang Temari dengan heran. Bagaimana tidak, kalau tampang nona tergalak di f(x) sekarang memasang wajah seperti orang banyak pikiran?

"Kenapa kau disini?"Tanya Ino karena Temari tak kunjung buka suara

"Lu sendiri kenapa disini?"Jawab Temari yang sebenarnya lebih sebagai mengalihkan pembicaraan

"Aku disini karena ini daerah rumahku.."Jawab Ino dan mengambil tempat di samping Temari. Lebih tepatnya duduk di ayunan yang ada di sebelah Temari. "Kau sendiri?"

"Haa.."Ucap Temari dan menghela nafas, yang membuat Ino menyeritkan kening. Bingung.

"Kau kenapa Mari-chan?"Tanya Ino bingung

Diam sejenak, yang membuat Ino makin bingung. "Ino, apa yang harus gue lakukan saat Gaara minta gue untuk membuatnya dekat dengan Hina-chan?"

Rasanya saat itu juga Ino seperti disambar petir. Dia tahu kalau Gaara sepertinya tertarik pada Hinata, tapi dia tidak mengira jika Gaara benar-benar menyukai Hinata.

Hening.

"Ma-Mari-chan, kenapa sepertinya kau berat hati mendekatkan Gaara dengan Hinata?"Tanya Ino agak terbata

"Gue bukannya berat hati, Ino-chan. Tapi gue tidak bisa membiarkan adikku hanya menyukai satu sisi Hinata saja. Kalo lu jadi gue, apa yang bakal lu lakukan? Memberitahu kenyataan bahwa Hinata mempunyai 2 sisi yang berlainan?" Jelas Temari yang membuat Ino terdiam.

Hati Ino rasanya hancur seperti gelas kaca yang jatuh. Hacur berantakan. Berusaha terlihat senormal mungkin, Ino berkata "nanti Gaara-kun bakal tahu. Biarkan saja mereka bertemu.."

'Bodohnya aku. Kenapa aku malah mendukung Gaara buat jalan sama Hinata sih..?'Maki Ino kepada dirinya sendiri

"Kau benar.."Kata Temari dan tersenyum. "Gue lega setelah berbicara denganmu, Ino-chan.."

"Aku senang kalo bisa bantu sahabatku.."Jawab Ino berusaha seceria mungkin, walaupun di dalam hatinya ada badai catherina yang mengamuk.

Setelah berbicara basa-basi yang nggak penting, akhirnya Temari pamit pulang karena hari sudah sore. Sepeninggalan Temari, Ino memandangi langit dan menghela nafas berat.

'Harusnya aku tahu kalau semua cowok pasti tertuju pada Hinata..'Gumam Ino lirih, sebelum memutuskan untuk pulang

**.**

**.**

**.**

Hari minggu pagi di rumah Sabaku harusnya tenang dan nggak heboh seperti sekarang. Kakura, ibu Gaara tidak bisa berkata apa-apa saat lihat Sabaku muda sudah rapi banget karena mau jalan sama cewek.

"Kapan pacar Gaa-chan dikenain sama mami?"Tanya Kakura dengan wajah sangat cerah, matahari aja kalah sama wajah ibunya Gaara itu. *oke, author terlalu berlebihan*

"Mi, dia itu baru mau ngedate.."Omel Kakuro sewot. Iyalah, siapa yang nggak sewot kalo liat kembarannya tapi muka beda jauh itu ngedate sama salah satu cewek yang paling diincer di Konoha?

Temari yang mendengar suara gaduh di bawah, terpaksa membuka matanya walaupun dia masih pengen melanjutkan tidurnya.

'Kami-sama, kenapa gue nggak bisa tenang di rumah sendiri bahkan saat hari minggu?'Gumam Temari kesal dan menatap langit-langit kamarnya. Ah, sepertinya dia harus datang ketempat si rambut nanas a.k.a Nara Shikamaru untuk melepaskan stress.

**.**

**.**

**.**

'Hari ini hari Gaara jalan sama Hina-chan ya?' Gumam Ino dan menghela nafas panjang sebelum melangkahkan kakinya keluar dari kereta dan karena jalan sambil melamun, Ino menabrak seseorang.

"Ma-maaf.."Kata Ino dan mengumpulkan barang-barangnya yang berserakan

"Aku yang tidak hati-hati.."Suara cempreng itu membuat Ino melihat siapa yang bersuara. Dan ternyata dugaanya benar. Siapa lagi kalo bukan Namikaze Naruto

"Eeh Ino?"Kata Naruto yang membuat suasana hening. Ino tidak mau berkata apa-apa dan sesegera mungkin mengumpukan barang-barang yang berserakan tadi. Huh, harusnya tadi Ino tidak kalap bebelanja karena patah hati dan sialnya lagi ada diskon besar-besaran di Harajuku

Setelah selesai mengumpulkan barang, Naruto menawarkan diri (baca memaksa) untuk membawakan barang belanjaan Ino. Dan disepanjang perjalanan, Ino tidak bisa berhenti tertawa atau minimal tersenyum geli karena tingkah konyol Naruto. Sejenak, Ino melupakan bahwa dia baru saja patah hati.

Tapi sayangnya, kebahagiaan Ino tidak berlangsung lama karena mereka berdua bertemu dengan Hinata dan Gaara saat mereka baru keluar dari cosplay cafe. Biasa, fettish Naruto kambuh lagi.

"Ino.. Naruto..?"Sapa Hinata tidak percaya. Ditambah lagi Naruto sedang menenteng belanjaan Ino yang tidak bisa dibilang sedikit itu. Dan Hinata berpikir kalau Naruto menemani Ino belanja seharian ini.

"Eeh ada Hina sama si muka tembok.."Cengir Naruto yang sukses membuat Gaara melepaskan deathglare kepada sahabatnya itu

"Kalian mau kemana?"Tanya Hinata yang berusaha mati-matian agar DarkHina tidak keluar. Setidaknya di depan Naruto.

"Kami..?"Kata Naruto gantung lalu memandang Ino, "No, maunya kemana lagi?"

"Eeh..?" Ino kaget diberi pertanyaan oleh Naruto karena matanya fokus sama Gaara yang menatap mereka seperti menganggu acaranya. Yeah, tanpa perlu tatapan itupun, Ino sudah sadar diri kalau mereka menganggu.

"Se-sepertinya aku masih mau mencari sesuatu.." Jawab Ino terbata, namun Hinata menatap Ino dengan wajah penasaran. Tapi Ino tidak menyadari hal itu dan mengajak Naruto (baca menyeret) dengan paksa agar secepatnya pergi dari dua insan yang sedang ngedate itu

Setelah Ino dan Naruto jauh, tanpa disadari Gaara jika Hinata sudah berubah menjadi mode DarkHina. Pada akhirnya, hari itu mereka habiskan dengan canggung.

**.**

**.**

**.**

Anak-anak KIHS hanya bisa jawdrop saat liat Hinata jadi DarkHina (lagi). Baru seminggu lepas dari DarkHina, kenapa sekarang balik lagi? Kali ini apa lagi?

Dan para anggota f(x) harus mutar otak agar mereka tidak (kembali) dituntut massa dari KIHS dan guru-guru karena mode DarkHina, sedangkan mereka sendiri saja tidak tahu apa penyebabnya dan bagaimana cara mencegahnya. Sungguh ironis, padahal mereka berlima sudah sahabatan sejak SMP.

Satu-satunya yang berani ngusik DarkHina itu hanya Tenten. Seperti sekarang, dia sedang mengganggu DarkHina dengan alat rajut. Lha, apa hubungannya alat rajut sama gangguin DarkHina?

Ino tahu maksud Tenten hanya diam dan mengambil alat rajut itu, sementara DarkHina menatap alat rajut itu dengan malas.

"Hina-chan masa mau kalah sama Ino-chan? Dia udah curi start tuh.."Ledek Tenten yang membuat anak-anak 11 IPA 4 jawdrop massal. Mereka tahu Tenten itu kuat, tapi masa tahan dipelototin DarkHina yang sekarang seperti psikopat

"Eh, Mari-chan, Saku-chan. Mau taruhan siapa yang menang? Aku pasang Ino-chan.."Tanya Tenten tanpa dosa yang membuat seluruh anak kelas + Temari dan Sakura jawdrop. Itu sih bukan solusi buat DarkHina jadi normal, malahan nyuruh Hinata berlama-lama jadi DarkHina.

Merasa diremehkan, DarkHina langsung mengambil alat rajut dan mulai merajut. Karena memang dasarnya Hinata pinter merajut, tidak lama kemudian hasil rajutannya sudah sama panjang seperti punya Ino.

"Ayo Ino-chan, kalahkan Hina-chan.."Kata Tenten memberi semangat dan lagi-lagi membuat anak-anak jawdrop

Untung saja kekonyolan Tenten akhirnya berhenti karena bel istirahat sudah selesai. Ino dan Hinata segera membereskan alat rajut mereka dan menyiapkan buku pelajaran. Sebenarnya tingkah konyol Tenten tadi bukan tanpa sebab karena dia tahu apa yang terjadi dengan kedua sahabatnya itu. Tepatnya sih nggak sengaja lihat kejadian hari minggu itu yang membuat Tenten sadar siapa pemicu Hinata menjadi DarkHina. Tapi sayangnya tadi dia keasikan menyemangati Ino dan sampai lupa menguji hipotesanya kepada Hinata.

*kalo Ino dan DarkHina tahu jika Tenten menjadikan hewan percobaan, dipastikan Tenten di keroyok sama mereka berdua*

**.**

**.**

**.**

"_Halo, ini siapa?_" Suara cempreng diseberang sana membuat Tenten menjauhkan telinganya sebentar dari hp miliknya dan mengecek nomor yang dia tekan. Bener kok, tapi kenapa dia denger suara panci rombeng ya?

*langsung dirasengan sama Naruto author*

"_.. Halo?_"

"Halo Naruto. Ini Tenten.."

"_Tenten? Yang mana ya? Aku lupa.._"

'Dasar. Padahal baru dua hari yang lalu main ke cafe kak Lee..'Gumam Tenten yang sweatdrop mengingat fettish Naruto

"Yang waktu itu kamu ajak foto bareng Hinata dan ada anak-anak f(x) sama VIXX.."

"_Oiya.. Iya. Kamu yang mirip hayate the comblat butler itu kan..?_"Tanya Naruto semangat, yang buat Tenten sweatdrop lagi. Dia aja nggak tahu hayate itu siapa, malah dia dibanding-bandingin. Dasar fettish + otaku

"I-iya.."

"_Ada apa nelpon? Kamu mau cosplay ya makanya nelpon aku? Mau cosplay dimana? Nanti aku samperin kamu disana.._"Cerocos Naruto yang lagi-lagi sukses buat Tenten sweatdrop lagi. Apa jangan-jangan hipotesanya salah ya?

"_Kok diam?_"Tanya Naruto setelah terjadi keheningan yang cukup lama

"E-eh itu, hari ini kamu ke KIHS nggak?"Tanya Tenten agak terbata

"_Maunya sih gitu, tapi aku diancam sama Dobe dan muka tembok biar nggak kesana. Katanya aku ngabisin jatah makanan anak-anak OSIS disana.._"

'Emang bener sih kata si pantat ayam sama si panda soal selera makan Naruto..'Gumam Tenten dalam hati. Dan di SIHS dua orang yang sedang dibicarakan sedang bersin-bersin

"Loh, emangnya kamu nggak ngurusin peralatan buat pensi nanti?"

"_Tau ah si Dobe sama si muka tembok. Nanti ujung-ujungnya aku harus kesana kok.._" Keluh Naruto tentang tingkah dua sahabat stoicnya yang ababil akhir-akhir ini

"Oke deh kalo gitu.."

"_Tapi tumben nelpon aku. Ada apa?_"

'Aku nggak mungkin bilang kalau mau membuktikan hipotesaku bukan?'Gumam Tenten dalam hati

"Siapa tahu saja kamu nggak datang, jadi jatah makanan yang perlu kami belikan berkurang sedikit.." Terang Tenten tanpa dosa. Mereka yang dimaksud Tenten adalah dirinya dan Hinata

"_Selama ada makanan, Namikaze Naruto selalu hadir kesana.._" Jelas Naruto yang membuat Tenten tertawa mendengarnya

Setelah basa-basi nggak bermutu, akhirnya Tenten menutup teleponnya dan tersenyum dengan menggunakan mode 'killer smile' miliknya. Untung aja nggak ada orang, nanti bisa-bisa yang lihat mimisan lagi. Kasihan RS Konohagure yang protes karena siswa KIHS banyak masuk RS gara-gara anemia.

'Well, mari lihat hipotesaku apakah benar atau tidak..'

**.**

**.**

**.**

Seperti biasa, Hinata dan Tenten mengantarkan makan siang ke ruang OSIS. Dan sepertinya kebetulan atau takdir diatas, saat hendak membuka pintu Naruto sudah membuka pintunya dan seperti biasa membantu Hinata serta Tenten untuk membawa makan siang itu.

"Eh Hina, bagaimana acara jalan-jalan kemarin? Apa muka tembok ngancam kamu?"Ceplos Naruto yang membuat ruangan OSIS yang tadinya ribut langsung hening. Siapa yang di ruangan itu yang tidak tahu orang yang dimaksud Naruto? Dan orang yang tertuduh mendelik tajam kepada seluruh orang-orang yang ada di ruangan agar bekerja kembali.

'APA! Si muka tembok jalan sama Hinata gue!' Jerit Sasuke. Untung jeritanya dalam hati, kalo jerit beneran kan menjatuhkan imej seorang Uchiha yang angkuh dan stoic itu

"Tidak terjadi apa-apa. Biasa aja kok.."Jawab Hinata dan menyinggungkan 'killer smile' yang sukses membuat cowok-cowok diruangan OSIS kecuali anggota VIXX mimisan

'Hipotesa aku ternyata nggak salah. DarkHina hanya bisa dikendalikan sama di fettish Naruto ini..'Gumam Tenten dalam hati dan tidak sadar kalo menyinggungkan 'killer smile' di wajahnya yang membuat seluruh cewek-cewek di ruangan kecuali f(x) mimisan dan Sakura hanya bisa jawdrop. Alamat dipanggil kepala sekolah Asuma nih Sakura.

**.**

**.**

**.**

Setelah rapat OSIS, Ino tidak seperti biasanya dia tidak bersama Sakura untuk pulang. Sakura diajak (tepatnya sih diseret) Sasuke buat pulang bareng. Dan karena keasikan melamun karena galau (gara-gara si Sabaku muda tuh), Ino menyebrang jalan tidak tengok kanan kiri. Akibatnya bisa tebak sendiri kan? Ya, dia tertabrak dan yang nabrak malah melarikan diri.

Gaara melihat ada sesosok tubuh yang tergeletak di jalan awalnya acuh, tapi innernya berkata sebaliknya. Saat melihat siapa yang ditabrak, Gaara langsung membawa Ino masuk ke mobilnya dan membawa mobil dengan kecepatan tinggi. Sampai di rumah sakit Konohagure, Gaara seperti orang kesurupan dan teriak-teriak agar dokter segera nolong Ino.

**.**

**.**

**.**

Ino merasa berat saat membuka matanya dan bau obat-obatan segera memenuhi rongga paru-parunya. Setelah mengerjap-ngerjapkan matanya beberapa kali, akhirnya Ino sadar jika dia berada di rumah sakit.

"Kau sudah sadar?" Suara bariton yang sangat dihapal Ino dan penyebab Ino galau plus nyesek membuat Ino kaget dan spontan terduduk. Badannya terasa remuk, padahal dia hanya bergerak sedikit saja

"Ke-kenapa Sabaku-san disini?"Tanya Ino terbata

"Yamanaka Ino, sudah berapa kali panggil aku Gaara.."Jawab Gaara yang sepertinya sangat risih kalau nama depannya yang dipanggil

"Maaf.."

"Kau kecelakaan.."Jawab Gaara tentang pertanyaan Ino kenapa Ino ada diruangan itu. Ino hanya ber-oh ria

"Maaf merepotkanmu.."

"Ya, kamu merepotkan.."

Hening. Ino tidak tahu harus ngomong apa, apalagi jika dia sedang berhadapan dengan cowok yang dia suka plus cowok yang buat seorang Yamanaka Ino galau. Padahal biasanya Ino yang buat cowok galau.

"Maaf Gaara.." Hanya itu yang bisa dikatakan oleh Ino. Dia terlalu bingung untuk mengatakan hal lain, dan hanya kata maaf yang terlintas di pikirannya

"Aku bosan mendengar kata maafmu.."

"Maaf"

Gaara menghela nafas. Gadis yang ada di depannya ini nggak denger kata dia tadi ya?

"Kalau kau benar-benar menyesal maka kau harus melakukan sesuatu.."

Ino tahu, pasti yang Gaara inginkan adalah untuk mendekatkan diri dengan Hinata melalui dirinya. Ino ingin berkata tidak tapi mulutnya menjawab, "iya.."

Gaara mendengarnya menyeringai. Tidak, bahkan hanya melihat seringainya saja Ino yang sudah bertekat untuk berhenti menyukai Gaara malah kembali jatuh cinta lagi.

'Yamanaka Ino, kau berurusan dengan orang yang salah..'Gumam Ino dalam hati

**.**

**.**

**.**

_**Akhirnya, chap 4 sudah keluar. Mei terharu banget saat banyak yang review. Maaf ya kalo Mei nggak bisa balas reviewnya karena waktu Mei yang terbatas buat buka laptop. Nyelesain ini aja harus pinter bagi-bagi waktu antara tugas menumpuk dan tanggungan yang semakin banyak. *eeh, kok author curhat?***_

_**Dan pada akhirnya, author Mei minta keikhlasannya untuk mereview. :D**_


	5. Chapter 5

_**Electric Shock**_

_**By Shen Meileng**_

_**Disclamair : always Mashashi Kishimoto**_

_**Warning(!) : AU, OOC, typo (maybe), abal-abal dan gaje**_

_**Ini asli hasil pemikiran Mei yang entah kesambet apa, pas denger lagu f(x) electric shock jadi dapat idenya. Hope you like it.. :D**_

**.**

**.**

**.**

Tenten tidak tahu apa yang harus dilakukannya untuk mengusir si Uchiha dari cafe ayahnya. Gimana Tenten nggak kesal kalau sepanjang hari minggu ini si Uchiha terus mengikutinya. Entah apa yang sebenarnya dipikirkannya.

'Kalo dia bukan sahabat Sakura sejak kecil, ini bocah udah kuremukin..'Gerutu Tenten dan jawdrop ditatapin terus oleh si Uchiha

Menyerah terus mengacuhkan Uchiha Sasuke, akhirnya Tenten mengambil tempat untuk berbicara. Lebih cepat selesai urusannya, lebih baik.

"Cepat katakan apa maumu. Aku masih banyak kerjaan.."Kata Tenten to the point, masa bodo dengan ajaran Hinata dan Ino tentang basa-basi sama orang lain

"Gue kemari karena gue yakin lu ngerti perasaan gue sebagai sesama cowok.." Kata Sasuke yang membuat Tenten jawdrop (lagi).

Oke, wajahnya Tenten emang ganteng, tapi nggak juga dong dikatain sebagai cowok. Harga diri Tenten sebagai seorang cewek tulen 100 persen terluka.

Tenten baru mau mengatakan bahwa dirinya seorang cewek, tapi nggak jadi lantaran si Uchiha itu memandangnya dengan serius. Kalau begitu, percuma saja jika dia katakan bahwa dirinya bukan cowok.

"Apa lu bisa pegang rahasia gue sebagai seorang cowok?" Tanya Sasuke yang memecah keheningan yang tercipta

'Aku mana ngerti, pantat ayam tentang janji cowok sama cowok. Kan aku cewek..' Gumam Tenten jengkel, tapi dia hanya menjawab anggukan

"Hinata itu punya pacar nggak?" Tanya Sasuke to the point yang buat Tenten muncratin minuman yang dia minum. Setelah kejadian yang tidak elit itu, (untung aja Tenten dikira cowok) Tenten berusaha baikin imej dia yang sempat jatuh dengan berdehem dan pura-pura nggak denger.

"Apa?"

"Temen lu yang rabut biru itu sudah punya pacar?" Tanya Sasuke lebih spesifik. Dipikiran si Uchiha, Tenten mungkin terlalu banyak mengenal cewek yang bernama Hinata

"Emang kenapa? Kau naksir dia?" Kata Tenten sekenannya, tapi dia melihat semburat merah muncul di wajah Sasuke walau hanya sediiikit aja.

'Heh, pantat ayam suka sama Hinata?' Gumam Tenten tidak percaya

"Trus, apa hubungannya aku sama kau suka sama Hinata? Nggak ada kan.." Kata Tenten cuek, padahal dia sengaja mancing Sasuke. Ibarat kata, sekali dayung dua tiga pulau terlewati. Selain bisa belajar ilmu psikologi (calon psikolog), mungkin dia bisa tahu perasaan si Uchiha itu sama Hinata

"Kalian berdua kan sangat dekat. Terus kalian juga sering bersama.." Jelas Sasuke, kemudian diam sebentar. Sepertinya memikirkan apakan melanjutkan perkataannya. "Kalian berdua.. Nggak pacaran kan?"

Rasanya saat itu juga Tenten mau tertawa guling-guling dengar perkataan si Uchiha. Konyol sekali si Uchiha menganggap dirinya pacaran sama Hinata. Tapi si Sasuke terus menatap tajam Tenten yang menahan tawa membuat Tenten mau nggak mau nelen tawanya.

"Aku nggak pacaran sama Hinata. Lagipula aku bukan tipe Hinata.." Jelas Tenten, sementara innernya berkata 'karena aku cewek, jadi mana mungkin aku tipenya. Lagipula aku sama Hinata bukan Yuri..'

Sasuke sudah senang sama penuturan Tenten. Setidaknya saingannya kurang satu. Eeh, si Tenten dihitung saingan? Nggak salah nih?

Author kasih tahu aja ya daftar-daftar cowok yang masuk hitungan si Uchiha sebagai saingan. Nomor satu, masih tetep Naruto (padahal kan Naruto jarang ketemu sama Hinata), kedua si muka tembok a.k.a Sabaku Gaara (gara-gara mulut ceplos Naruto kemaren nih) dan ketiga Tenten karena terlalu sering kemana-mana bersama. Poor Uchiha, seandainya dia tahu jika Tenten seorang cewek, apa yang bakalan terjadi pada list di kepala Uchiha itu?

"Lu tahu tipe Hinata?"Tanya Sasuke, yang membuat Tenten menerawang. Berusaha mengingat-ingat obrolan mereka beberapa hari belakangan

"Dia bilang suka cowok bermata biru seperti lautan.." Kata Tenten berhenti sebentar yang membuat Sasuke mendesah. Jelas-jelas warna matanya Onyx yang nggak maching banget sama kemauan Hinata. Apa dia perlu beli softlens ya?

*segitunya..*

"Dia juga bilang kalau suka cowok yang senyumnya secerah matahari.."Kata Tenten melanjutkan, yang membuat Sasuke sweatdrop. Dia kan susah senyum, masa minta diajarin sama Dobe Naruto?

Wait, Dobe Naruto kan rivalnya. Masa belajar sama rival? Itu sangat tidak Uchiha sekali.

"Dan yang paling terpenting bagi Hinata, cowok itu punya selera makan yang bagus.."Kata Tenten menerawang, berusaha mengingat-ingat tipe Hinata. Tapi nihil, karena yang dia ingat hanyalah obrolan mereka tentang tipe cowok masing-masing dan dialah yang paling banyak mendominasi pembicaraan.

'Kenapa itu sangat bukan diri gue? Trus napa muka tembok bisa jalan sama Hinata gue?' Gumam Sasuke, dan samasekali tidak menyadari bahwa tipe yang dikatakan Tenten itu miriiip banget sama seseorang

Tenten tahu siapa yang dimaksud Hinata dari gambaran singkat itu. Pasti si Namikaze Naruto, si suara cempreng panci rombeng.

*Naruto pasti bersin-bersin sekarang*

"Tapi kenapa si Hinata bisa jalan sama si Gaara?" Tanya Sasuke penasaran

"Maybe something happend. I don't know and I don't want to know that.."

'Sialan nih bocah. Mentang-mentang dekat sama Hinata, jadi ngasih jawaban sembarangan..'Maki Sasuke dalam hati, sementara Tenten hanya menatap Sasuke dengan tatapan 'apa lihat-lihat?'

Tanpa sadar, perang deathglare terjadi dan suasana cafe berasa seperti neraka yang membuat pengunjung memperhatikan mereka berdua. Dan para pengunjung pikir, mereka berdua lagi bertengkar gara-gara salah satu dari mereka mau putus. *hallo, mereka berdua bukan yaoi walau benar mereka sepeti mau kelahi*

Perang deathglare akhirnya berhenti saat hp Tenten berdering. Dan bingo, Hinatalah yang menelepon.

"Halo, ada apa?"Tanya Tenten saat baru mengangkatnya

"_Bisa ke Dojo sekarang? Disini tidak ada yang mau jadi lawan tandingku karena takut pada kakek.._"Kata Hinata yang sepertinya menggerutu sebal

'Tentu saja mereka takut sama kakekmu yang galak itu. Dan kau sendiri juga terlalu mengerikan untuk dilawan, bahkan dengan cowok sekalipun..'Gumam Tenten.

"Baik, aku kesana. Tapi mungkin aku sampai disana agak lama.."

"_Tidak apa-apa. Aku tahu kau punya pekerjaan baru pada hari minggu ini.._"Kata Hinata sambil menahan tawa

"Hey, aku tahu kau berusaha menertawakanku. Harusnya waktu itu aku menolak idemu kalau tahu seperti ini.."Omel Tenten kesal. Gara-gara ide Hinata waktu itu, mereka berdua jadi pelayan dadakan yang sukses membuat pendapatan cafe melonjak tinggi dalam waktu sehari. Setelah ayahnya Tenten tahu siapa penyebabnya, sekarang dia dipaksa untuk kerja sampingan selama libur akhir pekan. Sungguh menjengkelkan.

"_Haha.. Maaf_"tawa Hinata

"Aku tutup telepon duluan ya.." Kata Tenten dan tanpa persetujuan Hinata, dia langsung mengakhiri pembicaraan mereka

"Siapa?"Tanya Sasuke yang sudah pasang mode andalannya, stoic

"Hinata. Dia menyuruhku untuk datang ke dojo kakeknya.."Jawab Tenten malas-malasan dan pergi untuk berganti baju

**.**

**.**

**.**

Tenten hanya bisa menghela nafas kesal. Kenapa, kenapa si Uchiha pantat ayam itu terus mengikutinya bahkan hanya untuk bertemu Hinata? Apa karena Sasuke ingin tahu dimana letaknya atau mau mencoba pedekate sama Hinata?

"Ten, kenapa ada Sasuke?" Tanya Hinata yang sudah menggunakan baju kendo miliknya. Rambut Hinata yang diikat asal membuatnya makin cantik dan Sasuke tersepona, eeh maksud author terpesona

Tenten hanya mengangkat bahunya malas, malas menjelaskan pada Hinata tentang keberadaan si Uchiha itu. Saking terpesona sama Hinata, Sasuke tahu-tahu sudah duduk dipinggir lapangan tempat para murid latihan. Diri Sasuke akhirnya sadar juga saat mendengar teriakan yang tertahan oleh orang-orang disekitarnya. Orang-orang yang tadi latihan, sekarang malah sudah duduk disamping Sasuke yang membuatnya bingung. Mata onyx Sasuke sukses membulat saat melihat Tenten dan Hinata sedang.. Bertanding?

Kalau dibilang bertanding juga rasanya juga tidak benar. Ya iyalah, kalo jurus yang digunakan bukan hanya dari kendo tapi seluruh ilmu beladiri digunakan. Dasar anak-anak petarung f(x). Kurang Sakura aja nih buat memeriahkan suasana. Petarung f(x) kan ada 3 dan yang ketiga itu Sakura.

Ngomong-ngomong Sakura, dia sedang ngapain ya? Apa ada yang tahu? *author nggak jelas. Nanya kok sama reader*

**.**

**.**

**.**

Ino mendesah kesal. Bagaimana tidak, dia wakil ketua OSIS, tapi sekarang dia malah terbaring di rumah seperti orang lemah. Oke, mungkin yang terlemah di f(x) tapi bukan berarti itu adalah sebuah alasan untuk dia tidak melakukan apapun. Tapi sayangnya ayahnya tidak mengizinkannya untuk ke sekolah sampai dokter sudah mengizinkannya pergi ke sekolah. Harusnya ayahnya bisa dibujuk dengan tatapan memelasnya, tapi gara-gara Gaara yang seenaknya mendukung keputusan ayahnya. Ya, semua ini gara-gara Sabaku itu.

Sabaku no Gaara, cowok brengsek yang membuat Ino berulang kali jatuh cinta dan rasa cintanya semakin dalam. Saat pertama kali kenal Gaara, sepertinya dia cowok baik-baik. Tapi coret hal itu, karena nyatanya cowok itu sangat senang mempermainkan orang dan di dalam hati Ino sering sekali mengucapkan sumpah serapah serta bertekad untuk berhenti menyukai Gaara. Tapi begitu melihat wajah Gaara, Ino langsung lupa kekesalannya yang kemarin dan kembali jatuh cinta lagi kepada Sabaku muda.

Tapi dia tahu, sangat tahu kalau Gaara kerumahnya setiap hari setelah pulang rapat itu hanya sebagai kedok agar memuluskan langkahnya untuk dekat dengan Hinata. Hal itu sering terlupakan oleh Ino saat jatuh cinta terus menerus pada Gaara. Gaara yang menggunakan dirinya sebagai alasan untuk meminjam catatan Hinata dan jika sempat, mengantarkan Hinata pulang kerumah.

Ngomong-ngomong Hinata, bagaimana kabar f(x) sekarang? Ah, rasanya tidak melihat mereka semua Ino menjadi gila. Ino tahu, tidak bisa dia terus menerus berharap untuk dijenguk oleh f(x) setiap hari karena mereka semua banyak kegiatan.

Karena keasikan melamun tentang f(x), tanpa Ino sadari Gaara sudah duduk disamping tempat tidurnya.

"Sepertinya aku menganggumu.." Suara bariton yang Ino sangat hafal diluar kepala itu membuyarkan lamunan Ino

"Ga-Gaara. Sejak kapan disini?"Tanya Ino terbata, kaget sekaligus heran kenapa dia tidak bisa menyadari kehadiran orang yang paling disukainya

"Sepuluh menit yang lalu mungkin.." Jawab Gaara seenaknya yang membuat Ino merasa bersalah dan menundukkan kepalanya

"Maaf"

"Sudah berapa kali aku bilang kalau tidak mau mendengar kata maaf darimu.." Kata Gaara dan mengeluarkan buku catatan Hinata. Yah, buku itulah yang membuat Gaara punya alasan untuk mendekati Hinata. Kau tahu bagaimana sakitnya hati Ino saat orang yang disukainya menjadikan dirinya alasan untuk dekat dengan orang lain? *author merasa berdosa sama Ino deh karena buat alur begitu*

"Kenapa hanya diam saja?"Tanya Gaara yang menyadarkan Ino dari lamunannya (lagi)

"E-eh maaf.."

"Kata itu lagi yang kau ucapkan.."

Hening. Ino ingin mengambil buku di meja dan mencatat apa yang ada di buku Hinata, tapi dicegah Gaara (lebih tepatnya diancam pake deathglare). Perasaan Ino campur saat melihat Gaara menyalin catatan Hinata ke buku catatannya, kegiatan baru Gaara jika menjenguk Ino. Di satu sisi dia sangat senang sekali, tapi disisi lain dia tahu kalau Gaara baik padanya itu demi Hinata. Reader pasti ngertilah bagaimana galaunya tokoh kita, Yamanaka Ino.

"Kau menangis..?" Suara bariton itu entah sejak kapan sudah berada di dekatnya. Buru-buru Ino menyentuh wajahnya dan ada cairan bening meleleh dari matanya. Ino panik mencari tisu yang membuat Gaara menghela nafas dan menyodorkan saputangannya.

"Cepat gunakan. Kau jelek saat menangis.." Komentar Gaara yang membuat Ino terdiam. Merasa Ino berpikir terlalu lama, akhirnya Gaara yang membersihkan wajah Ino. Wajah Ino memanas karena perlakuan Gaara yang membuatnya makin mencintai Gaara sekaligus menyakiti dirinya dengan fakta bahwa Gaara hanya menyukai Hinata

'Kami-sama. Mungkin permintaanku ini memang gila. Tapi biarkan waktu berjalan sangan pelan untuk kali ini saja..'Gumam Ino dan memejamkan matanya

"Wajahmu memerah. Apa kau demam?" Tanya Gaara dan menyentuh dahi Ino dengan tangannya dan tangan satunya membandingkan suhu badannya dengan Ino.

"A-aku tidak apa-apa.."Jawab Ino terbata dan buru-buru menjauhkan tangan Gaara dari dahinya dan langsung menarik selimutnya hinggak kepalanya

Gaara yang tidak mengerti kenapa Ino seperti itu hanya mengangkat bahunya dan kembali lagi dengan pekerjaan barunya, menyalin catatan Hinata.

'Kami-sama, kenapa cowok brengsek itu selalu berhasil mempermainkanku dengan sikapnya yang manis?'

**.**

**.**

**.**

Sasuke menunggu di taman Konoha dengan tidak sabaran. Salah dia sendiri juga sih, sudah tahu jam janjian dengan Hinata jam 10 pagi, kenapa datangnya jam 9? Dasar tidak sabaran. Limabelas menit dari waktu janjian, akhirnya Hinata datang dengan wajah ngos-ngosan.

"Ma-maaf Sasuke. Ta-tadi aku ada keperluan. Apa kau menunggu lama?"Jelas Hinata terbata karena berlari

"Nggak kok. Gue juga baru sampai.."Jawab Sasuke bohong. Nggak mungkin dong Sasuke kasih tahu kenyataan kalau dia menunggu Hinata dari satu jam yang lalu. Selain bisa menjatuhkan imej Uchiha muda, hal itu pasti membuat Hinata makin bersalah

Selama jalan, Sasuke dan Hinata lebih banyak diam. Readers pasti tahu kalo Sasuke itu jarang ngomong, makanya susah membuat obrolan bertahan lama. Sementara Hinata sendiri sebenarnya agak takut-takut sama tipe orang stoic. Tapi Hinata itu nggak mungkin nolak permintaan orang lain kalau dia bisa melakukannya.

*pasti Gaara dan Sasuke langsung mojok di kamar masing-masing kalau tahu Hinata takut sama mereka*

"Sakura, itu bukankah Teme sama Hinata?" Sikut Naruto yang membuat Sakura kesal dan ingin menonjok Naruto karena berbicara asal. Namun Sakura menyimpannya karena apa yang dikatakan Naruto kali ini benar.

Hinata yang menyadari kehadiran Naruto langsung mendatanginya. Tapi saat tahu kalau Naruto nggak sendiri, melainkan bersama Sakura, hati Hinata jadi terluka (lagi) dan berusaha menahan DarkHina nggak keluar (lagi). Paling tidak sampai Naruto pergi.

"Saku-chan, Naruto-kun. Sedang apa disini?" Tanya Hinata basa-basi, walaupun jelas-jelas Sakura sedang memegang buku kedokteran

"Aku menemani Sakura untuk membeli beberapa buku.."Jawab Naruto dengan cengiran khas, sementara ada aura hitam disekitar mereka. Tentu saja paling terasa aura hitam itu dari Sasuke dan Sakura

"Hina-chan, sepertinya kami harus pergi.."Pamit Sakura dan menarik paksa Naruto untuk ikut bersamanya.

"Bagaimana kalau kita jalan bersama?" Suara yang memecahkan aura yang tidak mengenakkan ini. Bukan, itu bukan Naruto yang mengatakannya, apalagi Sakura. Tapi yang mengatakan itu adalah Sasuke.

Sasuke.. What?!

**.**

**.**

**.**

_**Maaf updatenya telat banget. Mei banyak tanggungan fanfic, laptop nge-heng, tangan nggak mau kerjasama dan lebih parahnya ide mampet. *komplit banget sih penderitaan author Mei ini***_

_**Dan seperti biasa, mohon keikhlasannya untuk meriview cerita ini.. :)**_


	6. Chapter 6

**Electric Shock**

**By Shen Meileng**

**Disclamair : Mashashi Kishimoto**

**Warning(!) : AU, OOC, typo (maybe), abal-abal dan gaje tingkat akut**

**Ini asli hasil pemikiran Mei yang entah kesambet apa, pas denger lagu f(x) electric shock jadi dapat idenya. Semoga masih ada yang nungguin cerita Mei ini :D**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Sekarang, mereka (baca Naruto, Sasuke, Hinata dan Sakura) sedang berada di sebuah cafe. Tenang aja, Sasuke nggak segila itu mengajak mereka ke cosplay cafe. Nanti yang ada fettish Naruto kambuh lagi.

Back to point. Aura-aura tidak mengenakkan masih tetap terasa, walaupun Naruto sudah berbuat sekonyol mungkin dihadapan ketiga orang itu. Tapi sepertinya tidak berguna. Apa mungkin karena posisi duduk mereka?

Author kasih tahu ya, kalau posisi duduk Naruto bersama Sakura sedangkan Sasuke dengan Hinata. Mereka berempat saling berhadapan dan sepertinya secara tidak langsung mereka bertiga saling adu deathglare, terutama Sakura dan Sasuke.

"E-eh, pesanan kita sudah datang.."Kata Naruto terbata melihat dua sahabat kecilnya sedang adu deathglare

"Diam kau Dobe!"Bentak Sasuke dan Sakura bersamaan yang membuat Naruto jawdrop

"Psst Naruto.."Panggil Hinata pelan yang membuat Naruto memandang Hinata dengan penuh syukur. Setidaknya masih ada yang normal.

"Ada apa Hinata?"Tanya Naruto berusaha sepelan mungkin, sambil sesekali melihat Sasuke dan Sakura.

"Bagaimana jika kita pergi dari sini?" Jelas Hinata yang membuat wajah Naruto cerah. Tapi mendadak murung karena tidak terpikirkan bagaimana cara melarikan diri dari Sasuke dan Sakura.

Hinata yang sepertinya mengerti jalan pikiran Naruto hanya tersenyum tipis dan menjelaskan rencananya sambil sesekali melihat Sakura dan Sasuke yang masih adu deathglare.

"Maaf, aku harus pergi ke toilet.."Pamih Hinata dan buru-buru langsung pergi dari sana padahal belum dijawab oleh Sakura dan Sasuke

'Kami sama, maafin hambamu ini yang berbohong. Tapi ini demi menyelamatkan nyawaku dari kedua sahabatku..'Doa Naruto dalam hati sebelum memantapkan hatinya untuk mengatakan apa yang sudah dia rencanakan bersama Hinata tadi

"Saku-chan, Teme. Aku pulang dulu ya. Baru inget kalo belum mengerjakan pe-er fisika.."Kata Naruto bohong

"Hm"jawab Sasuke

"Sana pergi Teme.."Usir Sakura yang langsung membuat Naruto lari tergesa-gesa keluar dari cafe dan menuju taman Konoha, menemui Hinata.

**.**

**.**

**.**

Hinata tersenyum tipis saat melihat pemuda rambut jabrik secerah matahari memasuki taman. Siapa yang menyangka jika acara jalan-jalan Hinata yang harusnya dengan Sasuke malah berakhir dengan Naruto? Rasanya ini adalah mimpi bagi Hinata, terlalu manis untuk jadi kenyataan

"Hi-Hinata, maaf membuatmu menunggu lama.." Kata Naruto terbata karena berlari dari cafe menuju taman.

"Tidak apa-apa. Aku yang harusnya minta maaf karena memintamu berbohong untuk pergi dari sana.."Kata Hinata yang menyinggungkan senyuman yang Naruto juluki 'Electric Shock!'

Melihat senyuman 'Electric Shock!' Hinata, Naruto terpana yang membuat Hinata tertawa geli. Rasanya menyenangkan bisa melihat Naruto seperti itu.

**.**

**.**

**.**

"Tipe cowok yang kau inginkan seperti apa Hinata?"Tanya Naruto saat mereka menunggu pesanan makanan mereka datang. Ya, mereka sekarang berada di salah satu restoran milik keluarga Naruto. Pantasan aja Naruto suka makan, keluarganya pemilik restoran paling sukses di dunia sih.

Back to them, Hinata tentu saja kaget dengan pertanyaan Naruto. Dia bingung bagaimana mengatakan bahwa dirinya menyukai Naruto.

"I-itu.."Jelas Hinata terbata, namun tidak selesai lantaran makanan yang mereka pesan sudah datang

'Kami sama, apa aku harus mengatakannya?' Gumam Hinata bingung dan tidak menyentuh makanan samasekali yang membuat Naruto menyeritkan kening

"Kenapa Hinata? Apa makannya tidak enak?" Tanya Naruto mengangkat sebelah alisnya, bingung. Dan Hinata hanya menjawab dengan gelengan pelan

Setelah mereka selesai makan, Naruto kembali menanyakan pertanyaan yang sama sebelum makanan yang mereka pesan. Hinata berusaha menenagkan dirinya dan memejamkan matanya, sebelum menatap Naruto.

"Sepertinya kau keberatan mengatakannya padaku.."Kata Naruto menyimpulkan, yang membuat Hinata terkejut

"Bu-bukan begitu Naruto-kun.."Kata Hinata terbata, "a-aku hanya bingung kenapa kau bertanya hal itu.."

Naruto hanya menyinggungkan senyum 'sejuta volt' (Hinata yang memberikan julukan itu pada Naruto) yang membuat Hinata terpana dan melewatkan sedikit perkataan Naruto.

".. Bingung karena kau jalan sama muka tembok dan dobe. Sebenarnya kau suka yang mana sih?" Kata Naruto yang membuat Hinata bengong

"A-apa?"Tanya Hinata terbata

"Aku hanya bingung karena kau jalan sama Gaara dan Sasuke. Sebenarnya kau suka yang mana sih?"Tanya Naruto serius dan dari matanya ada.. Sedikit kecemburuan?

"Me-memangnya kenapa?"Tanya Hinata terbata (lagi)

"Menurutku kau hebat Hinata.."Kata Naruto sambil (tersenyum) seringai, yang menurut Hinata malah membuat Naruto jadi lucu. Wajah Naruti tidak cocok dengan senyum seperti itu

Tapi Hinata terpaksa menelan tawanya karena tatapan Naruto yang membuatnya meleleh. Ditambah lagi wajah serius Naruto membuat Hinata benar-benar kehilangan suaranya saking terseponanya, eh maksud author terpesona.

"Hinata, jawablah pertanyaanku.."Kata Naruto dengan nada suara merajuk, namun wajahnya tetap (berusaha) serius yang membuat Hinata tidak bisa menahan tawanya lagi

"Hahaha.. Naruto-kun, kau lucu.."Tawa Hinata keras yang membuat seluruh pengunjung restoran melihat kearah mereka. Naruto yang kebingungan berusaha membuat Hinata berhenti tertawa, namun Hinata sepertinya benar-benar tidak bisa mengontrolnya. Bahkan seorang Hyuuga Hinata lupa mempertahankan citra kemayu dan anggun di hadapan Naruto.

Ah, cinta..

Terkadang kau bisa berbuat konyol karenanya..

**.**

**.**

**.**

Sepanjang jalan mengantarkan Hinata pulang, Naruto tidak berkata apa-apa. Wow, ini rekor seorang Namikaze Naruto yang mulutnya ribut kayak panci rombeng sekarang malah puasa ngomong. Sepertinya dia masih ngambek sama Hinata karena dirinya ditertawakan oleh Hinata. Dan malah Hinata yang sibuk membujuk Naruto agar memaafkannya, yah seperti yang dilakukan sekarang.

"Ayolah Naruto-kun, aku tidak bermaksud menertawakanmu tadi.." Bujuk Hinata entah keberapa kalinya. Dia sendiri sudah tidak menghitungnya karena pikirannya terlalu panik saat tahu Naruto marah padanya. Bagaimana jika Naruto membencinya? Bagaimana jika Naruto tidak mau bertemu dengannya lagi? Bagaimana..

"Hey, Hinata. Hati-hati dengan jalanmu.."Kata Naruto menarik tangan Hinata dan menggandengnya. Tentu saja Hinata malu sekaligus senang, karena Naruto menyelamatkan kepalanya dari benturan tiang listrik.

"Te-terima ka-kasih.."Ucap Hinata terbata-bata yang membuat Naruto mengangkat sebelah alisnya.

"Kenapa dengan bicaramu? Bukankah tadi kau ngomong tanpa terbata-bata.."Kata Naruto yang (masih) menggandeng tangan Hinata

'Kami sama, tolong buat waktu terasa lambat agar aku bisa menikmati ini..'Gumam Hinata dalam hati dan membiarkan kehangatan dari tangan Naruto menjalari tubuhnya

Naruto berhenti tiba-tiba yang membuat Hinata juga ikut berhenti. Dan Hinata tidak siap saat wajah Naruto terlalu dekat dengan wajahnya. Bahkan Hinata bisa merasakan hembusan nafas Naruto. Hinata tidak tahu lagi, bagaimana merahnya wajahnya karena perlakuan Naruto itu.

"A-ku ma-sih ma-rah pa-da-mu.."Kata Naruto lambat-lambat yang membuat Hinata terdiam dan tidak tahu harus menampilkan ekpresi apa setelah tadi hatinya bahagia seperti diterbangkan kelangit ketujuh dan sekarang dipaksa kembali ke bumi.

Naruto melihat wajah pucat Hinata hanya tertawa dalam hati. Yah, setidaknya dia bisa membalas perbuatan Hinata tadi.

"Aku akan memaafkanmu jika kau memberitahuku siapa yang kau sukai.."Bisik Naruto di telinga Hinata. Perasaan Hinata campur aduk sekarang karena senang dengan perlakuan Naruto sekaligus bingung harus mengatakan apa

"A-aku.."Kata Hinata terbata-bata, sementara wajah Naruto sudah menjauh dari wajah Hinata, tapi dia masih melepaskan gandengannya dari Hinata. Entah sengaja atau memang Naruto lupa.

"Menyukaimu.."Suara Hinata pelan, sangat pelan seperti cicitan namun masih bisa ditangkap telinga Naruto yang membuatnya bengong.

'Hinata bercanda kan?' Gumam Naruto shock, tidak menyangka candaanya dibalas Hinata dengan serius

"A-apa?" Kali ini Naruto yang terbata-bata

"Aku menyukaimu, Namikaze Naruto.."Ulang Hinata yang membuat Naruto secara refleks melepas genggamannya pada tangan Hinata

"Ka-kau bercanda kan?"

"Apa kau wajahku seperti ini jika bercanda dengamu?" Hinata membalik pertanyaan Naruto yang membuat Namikaze muda itu terdiam seribu bahasa

"Ma-maaf Hinata.."Kata Naruto pelan, "aku menyukai gadis lain. Aku menyukai Sakura.."

Pernyataan cinta Hinata yang pertama kali, DITOLAK!

**.**

**.**

**.**

Kali ini suasana berjalan canggung karena Naruto dan Hinata sama-sama serba salah. Naruto tidak enak menolak pernyataan cinta Hinata, sementara Hinata malu karena pernyataan cintanya ditolak Naruto.

"Akhirnya kita sampai.."Kata Naruto saat Hinata sudah sampai di depan rumahnya

"Ya.."Jawab Hinata singkat

"Aku pulang dulu.." Pamit Naruto, dan pergi dari hadapah Hinata.

Hinata mengigit bibirnya, ragu mengatakan apa yang ada dipikirannya. Tapi karena sudah berlanjur basah, kenapa tidak sekalian saja?

"NARUTO!" Teriak Hinata yang sukses membuat Naruto kaget dan terjatuh saking kagetnya. Hinata melihat itu buru-buru berlari dan membantu Naruto berdiri.

"Hi-Hinata. Kenapa kau berteriak sekencang itu? K-kau marah padaku?"Tanya Naruto terbata-bata

Hinata hanya menggeleng, yang membuat Naruto bernafas lega. Berarti setidaknya Hinata masih mau berteman dengannya.

"Naruto-kun, apa perasanmu akan berubah jika aku berusaha membuatmu jatuh cinta?" Tanya Hinata yang membuat Naruto tidak tahu harus berkata apa

"Hina..."Kalimat Naruto tidak selesai karena Hinata memotongnya dan berkata "aku akan membuktikan padamu bahwa aku bisa membuatmu jatuh cinta kepadaku dan aku bisa memilikimu.."

"Hina..."Kalimat Naruto tidak selesai (lagi) karena Hinata sudah berlari masuk ke rumahnya

'Kami sama, apa yang harus kulakukan padanya sekarang? Aku tidak mungkin bisa menghadapi Teme dan muka tembok kalau mereka tahu apa terjadi antara aku dan Hinata..'

**.**

**.**

**.**

Anak-anak KIHS tidak tahu harus bersyukur atau sedih karena kepala sekolah Asuma memberikan mereka libur satu hari karena sekolah mereka seperti medan perang akibat f(x) mengamuk. Lha? What trully happend?

Ini semua gara-gara DarkHina dan DarkSaku bertengkar. DarkSaku menyalahkan DarkHina karena jalan sama Sasuke tanpa bilang padanya, sementara DarkHina menyalahkan DarkSaku karena mengajak jalan orang yang disukainya a.k.a Naruto. *Padahal Hinata ada alasan lain yang jauh lebih kuat daripada itu. Gara-gara pernyataan cintanya ditolak karena Naruto suka sama Sakura*

Oke, permasalahan dua anak manusia itu sudah jelas sekarang. Lalu kenapa Ino (yang baru sembuh), Temari dan Tenten juga ikut mengamuk? Mari author jabarkan satu-satu.

Dimulai dari Ino. Ino yang mengetahui kalau Hinata juga jalan sama Sasuke tentu saja marah (walaupun lebih banyak senangnya karena kesempatannya untuk mendekati Gaara lebih besar). Dan yang membuatnya makin marah karena Hinata secara nggak sadar (baca kelepasan) ngomong kalau dia agak takut dengan mahluk bermuka stoic. Siapa yang nggak marah kalau cowok yang disukainya malah di php-in sama sahabat sendiri?

Lalu Temari?

Temari akhirnya tahu (secara nggak sengaja) kalau Shikamaru pernah menyelamatkannya beberapa kali dari gangguan preman-preman ataupun cowok-cowok genit yang ingin menggodanya. Kan reader tahu sendiri kalau Temari ditolong Shikamaru berasa jadi cewek lemah.

Dan terakhir, Tenten. Kenapa lagi mantan boss preman a.k.a Prince from the Hell ngamuk? Masa gara-gara si Sasuke pantat ayam juga?

Eeh, ternyata sedikit banyak benar juga loh itu. Gara-gara sepupu Hinata a.k.a Neji memberitahu Sasuke kalau Tenten itu cewek dan membuat Sasuke murka. Dan sialnya lagi, cafe ayahnya yang jadi korban kemurkaan Sasuke yang membuat ayah Tenten memecat Tenten dari pekerjaannya. *Untung nggak dipecat jadi anak*

Kepala sekolah Asuma dan wali kelas 11 IPA 4, Kurenai hanya bisa berlapang dada melihat f(x) mengamuk dan menghancurkan properti sekolah. Untung saja kelima bocah f(x) itu anak kaya dan pemberi dana paling besar di KIHS. Coba kalau tidak, mungkin sudah dipecat jadi murid KIHS mereka berlima itu.

**.**

**.**

**.**

Seminggu setelah kejadian mengamuknya anak-anak f(x), akhirnya kegiatan di KIHS berjalan dengan normal. Kecuali kelompok f(x) yang akhirnya pecah menjadi 2 bagian. Bagian f(x) yang merupakan anak-anak OSIS dan bagian yang bukan OSIS. Reader tahulah maksudnya tanpa author tulis. *author maksa banget deh buat reader inget*

Dan jika ditanya diantara anak-anak KIHS yang paling menderita dengan perpecahan f(x), pasti semua orang nunjuk 11 IPA 4 yang merupakan sarang f(x). Meskipun mereka berlima pecah, tapi mereka masih sering berbicara, walaupun hanya buat bilang hari itu OSIS rapat atau tidak. Yah, kan Hinata dan Tenten menawarkan diri jadi penyedia makanan untuk anak-anak OSIS selama mereka bekerja. Tapi anak-anak KIHS, khususnya 11 IPA 4 pasti berpendapat bahwa f(x) seperti orang yang baru kenal padahal jelas-jelas mereka bersahabat sejak SMP.

Dan bukan hanya itu saja, setiap Hinata dan Tenten mengantarkan makanan ke ruang OSIS pasti aura-aura tidak mengenakkan muncul. Tenten yang dipandangi Sasuke dengan tatapan 'sialan, lu nipu gue!', sementara Hinata ditatap sama anak-anak f(x) OSIS plus Naruto yang salting kalau dekat-dekat dengan Hinata. Sungguh ironis, karena kelompok paling kompak di KIHS berubah seperti kelompok perusak properti sekolah.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Maaf ya reader kalau author Mei update telaaat banget. Author sudah harus mulai fokus sama ujian dan banyak banget schedule yang menunggu author untuk diselesaikan. Jadi kalau author Mei ngupdate laaamaaa banget, mohon dimaklumi.**

**Mei janji, begitu selesai ujian hidup Mei sepenuhnya tercurahkan di sini. Kalau perlu bisa update tiap hari *doakan saja agar Mei bisa melakukannya***

**Pada akhirnya (emang selalu kalee) author Mei minta di review untuk membuat fic ini menjadi lebih baik lagi. :D**


	7. Chapter 7

**Electric Shock**

**By Shen Meileng**

**Disclamair : Mashashi Kishimoto**

**Warning(!) : AU, OOC, typo (maybe yes), abal-abal dan gaje tingkat akut**

**Ini asli hasil pemikiran Mei yang entah kesambet apa, pas denger lagu f(x) electric shock jadi dapat idenya. Semoga masih ada yang nungguin cerita Mei ini :D**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Tenten selama beberapa hari ini merasa sangat kehilangan. Bukan kehilangan duit, bukan juga kehilangan pacar, (pacar aja nggak ada). Tapi Tenten kehilangan sosok Hinata yang selalu minjamin tugas kalau Tenten nggak ngerti cara menyelesaikannya.

Mau ke tempat Sakura, Ino dan Temari juga sepertinya tidak mungkin. Mereka kan masih belum baikan sejak kejadian f(x) ngerubah KIHS jadi medan perang. Oh Hinata, kapan kau pulang dari Inggris?

**.**

**.**

**.**

"Ten, mana Hinata?"Tanya Temari saat istirahat. Innernya merasa kasihan melihat Tenten beberapa hari belakangan selalu sendirian saat makan.

"Ke Inggris. Neneknya sakit dan teriak-teriak sama oom Hiashi buat bawa Hinata sama Hanabi ke Inggris.."Jelas Tenten lesu

"Aduh, harusnya aku titip Hinata untuk belikan barang-barang 1D.."Komentar Ino yang tidak tahu sejak kapan sudah bergabung dengan Tenten dan Temari

"Dasar kau No. Dia ke Inggris bukan buat berlibur.."Omel Sakura yang ikut bergabung dengan mereka bertiga

Tenten tentu saja kaget dengan tingkah ketiga sahabatnya ini. Apa berarti mereka sudah memaafkan Hinata?

"Kau berpikir selama beberapa hari belakangan ini kami menjauhi kalian berdua karena marah masalah kemarin?"Tanya Ino yang sukses membaca pikiran Tente

Temari mendengar perkataan Ino hanya tersenyum, sementara Sakura hanya tertawa pelan.

"Kami bertiga tidak bermaksud menjauhi kalian, tapi kami hanya sedang sibuk dengan persiapan pensi.." Jelas Sakura yang membuat Tenten bernafas lega, akhirnya f(x) bisa utuh lagi

"Yah, walaupun sebenarnya masih marah dikit sih.."Komentar Temari yang membuat Sakura, Ino dan Tenten memandang Temari dengan tajam. Buru-buru Temari menambahkan, "hanya bercanda.."

"Mari-chan, itu tidak lucu.."Gerutu Tenten yang membuat mereka bertiga tertawa. Akhirnya Tenten ikut tertawa bersama mereka. Ah, sayangnya Hinata tidak disini.

**.**

**.**

**.**

Dua hari kemudian, Hinata sudah masuk sekolah dan membawakan oleh-oleh untuk kelas 11 IPA 4. Mereka semua terharu karena Hinata membawakannya jauh-jauh dari benua biru sana.

Dan Ino berbinar-binar saat menerima oleh-olehnya. Semua tentang 1D Hinata berikan, termasuk tanda tangan idolanya, Zayn Malik.

"Ah Hina, aku menyayangimu.."Peluk Ino saking senangnya yang membuat anak-anak f(x) dan 11 IPA 4 sweatdrop. Rasanya baru kemarin anak-anak f(x) marahan, sekarang sudah baikan seperti tidak terjadi apa-apa.

Ngomong-ngomong, kenapa f(x) cepet banget ya damainya? Kita lihat yuk apa yang terjadi pada ketiga tokoh kita a.k.a Sakura, Ino dan Temari

**.**

**.**

**.**

(Sakura POV)

Sakura terpaksa menghadiri perjodohan yang diatur oleh orangtuanya. Dia sebenarnya berencana melarikan diri dengan menelepon Tenten, tapi dia teringat jika dia masih marahan sama Tenten.

Sementara mau nelpon Ino, nanti yang ada dia di tanyain macam-macam. Nelpon Temari? Temari bilang mau buat perhitungan sama rambut nanas a.k.a Shikamaru.

Kesimpulannya, dia (terpaksa) harus pergi.

Setelah menunggu beberapa lama, akhirnya orang tua dan orang yang akan di jodohkan dengan Sakura datang. Mata emerlard itu membulat saat mengetahui siapa orang tersebut.

Reaksi orang tersebut juga tidak jauh berbeda dengan Sakura. Mata onyx itu membulat dan tangannya menujuk Sakura, sementara tanpa sadar Sakura melakukan hal yang sama.

"Kau.."Ucap mereka bersamaan

"Baguslah karena kalian sudah mengenal sejak kecil, jadi kami tidak perlu repot-repot lagi memperkenalkan kalian berdua.."Kata Fukaku membuka suaranya, yang membuat Sasuke dan Sakura bingung harus bereaksi apa

Dan makan malam hari itu adalah makan malam tercanggung yang pernah dilewatkan oleh seorang Haruno Sakura dan seorang Uchiha Sasuke.

**.**

**.**

**.**

(Ino POV)

Ino menatap bunga-bunga yang baru diambil dari kebun miliknya dengan puas. Sebenarnya kalau dibilang kebun, rasanya salah karena kenyataannya 'kebun' yang Ino maksud adalah sebidang tanah yang seluas hampir satu hektar yang dirubah jadi kebun aneka bunga.

"Sudah kuduga kau disini.."Suara bariton itu hampir membuat Ino menjatuhkan bunga-bunga yang baru dia petik

Gaara tahu Ino salah tingkah melihatnya malah menyeringai dan membawa bunga-bunga yang Ino bawa, sementara tangan satunya menarik (secara paksa) tangan Ino untuk ikut dengannya.

"Sa-Sabaku.."Panggil Ino yang membuat Gaara berhenti dan menatap Ino tajam. Buru-buru Ino membenarkan ucapannya, "mak-maksudku Gaara.."

Gaara hanya menghela nafas, sebelum bersuara. "Bertanya kenapa aku disini?"

Dan Ino hanya menganggukkan kepalanya.

"Temani aku pergi ke suatu tempat.."

"Kemana?"

"Nanti kau juga tahu.."Jawab Gaara singkat dan menarik Ino untuk ikut dengannya.

Selalu saja begini. Setiap berhadapan dengan Gaara, Ino tidak bisa mengomel dan berteriak seperti biasanya dan parahnya dia jadi cewek penurut. Padahal cowok-cowoklah yang biasanya menuruti perkataannya.

**.**

**.**

**.**

(Temari POV)

Pagi-pagi Temari sudah bertamu ke rumah keluarga Nara. Dan seperti biasa, orangtua Shikamaru menyambut Temari dengan senang. Maklum, Shikamaru anak satu-satunya dan kedua orangtua Shikamaru jika melihat Temari merasa sudah mempunyai anak perempuan.

"Um, paman. Shikamaru sudah bangun?"Tanya Temari basa-basi

"Ah, Temari seperti tidak tahu Shika saja. Hari minggu seperti ini dia pasti bangun siang.." Komentar ayah Shikamaru, sementara ibu Shikamaru datang dengan membawakan 3 cangkir teh

"Bibi, merepotkan saja.."

"Tidak apa-apa Temari. Bibi sudah lama tidak bertemu denganmu.."Komentar ibu Shikamaru dan mengeluarkan aneka macam kue yang entah kapan diletakkan di depan Temari.

"Maafkan aku karena jarang berkunjung.."

"Tidak apa-apa. Kami mengerti kau sibuk dengan kegiatan sekolahmu.."

"Eh, i-iya.."Kata Temari terbata. Niatnya mau mendamprat Shikamaru dia urungkan karena kedua orangtua Shikamaru sangat baik kepadanya. Makanya, terkadang dia heran kenapa anak mereka kok berbeda jauh ya?

"Sayang sekali kalian tidak satu sekolah, padahal bibi sudah sangat berharap kalian satu sekolah.."

"Maaf mengecewakan paman dan bibi.."

"Sudahlah, yang lalu biarlah berlalu. Lagipula kami mengerti kau tidak jadi masuk SIHS karena takut membuat kedua adik kembarmu malu.." Komentar ayah Shikamaru bijak.

Temari hanya menundukkan kepalanya saat mendengar perkataan ayah Shikamaru. Selain anak-anak f(x) dan kedua adiknya, keluarga Shikamaru yang mengetahui rahasia itu. Dulu Temari masuk sekolah terlambat karena ayah dan ibunya terlalu sibuk dengan urusan masing-masing hingga melupakan Temari untuk memasukkannya ke sekolah. Mengingat itu, Temari hampir menangis.

Terkadang, dia sangat menginginkan keluarga seperti keluarga Shikamaru. Yah, walaupun beberapa tahun belakangan ini keluarganya sudah mulai ada perubahan sejak ibunya memutuskan untuk fokus mengurus ketiga anaknya yang sempat ia telantarkan.

"Nona mendokusai, kenapa kau disini?" Tanya Shikamaru sambil menguap yang membuat Temari menoleh kesumber suara (lebih tepatnya ke belakang)

"Hei nanas, aku kemari karena ingin mengunjungi orangtuamu, bukan kau.."Omel Temari yang sepertinya sudah keluar dari kerterpurukannya tadi

Sementara orangtua Shikamaru hanya tersenyum melihat pakaian anak mereka. Walaupun bertingkah seolah-olah baru bangun tidur, tapi pakaian yang dikenakan Shikamaru mengatakan sebaliknya.

"Nona mendokusai, ayo pergi.." Tarik Shikamaru. "Ayah. ibu. Aku pergi dulu.."

"Nanas, lepaskan! Bahkan aku belum pamitan sama orangtuamu.." Suara Teriak Temari yang terdengar samar-samar

Setelah suara-suara iru menghilang, kedua orang tua itu saling pandang dan tersenyum penuh arti.

"Semoga saja Temari adalah menantuku.." Komentar ibu Shikamaru yang membuat ayah Shikamaru tertawa mendengarnya

.

.

.

*nanggung, sekalian saja sama Tenten*

(Tenten POV)

Hari itu dia sudah berada di dojo milik kakek Hinata. Dia ingin bertemu seseorang, atau lebih tepatnya menantang seseorang yang membuatnya sial selama beberapa minggu belakangan. Siapa lagi kalau bukan sepupu Hinata, Hyuuga Neji.

"Hey kau! Ayo kita tanding!" Tantang Tenten pada saat baru masuk dojo

Yang di panggil hanya menoleh sebentar, sebelum kembali fokus pada latihannya yang membuat Tenten geram.

"Woi, pretty boy!"Teriak Tenten yang sukses membuat Neji menghentikan latihannya dan memandang Tenten dengan tatapan mematikannya

"Diam kau, handsome girl!"Balas Neji kesal, iyalah kalo dipanggil 'pretty boy'

"Aku cewek, bukan cowok.." Balas Tenten galak

"Dan aku cowok, bukan cewek.." Balas Neji tidak kalah galak

Jadilah aura-aura membunuh memenuhi dojo yang membuat semua orang yang berlatih menghentikan kegiatannya. Mereka semua tahu kalau yang mengeluarkan aura-aura itu pastilah si 'pretty boy' dan 'handsome girl'. Ah, dunia mungkin sudah mau kiamat karena cowok terlihat jadi cewek dan cowok terlihat jadi cewek.

**.**

**.**

**.**

"Ini apaan?"Tanya Sakura dan Ino keheranan karena Hinata memberikan bungkusan lagi kepada mereka. Padahal mereka yakin sudah mendapatkan oleh-oleh dari Hinata.

"Tolong berikan pada Sasuke dan Gaara. Aku tidak bisa memberikan langsung pada mereka.."

"Karena kau takut pada wajah stoic mereka?" Tanya Ino tho the point

Dan Hinata hanya mengangguk-angguk saja.

"Lalu kenapa bungkusan Gaara kau berikan pada Ino? Kenapa kau tidak titip pada Temari saja?" Tanya Sakura keheranan

"Bukankah lebih baik melalui pacarnya saja ya?" Tanya Hinata polos yang membuat Ino tersedak minuman, sementara Sakura terdiam sesaat sebelum menjerit "APA!?"

**.**

**,**

**.**

"Hi-Hina, aku dan Gaara tidak seperti yang kau pikirkan.."Terang Ino terbata. Bagaimana tidak, jika dikira pacaran sama Gaara? OMO, itu terlalu bagus untuk menjadi kenyataan

"Lalu kalau bukan pacaran, kenapa setiap hari selalu meminjam catatanku? Bahkan sampai mencatatkannya untukmu?" Tanya Hinata yang sepertinya sedang mode penasaran

Sakura akhirnya bisa menenangkan pikirannya yang sempat shock langsung menyela, "Hina, kau bilang apa tadi tentang Gaara?"

"Dia selalu meminjam catatanku, bahkan sampai datang kerumah untuk meminjam catatanku setelah pulang rapat.."

Sakura menatap tajam Ino dan berkaca pinggang di depan Ino. "Nona Yamanaka, sebaiknya kau mulai menjelaskan pada kami.."

'Kami sama, aku harus menjelaskan darimana?' Gumam Ino dan menepuk jidatnya sendiri saking stressnya

**.**

**.**

**.**

"Apa ini?" Tanya Sasuke heran saat menangkap bungkusan titipan Hinata yang dilemparkan oleh Sakura

"Oleh-oleh dari Hinata.."

"Kenapa jadi kamu yang memberikannya padaku?"

"Dia takut sama wajahmu. Dan tenang saja, oleh-oleh Gaara juga dititipin sama Ino dengan alasan sama.." Jelas Sakura yang membuat Sasuke jawdrop mendengarnya

'Yah, setidaknya nasib si muka tembok tidak jauh berbeda denganku..'Gumam Sasuke

**.**

**.**

**.**

"Apa ini?" Tanya Gaara saat Ino memberikan bungkusan berwarna ungu

"Oleh-oleh dari Hinata. Dan sebelum kau bertanya kenapa tidak dia sendiri yang memberikannya, dia bilang takut sama orang minim ekpresi sepertimu. Ditambah lagi wajahmu yang mirip panda, yang membuatnya semakin takut.." Jelas Ino panjang lebar

Empat sudut siku-siku tidak terlihat terbentuk di pelipis Gaara saat mendengar Ino berkata bahwa wajahnya mirip panda.

"Jangan sebut aku panda lagi, kau paham.."Kata Gaara menatap Ino tajam

"Kenapa? Bukannya panda lucu?"Tanya Ino balik

"Aku ganteng, bukan lucu.." Jawab Gaara narsis, walaupun kenyataannya memang benar

"Hahaha, kau terlalu percaya diri.."Tawa Ino

Gaara melihat tawa Ino hanya tersenyum, walaupun hanya beberapa cm yang terlihat. Ino memandangnya dengan takjub karena selama ini Gaara selalu menyeringai di depannya.

"Sepertinya kau harus lebih sering tersenyum jika kau ingin mendapatkan Hinata.." Komentar Ino masih tertawa

Namun sayangnya, perkataan Ino itu sedikit banyak berdampak pada Gaara. Andai Ino tahu, bahwa perasaan Gaara sudah tidak kepada Hinata lagi.

Dan andai Gaara tahu, Ino sudah mengunci hatinya agar tidak menyukai Gaara atau cowok lain sampai dia siap kembali untuk jatuh cinta.

**.**

**.**

**.**

"Hi-Hinata?" Panggil Naruto terbata-bata saat menemani Hinata untuk pergi ke toko baju lolita di harajuku

"Ada apa?" Tanya Hinata (pura-pura) memasang wajah datar, yang membuat Naruto menelan ludahnya

Yah, mereka berdua sedang jalan-jalan atau lebih tepatnya menemani Hinata untuk berbelanja. Awalnya Naruto merasa tidak enak untuk menemui Hinata, apalagi selama seminggu, dia tidak bertemu dengan Hinata yang membuat perasaanya makin tidak enak dan.. Merindukan Hinata?

Dan Hinata dengan kecerdikannya, (pura-pura) marah kepada Naruto dan mengancam tidak mau bertemu dengan Naruto lagi. Tentu saja Naruto langsung kelabakan mendengar perkataan Hinata dan bilang mau menuruti apa yang diinginkan Hinata seharian ini.

"Bagaimana?" Tanya Hinata saat keluar dari ruang ganti dan mengenakan pakaian lolita yang lengkap dengan aksesorisnya

Kali ini Naruto mati-matian menahan fettish miliknya agar tidak kumat di depan Hinata. Hinata tahu kalau Naruto sedang berusaha menahan fettishnya tersenyum 'electric shock!' Yang sukses membuat Naruto tersepona. Eeh, maksud author terpesona.

"Sepertinya ini tidak cocok denganku ya?"Tanya Hinata yang tidak dijawab Naruto samsekali karena masih sangat terpesona dengan Hinata. Sebenarnya, tanpa baju lolita dan asal Hinata menyinggungkan senyuman 'electric shock!'-nya, dia sudah mendapatkan hati Naruto seutuhnya

**.**

**.**

**.**

Mereka berdua (baca Naruto dan Hinata) sedang dalam perjalanan menuju rumah Hinata. Naruto selalu bersikeras, jika cewek yang jalan bersamanya harus diantar pulang olehnya.

"Naruto.."Panggil Hinata yang membuat Naruto menghentikan langkahnya dan diikuti oleh Hinata. Naruto menatap mata Hinata untuk menyakinkan dirinya sendiri tentang hal ini

"Naru~"ucap Hinata tidak selesai karena Naruto memotong perkataanya

"Hinata, ada hal yang harus kuberitahukan.." Kata Naruto dengan wajah serius, yang membuat Hinata menelan ludah dan perkataannya yang sudah diujung lidahnya.

"A-apa?"Tanya Hinata terbata

"Sepertinya perkataanmu waktu itu benar.."Ucap Naruto tanpa melepas pandangannya dari Hinata. "Sepertinya kau sukses membuatku jatuh cinta denganmu dan membuatku menjadi milikmu. Jadi Hinata, apakah kita bisa~"ucapan Naruto tidak selesai karena Hinata mengecup bibir Naruto yang membuatnya menjatuhkan barang belanjaan yang dia pengang

"Maka kau harus bertanggung jawab padaku.." Kata Hinata dan menyinggungkan senyum 'electric shock' miliknya

Naruto yang masih terpana dengan ciuman singkat Hinata tadi, langsung menatap Hinata dan menyinggungkan senyuman 'sejuta volt' miliknya. Dan tatapannya sedikit nakal.

"Hina, kau mencuri ciuman pertamaku.."Kata Naruto dan memeluk pinggang Hinata serta mendekatkan wajahnya kepada Hinata sehingga Hinata bisa merasakan hembusan nafas Naruto. "Kau harus bertanggung jawab atas ciuman pertamaku"

Hinata tidak menjawab perkataan Naruto karena bibir mereka saling bertautan dan Hinata menutup matanya. Biarlah, ciuman pertama mereka dilakukan secara tidak romantis. Yang terpenting, Namikaze Naruto sudah menjadi miliknya

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Yeeey.. Akhirnya NaruHina pacaran. Berarti ceritanya udah selesai dong..? *natapin chapter 7 dengan tidak ikhlas***

**Eits, siapa bilang. Masih ada chapter lanjutannya kok. Pokoknya author Mei akan berusaha membuat chapter-chapter terakhir menjadi istimewa. :')**

**Dan terakhir, jika tidak keberatan silahkan riview, terutama soal menebak apa yang akan terjadi pada chapter-chapter terakhir. :D**

**Thank you 'cause your reading this chapter :D**


	8. Chapter 8

**Electric Shock**

**By Shen Meileng**

**Disclamair : Mashashi Kishimoto**

**Warning(!) : AU, OOC, typo (maybe yes), abal-abal dan gaje tingkat akut**

**Ini asli hasil pemikiran Mei yang entah kesambet apa, pas denger lagu f(x) electric shock jadi dapat idenya. Semoga masih ada yang nungguin cerita Mei ini. :D**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Sakura memijit pelipisnya yang pusing karena band utama yang mereka sudah booking dari jauh-jauh hari tiba-tiba secara sepihak membatalkan pertunjukkan dengan alasan tidak masuk akal. Mereka semua, khususnya anak-anak KIHS dan SIHS yang merupakan sekolah elite tidak memikirkan kerugian biaya. Tetapi tiket sudah terlanjur tersebar dengan band utama adalah Iris. Mengganti tiket dan format acara, sudah tidak ada waktu lagi karena waktunya tinggal tiga hari lagi.

"Memangnya siapa yang membatalkan konser ini secara sepihak?"Omel Temari pada saat rapat OSIS yang membuat seluruh orang yang ada disana terdiam.

"Katanya, vokalis mereka tiba-tiba kehilangan suaranya.."Jelas Neji mengingat-ingat perkataan manajer band yang meneleponnya beberapa waktu lalu

"Memangnya tidak bisa lyipsing apa? Dasar band tidak profesional.." Omel Temari

"Memangnya siapa nama vokalis band itu..?" Tanya Ino berusaha setenang mungkin, walaupun pikirannya panik

"Hey, Naruto. Siapa nama vokalisnya?"Tanya Temari yang membuat Ino sweatdrop.

'Kenapa tidak bilang saja kalau tidak tahu?' Gumam Ino dalam hati

"Kalau tidak salah namanya Sai. Tapi nama lengkapnya Sai aku tidak tahu.."Jelas Naruto yang membuat Ino membatu. Orang itu lagi.. Selalu berbuat seenaknya

"Kita tidak bisa berdiam diri seperti ini.." Kata Sakura menggebrak meja. "Perwakilan kita harus kesana.."

"Percuma.." Jawab Sasuke. "Aku sudah mengirimkan anggotaku ke kantor managernya, tapi mereka tidak mau merubah keputusan mereka.."

"Tapi~"Kalimat Sakura terputus karena Ino berkata "aku yang akan menghadap mereka. Kalian tenang saja, semua akan beres.."

"Ino, itu tidak mungkin! Bukankah kau sudah mendengar kalau mereka tidak bisa.."Kata Temari menahan suaranya agar tidak teriak

"Itu karena mereka. Jika aku, siapa yang tahu..?" Tanya Ino dan mengambil tas miliknya serta membawa kunci mobinya. "Oke semua, aku pamit dulu.."

"Ino.." Cegah Gaara, namun tidak dihiraukan karena Ino sudah menutup pintu dengan keras.

**.**

**.**

**.**

Tidak lama berselang, Hinata dan Tenten datang dengan tugas seperti biasa. Namun mereka berdua bingung melihat anggota OSIS sepertinya sedang stress dan Ino tidak terlihat dimanapun.

"Apa yang terjadi? Dan yang terpenting, dimana Ino?" Tanya Tenten yang membuat Sakura menghela nafas

"Kami semua sedang kebingungan karena band utama yang harusnya tampil saat pensi tiba-tiba saja membatalkan konser.."Jelas Sakura dan menghentikan ucapannya sejenak. "Dan mengenai Ino, dia pergi menemui manajer band itu.."

"Memangnya band siapa yang kalian undang?" Tanya Tenten yang sepertinya mengerti apa yang dihadapi oleh teman-temannya

"Band Iris dan vokalisnya yang tidak profesional itu, si Sai.." Kata Temari yang membuat Hinata menjatuhkan kota makanan yang dipegangnya

"Hinata.."Panggil Naruto, Sakura, Tenten dan Temari. Dengan sigap, Naruto dan Tenten menyusun kebali kotak makanan yang tadi jatuh. Tapi wajah Hinata yang pucat membuat Naruto kuatir.

"Hinata, wajahmu pucat. Apa kau baik-baik saja?"Tanya Naruto kuatir dan membantu Hinata berdiri

Namun Hinata tidak menjawab pertanyaan Naruti dan menatap Temari dengan tatapan yang tidak bisa diartikan. "Mari-chan, tolong ulangi siapa vokalisnya?"

"A-apa?"Kata Temari terbata

"Maksudmu Sai?"Tanya Naruto yang membuat Hinata memejamkan matanya dan membayangkan sosok yang pernah menjadi pacar Ino itu.

"Hinata.."Panggil Naruto kuatir, sementara Tenten mengguncang tubuh Hinata agar segera membuka matanya

"Astaga.." Teriak Hinata tertahan dan wajahnya terlihat panik.

"Kau kenapa Hina?"Tanya Sakura yang bingung dengan kejanggalan Hinata

"Cepat telepon Ino dan suruh dia kembali! Dia tidak boleh bertemu dengannya.."Kata Hinata dengan suara membentak

"Tapi kenapa?" Tanya Neji yang bingung dengan tingkah sepupunya itu

"Dia.. Dia tidak boleh bertemu dengan Sai. Sai itu mantan pacar Ino!" Teriak Hinata frustasi. "Dan jika mereka bertemu lagi, maka Ino hanya akan terluka bersama cowok itu.."

"A-apa?"Kata Sakura terbata, sementara Temari berusaha menelepon Ino. Dan ternyata hape Ino tertinggal di ruangan itu

"Hina, bagaimana ini. Ino meninggalkan hp miliknya.." Lapor Sakura panik

Hinata langsung menarik Tenten dan berkata, "Ten, seberapa cepat kau mengemudi..?"

"E-eh..?"

"Kita tidak punya banyak waktu. Kita harus menyusulnya, tidak.. Kita harus mencegah Ino bertemu dengan Sai apapun yang terjadi.." Kata Hinata dan berlari meninggalkan ruangan OSIS dengan menyeret Tenten untku ikut bersamanya

Gaara mendengar penuturan Hinata itu, langsung mengambil kunci mobilnya dan berlari menyusul Hinata dan Tenten. Sakura, Temari, Sasuke, Naruto, Shikamaru dan Neji juga mengikuti langkah Gaara.

**.**

**.**

**.**

Ino sudah berada di depan rumah yang bisa dibilang besar walaupun gaya bangunannya terkesan minimalis. Setelah memencet bel beberapa kali, namun tidak dibukakan pintu, Ino melihat kunci pintu yang menggunakan sandi dan dengan ragu Ino menekan angka sandi. Dan viola, siapa sangka pintunya terbuka.

'Sepertinya Sai masih belum mengganti sandinya..' Gumam Ino dan masuk kedalam rumah

Bahkan interior dan funiture tidak ada yang berubah. Ah, mungkin hanya satu yang berubah. Tempat itu menjadi berantakan karena sampah berserakan dimana-mana.

"Wow, sepetinya ada cewek nyasar nih.." Suara cowok membuat Ino menoleh dan mendapati Chouji sedang mengunyak keripik kentang.

'Pantas saja rumah ini berantakan, ternyata dia ada disini..' Gumam Ino dan melihat di belakang Chouji ada seorang pria yang samasekali belum pernah ditemui Ino. Tampangnya memang mirip Naruto, tapi warna matanya merah dan warna rambutnya lebih pucat dari punya Naruto.

"Hey Chouji. Sudah berapa kali kubilang jangan sembarangan membiarkan fans masuk.."Omel orang itu

"Aku saja tidak tahu bagaimana caranya cewek ini masuk kemari, Kyuubi.."

'Namanya Kyuubi..'Gumam Ino

"Hey, cewek. Ngapain kesini? Ini bukan tempat yang bisa kau masuki sembarangan.."Omel seorang cowok yang membuat Ino melihat kearah belakangnya dan menemui pria asing lagi. Ah, sepertinya banyak yang berubah sejak dia putus dengan Sai.

"Shino, lebih baik kita bereskan cewek ini.."Kata Kyuubi yang membuat cowok yang dipanggil Shino menyeringai dan menahan lengan Ino.

Ino yang sudah diajari teknik-teknik dasar untuk mempertahankan diri oleh f(x) segera menendang kaki Shino yang membuat Shino mengendurkan pengangannya dan tidak disia-siakan Ino untuk menjauh dari Shino

"Dasar cewek kurang ajar.."Desis Shino, sementara Kyuubi dan Chouji berusaha menangkap Ino

Dan tidak lama kemudian, ketiga cowok itu terkapar dengan cap kaki Ino di masing-masing wajah cowok itu.

"Ada apa ribut-ribut disini?" Suara yang Ino hafal, membuat Ino membalikkan tubuhnya dan mendapati Sai sedang berdiri di depannya dalam jarak 1 meter

Tanpa Ino sadari, Kyuubi sudah bangun dan menangkap Ino dari belakang yang membuat Ino meronta.

"Lepaskan dia.." Kata Sai yang lebih mirip perintah

"Tapi dia~"Kalimat Kyuubi tidak selesai karena Sai sudah mencengkram kerah baju Kyuubi dan menatapnya dengan marah

"S-Sai. Lepaskan dia. Dia tidak bisa bernafas.." Pinta Ino memeluk lengan Sai yang membuatnya melepaskan Kyuubi dan membiarkan Kyuubi terduduk lemas

Sai menatap Ino dan detik berikutnya, dia memeluk Ino dan berbisik, "aku merindukanmu.."

**.**

**.**

**.**

"Hina, kau yakin ini rumahnya?" Tanya Tenten saat memasuki rumah yang kata Hinata adalah rumah Sai.

Bagaimana Tenten bisa percaya jika keadaan rumah sangat berantakan, (coret) maksudnya sangat kacau. Sofa sudah tidak pada tempatnya dan sampah-sampah bertebaran dimana-mana. Beneran yang punya rumah itu artis?

"Astaga, baru satu cewek yang pergi, sekarang ada lagi dua cewek disini.."Keluh Chouji yang membuat Tenten dan Hinata pasang sikap siaga

"Sepertinya mereka satu sekolah dengan cewek tadi.."Kata seorang cowok yang miriip banget sama Naruto, yah kecuali matanya yang berwarna merah dan rambutnya sedikit pucat.

"Baguslah kalau begitu. Aku masih dendam dengan cewek yang seenaknya menendang wajahku.."Kata Shino yang membuat Tenten dan Hinata mengambil kuda-kuda untuk bertahan

"Hina, bawa tali?"Tanya Tenten yang dijawab Hinata dengan 'killer smile' yang membuat Kyuubi tersepona. Eeh, terpesona maksudnya.

"Oke, let's do it!"

**.**

**.**

**.**

Semua anak-anak f(x) dan VIXX terperangah saat masuk kedalam rumah Sai. Tapi yang membuat mereka terperangah, Tenten sudah mengikat personel Iris sementara Hinata mengintrogasi mereka.

"Hey, kalian tidak bermaksud menculik personel Iris agar manggung di sekolahan kita bukan?" Tanya Sakura yang membuat Tenten dan Hinata sweatdrop mendengarnya

"Kami bukan pyscho.."Protes Tenten, sementara Hinata sepertinya tidak terganggu dengan kehadiran semua orang. Ehm, kan Hinata masuk mode DarkHina yang membuat Kyuubi makin terpesona. *eeh, kok jadi begini ceritanya?*

"Kakak.."Panggil Naruto yang membuat semua orang terdiam dan menatap Naruto. "Kyuu niisan, kenapa disini?"

"Baka! Kau lupa ini bandku?"Omel Kyuubi yang membuat semua orang, termasuk Tenten dan Hinata terperangah.

Tenten dan Hinata merasa bersalah, sehingga berniat melepaskan ikatan Kyuubi, namun Naruto malah berkata "biarkan saja Kyuu niisan diikat. Sekali-kali kakak memang pantas mendapatkannya.."

"Baka! Yang pantas diikat itu kau, bukan aku.." Balas Kyuubi geram

Sebelum perang duo Namikaze itu pecah, buru-buru Sakura melerai. Dan Hinata kembali melanjutkan menanyai (baca mengintrogasi) personel Iris.

"Mereka bilang mau kemana?"Tanya Hinata yang sudah mengulangnya entah untuk kesekian kalinya

"Mana aku tahu!"Jawab Shino kesal

"Mereka kemana?"Kali ini Gaara yang bertanya dan mengeluarkan aura membunuh terbaiknya yang membuat semua orang merinding. Loh, kenapa Gaara jadi begitu? Apa jangan-jangan..

Gaara menyukai Ino..?

'Apa dia menyukai Ino?'Gumam Temari dalam hati karena melihat wajah stoic adiknya sudah berubah menjadi marah dan.. Panik?

"Kami tidak tahu. Dia hanya bilang mereka harus menyelesaikan simfoni terakhir.."Jelas Chouji yang sepertinya terintimidasi oleh aura Gaara

Sementara anak-anak f(x) bergantian mengintrogasi, Hinata mengingat-ingat dimana dia pernah mendengar kalimat itu.

"Apa bunga kesukaan Sai?"Tanya Hinata yang membuat keributan di rumah itu tiba-tiba menghilang

Hening. Sepertinya mereka masih tidak mengerti jalan pikiran Hinata, kenapa malah menanyakan bunga kesukaan Sai?

"Mawar.."Jawab Kyuubi memecah kesuyian

Simfoni terakhir, bunga mawar. Ya, tempat itu. The last rose symphony. Cafe milik Sai, tempat dimana Ino dan Sai pertama kali bertemu.

"Naruto, ayo kita pergi.."Tarik Hinata dan pergi meninggalkan semuanya

"Hina!"Teriak Tenten, namun tidak dihiraukan oleh Hinata

"Ck, terpaksa aku harus iku bersama handsome girl.."Keluh Neji. Tadi Neji numpang mobil Naruto karena mobilnya masuk bengkel.

"Diam kau pretty boy!"Seru Tenten kesal dan berlari menyusul Hinata dan Naruto. "Kau ingin kutinggal?"Jerit Tenten yang sebenarnya tidak perlu karena Neji mengikutinya di belakang

Yang lainnya ikut menyusul, kecuali Sakura dan Sasuke yang memilih untuk tetap tinggal disana. Dan mereka berdua melepaskan tali yang mengikat personel Iris.

Dan, siapa yang tahu apa yang mereka berdua lakukan pada ketiga personel Iris yang malang itu? Hanya mereka dan kami sama saja yang tahu apa yang terjadi.

**.**

**.**

**.**

Ino mengikuti Sai dari belakang. Matanya tidak bisa lepas dari berbagai mawar yang menghiasi sepanjang jalan menuju tempat yang dimaksud Sai. Sudah lama Ino tidak pergi ke cafe itu dengan Eer.. Berbagai alasan. Salah satunya tenpat ini membangkitkan kenangan tentang dirinya dan Sai.

"Kita sudah sampai.."Kata Sai yang membuat lamunan Ino buyar. Ino tidak bisa berkata apa-apa lagi melihat hamparan bunga mawar yang paling diinginkannya saat masih menjadi pacar Sai. Ino sangat ingat, dulu dia merengek sampai menangis agar Sai membelikan bibit mawar itu, Rainbow Rose.

*reader bisa cari di mbah google tentang Rainbow Rose (mawar pelangi) bagi yang penasaran*

"Sebenarnya disaat kau memutuskanku hari itu, aku ingin memperlihatkan mawar ini kepadamu. Kau tahu, ternyata merawat mawar ini lebih sulit daripada merawat mawar lain yang ada disini.."Jelas Sai dan menatap mata Ino dalam-dalam. "Seperti mawar itu, perasaanku padamu sulit untuk berubah. Kau adalah Rainbow Rose di hidupku.."

Ino terdiam, masih mencerna rangkaian kata dari Sai dan memandangi Rainbow Rose yang ada di depannya. Cowok itu.. Selalu saja sukses membuat hatinya luluh sejak pertama kali bertemu, bahkan sekarangpun juga begitu. Tapi dia sudah menyukai cowok lain, Gaara. Sanggupkah Ino mengatakan hal itu pada Sai?

Tapi tunggu. Gaara bukankah menyukai Hinata? Jadi untuk apa Ino memikirkan cowok yang bahkan menggunakan dirinya untuk dekat dengan orang lain?

"Yamanaka Ino.."Panggil Sai yang membuat mata Ino menatap wajah Sai. Sai hanya terseyum dan mengenggam kedua tangan Ino dan berkata "maukah kau menjadi pacarku lagi?"

Ino tidak bisa mengeluarkan suaranya. Dia ingin berteriak kepada Sai agar jangan mengharapkannya lagi, tapi tubuhnya melawan pikiran Ino dan mengangguk iya.

Sai melihatnya langsung memeluk Ino dan berbisik, "aku mencintaimu, Ino.."

Ino memejamkan matanya saat mendengar kalima itu. Dia sudah menyakinkan dirinya sendiri bahwa itulah cara yang terbaik.

'Selamat tinggal Gaara..'Gumam Ino dalam hati

**.**

**.**

**.**

"Hina-chan.. Kita harusnya mencari Ino, bukan kencan.."Kata Naruto saat Hinata membawa Naruto ke sebuah cafe yang bisa dibilang sangat romantis dan cocok untuk pasangan

"Siapa bilang kita kencan?"Jawab Hinata yang membuat Naruto salah tingkah

Sebelum sempat Naruto mengatakan sesuatu, matanya tertumbuk kepada sosok yang sedang bergandengan tangan. Sepertinya Hinata menyadarinya dan menghentikan langkahnya.

"Ino.. Kau~"kata Naruto tidak selesai, karena Hinata memotong dan berkata "apa kau balikan lagi sama Sai?"

Naruto tentu saja shock dengan perkataan sang pacar, ehm.. maksudnya Hinata. Dulu Ino pernah pacaran dengan vokalis Iris?

"Tentu saja. Dia adalah Rainbow rose di hatiku.." Jawab Sai tersenyum senang, sementara Ino hanya tersenyum dengan terpaksa

"Ino, kau tidak harus melakukan itu. Kita bisa mencari band lain. Jangan korbankan perasaanmu untuk~" Hinata tidak bisa menyelesaikan ucapannya karena Ino menatapnya dengan tatapan 'biarkan aku yang menyelesaikannya'

Hinata menghela nafas, "Baiklah. Aku tidak akan ikut campur. Naruto, ayo kita pergi.."

"E-eh? Tapi Ino ~" Naruto tidak menyelesaikan perkataannya karena Hinata menatapnya seolah berkata 'biarkan dia menyelesaikannya'

**.**

**.**

**.**

Tepat saat Temari, Tenten, Shikamaru, Neji dan Gaara sampai di depan cafe, mereka melihat Hinata sedang bergandengan tangan dengan Naruto. Sifat brother complex Neji keluar lagi dan hampir saja mendamprat Naruto kalau tidak melihat pasangan yang ada di belakang Hinata dan Naruto.

Entah reaksi apa yang harus author tuliskan karena keempat manusia itu tidak bisa mengekpresikan kekagetannya, kebingungan dan.. (Author sudah kehabisan kata-kata untuk menggambarkannya) *oiya, Gaara nggak dihitung karena dia kan manusia stoic~ *

Ino melihat kelima orang itu, tapi dia berpura-pura tidak melihat mereka karena berbagai alasan. Err, selain karena sedang tidak ingin diintrogasi, Ino juga tidak yakin apakah dirinya bisa menghadapi Gaara.

"Bye Ino. Bye Shimura.."Pamit Hinata sebelum masuk mobil

Naruto hanya melambaikan tangannya minus cengiran khasnya sebelum menyusul Hinata masuk mobil dan meninggalkan pasangan baru itu (yang Hinata dan Naruto tahu karena keterpakasaan Ino). Mereka berdua tidak menyadari sama sekali bahwa Temari, Tenten, Shikamaru, Neji dan Gaara berada tidak jauh dari tempat parkir mereka.

"Yeah, it's totally late now.."Kata Tenten lirih, namun masih bisa ditangkap oleh telinga yang ada di sekitarnya

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Reader : Eeh, apa-apaan itu! Kenapa chap ini bahas Ino sama Gaara dan Sai! *ngintrogasi author***

**Mei : Err, ano. Itu karena ~ *nggak jadi melanjutkan karena Gaara menatap dengan tatapan membunuh***

**Gaara : kalau nanti gue nggak bisa sama Ino, gue bunuh authornya *menyeringai***

**Reader : *terpesona* SETUJU!**

**Mei : 'mesti kabur dari situasi berbahaya ini deh..' *diam-diam kabur saat Reader terpesona oleh seringai Gaara***

**Mei : Semoga masih ada yang nungguin cerita author ini. Dan jika ikhlas, silahkan review chap ini. Author harus kabur nih sebelum Gaara mau bunuh author.**

**Gaara : *nyiapin pasirnya buat bunuh author***

**Mei : *jawdrop* ano, Gaara.. Kalo bunuh aku sekarang, nanti aku nggak bisa selesaikan chapnya. Trus Gaara mau lihat chap Ino sama Sai bertahan selamanya?**

**Gaara : *balikin pasirnya ke guci lagi***

**#sumpah, obrolan khayalan author yang tak bermutu#**


	9. Chapter 9

**Electric Shock**

**By Shen Meileng**

**Disclamair : always Masashi Kishimoto**

**Warning(!) : AU, OOC, typo (maybe yes), abal-abal dan gaje tingkat akut**

**Ini asli hasil pemikiran Mei yang entah kesambet apa, pas denger lagu f(x) electric shock jadi dapat idenya. Semoga masih ada yang nungguin cerita Mei ini. :D**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Hari ini hari minggu dan seharusnya Temari berada di sekolahan untuk membantu anak-anak OSIS mengecek semua persiapan untuk pensi besok. Tapi demam sialan ini malah menyerangnya dan membuatnya kesal setengah mati.

Dan yang bisa dilakukan Temari hanyalah tidur dan sesekali memandangi langit-langitnya. Ah.. seandainya saja dia tidak sakit, mungkin sekarang bisa berkumpul bersama f(x) dan bisa melihatnya. Mungkin sekarang orang itu sangat senang karena Temari sakit dan tidak bisa mengomelinya.

'Kenapa dibawah sangat ribut? Bukankah Gaara dan Kakuro sudah pergi ke KIHS dari tadi?' Gumam Temari bingung dan penasaran. Dan karena penasaran itulah juga, dia memaksakan kakinya untuk keluar dari kamarnya.

Temari tidak bisa berkata apa-apa karena terlalu shock melihat orang yang dipikirkannya sedang berada di ruang tamu bersama ibunya. Dia tidak bisa menahan geli saat mendengar ibunya memanggilnya dengan 'Shika-chan'.

"Shika-chan, kenapa kau tidak pernah kemari lagi?" Tanya Kakura merajuk, yang membuat Temari berusaha menahan tawanya agar tidak di dengar oleh ibunya dan Shikamaru

Shikamaru tampaknya tidak terganggu sama sekali dengan panggilan 'chan' yang digunakan oleh Kakura dan berkata "maafkan aku bi karena jarang berkunjung. Aku banyak kegiatan akhir-akhir ini.."

"Aa~"kata Kakura mengerti. "Lalu kenapa Shika-chan kemari? Bukankah harusnya sekarang kau bersama Gaara di KIHS? Dan kenapa Shika-chan bawa coklat dan stroberry?"

Shikamaru menggaruk kepalanya yang tidak gatal, yang membuat Kakura tersenyum maklum. Sepertinya dia tahu apa yang terjadi dengan bocah Nara yang ada di depannya itu.

"Kau mengkhawatirkannya kan?"

Diam sejenak.

"Ya, aku memang mengkuatirkannya bi.."

Temari hampir terjungkal ke tangga jika tangannya tidak mencengkram sisi tangga. Shikamaru yang mendengar suara ribut langsung mencari asal suara dan detik berikutnya, dia sudah berlari menaiki tangga untuk melihat keadaan Temari.

"Mendokusai! Kenapa kau tidak beristirahat dikamar!" Bentak Shikamaru yang membuat Temari diam dan.. Ketakutan. Baru kali ini dia mendengar suara Shikamaru semarah itu.

Tidak kunjung mendapat jawaban, Shikamaru menggendong Temari ala bridal yang membuat Temari shock dan meronta untuk diturunkan.

"Diam, nona Mendokusai!"Kata Shikamaru dingin yang membuat Temari terdiam

Sementara Kakura? Nyonya Sabaku itu hanya tertawa melihat tingkah dua remaja di rumahnya itu. Yah, paling tidak bebannya sebagai orang tua sudah sedikit berkurang karena melihat anaknya mempunyai orang yang disukainya.

**.**

**.**

**.**

"Kenapa kau disini?"Tanya Temari berbaring di tempat tidurnya. Sebenarnya dia mau duduk, tapi tatapan si Nanas a.k.a Shikamaru yang berkata 'tetap di posisimu atau aku melakukan sesuatu padamu' yang membuat Temari mengurungkan niatnya

Shikamaru hanya diam yang membuat Temari sebal. Temari hampir berteriak kesal karena tidak kunjung mendapat jawaban, jika Shikamaru tidak membuka suaranya. "Aku mengkuatirkanmu.."

'Apa? Aku nggak salah dengar kan?' Gumam Temari tidak percaya

"Ha?"

Shikamaru menggaruk kepalanya yang tidak gatal, yang membuat Temari kebingungan.

"Kau tidak apa-apa nanas?"

"Bisakah kau berhenti memanggilku nanas, Temari?" Balas Shikamaru yang membuat Temari bingung. Yang di dengarnya barusan itu mimpi kan? Apa karena dia demam?

Karena terlalu sibuk dengan pikirannya sendiri, Temari bahkan tidak sadar bahwa Shikamaru keluar dari kamarnya. Temari berhenti melamun saat suara pintu tertutup dan Shikamaru datang dengan membawa kantong plastik.

"Aku tidak tahu kau mau makan coklat atau stoberry hari ini, jadi kubelikan keduanya.." Katanya dan menyodorkan kantong plastik

Temari yang sudah duduk, ragu menerima pemberian Shikamaru walaupun akhirnya dia mengambilnya juga.

'Kami-sama, kenapa dia jadi bersikap manis seperti ini? Bukankah ini hal yang merepotkan baginya? Atau jangan-jangan ini hanyalah mimpi..'Gumam Temari

"Kau kenapa? Apa hari ini kau tidak mau makan coklat maupun stroberry?"Tanya Shikamaru yang menyadari tatapan Temari yang kebingungan

"A-aku mimpi kan sekarang?"Tanya Temari yang sepertinya lebih mirip menanyakan dirinya sendiri

Dan segalanya berlangsung terlalu cepat. Yang Temari tahu, sekarang bibirnya dan bibir Shikamaru terkunci. Dan Temari berani bersumpah, wajahnya sudah mengalahkan warna rambut adiknya dan suhu badannya lebih naik lagi.

Shikamaru melepaskan ciumannya dan memeluk Temari. Hembusan nafas Shikamaru menggelitik telinga Temari. Entahlah warna apa telinga Temari sekarang, dia tidak mau ambil pusing.

"Apakah yang tadi menurutmu adalah mimpi?" Bisik Shikamaru yang membuat Temari bahagia dan tiba-tiba pandangannya gelap

"Temari?"Panggil Shikamaru yang tidak kunjung mendapatkan jawaban dan melepaskan pelukannya dari Temari.

Dan tebak, Temari pingsan di pelukan Shikamaru.

'Ck, aku bahkan belum memberitahukan hal yang terpenting..'Gumam Shikamaru kesal dan membaringkan Temari di tempat tidur.

**.**

**.**

**.**

Eh, nggak penasaran kenapa Shikamaru tahu-tahu sudah ada di rumah Temari? Let's see the flashback. :)

(Flasback)

Shikamaru menguap dengan malas. Ini baru jam 6 pagi dan hari ini adalah hari minggu. Seharusnya dia melanjutkan tidurnya dan bangun jam 11 siang seperti biasanya, tapi akhir-akhir ini dia tidak bisa melakukannya karena berbagai alasan.

Dan tentu saja semua alasan itu bermula dari gadis itu. Gadis yang setahun lebih tua darinya dan mulutnya yang cerewet mengalahkan ibunya jika mengomelinya.

Harusnya jam segini suara gadis itu sudah memenuhi rumahnya karena setiap minggu gadis itu datang ke rumahnya. Dan Shikamaru tahu apa alasan gadis itu datang kerumah. Apa lagi kalau bukan untuk membuat perhitungan dengannya?

Tapi hari ini tidak ada suara gadis itu. Harusnya dia gembira dan kembali ke alam mimpinya. Namun entahlah, hari ini perasaanya tidak enak. Dengan malas-malasan, Shikamaru menyeret tubuhnya ke kamar madi dan membersihkan dirinya.

"Shikamaru, apa kau bertengkar dengan Temari?" Tanya ayah Shikamaru, sementara ibunya meletakkan sarapan ke hadapan Shikamaru

"Tidak"

"Lalu kenapa hari ini Temari-chan tidak datang?" Kali ini ibunya yang bertanya yang membuat Shikamaru sibuk mencari-cari kemungkinan Temari tidak datang

"Mungkin sedang sibuk mengurusi pensi untuk besok"

Ayah dan ibu Shikamaru tampaknya cukup puas dengan jawaban Shikamaru.

"Terima kasih atas makanannya. Aku berangkat" pamit Shikamaru dan mengambil jaket yang ada pada kursinya

.

.

'Ck, dimana nona mendokusai itu?' Gerutu Shikamaru saat mencari-cari sosok gadis itu diantara orang-orang yang mempersiapkan pensi

"Apa!? Mari-chan sakit!" Pekik Sakura yang membuat Shikamaru membatu. Dia tidak salah dengar bukan?

"Te-tenanglah Sakura.." Ino berusaha menenangkan sahabatnya itu

"Bagaimana aku bisa tenang? Sahabat kita sakit Ino, SAKIT!" Balas Sakura sengit

"Aku tahu itu, tapi jika kita panik bagaimana acara ini akan berlangsung? Apa kau ingin mendengar Temari mengomeli kita selama sisa tahun ini karena gagal membuat pensi?" Tanya Ino yang membuat Sakura menarik nafas dan membuangnya perlahan

Shikamaru tidak mengetahui apa yang dibicarakan selanjutnya oleh kedua gadis yang menurutnya bawel itu karena dirinya langsung berlari ke tempat parkir. Gaara dan Kankuro yang baru sampai di tempat parkir bingung melihat tingkah Shikamaru yang seperti orang gila.

"Hey Gaara, apa yang terjadi sama si Nara itu?" Tanya Kankuro yang dijawab Gaara dengan mengangkat bahunya

(Flashback end)

**.**

**.**

**.**

Temari mengerjap-kerjapkan matanya saat melihat langit-langit kamarnya. Dan tanpa ia sadari, dia menghela nafas.

"Haha.. Mana mungkin dia melakukan hal itu. Tadi pasti hanya mimpi.." Temari tertawa pelan

"Memangnya kau mimpi apa?" Shikamaru yang sudah sejak tadi berada di samping Temari dan menopang dagunya membuat Temari terdiam dan pelan-pelan melirik sampingnya

"Kya! Kenapa kau disini, Shikamaru!" Jerit Temari shock, sementara Shikamaru menutup telinganya agar tidak budek mendengar jeritan Temari

"Jangan menjerit di telingaku, Temari!"

Temari terdiam saat mendengar Shikamaru memanggil namanya. Sudah lama sepertinya mereka tidak saling memanggil nama masing-masing. Mungkin terakhir kali sejak masuk SMP.

"Bisa kita teruskan yang tadi?" Tanya Shikamaru yang membuat Temari yang belum sembuh dari shocknya, langsung memerah wajahnya karena mendengar perkataan Shikamaru. "Dan kali ini aku tidak membiarkanmu pingsan.."Bisiknya yang sukses membuat wajah Temari lebih merah dari rambut adiknya, Gaara.

'Kami-sama, apa yang akan diperbuat si nanas padaku?'Gumam Temari dalam hati dan memandangi langit-langit kamarnya

**.**

**.**

**.**

Sementara di KIHS, si muka stoic Sasuke tidak bisa menahan kemarahannya saat mendapat sms dari Shikamaru. Kalau Sasuke tidak ingat hp yang di pegangnya saat ini merupakan hadiah dari Sakura, mungkin sekarang juga dia akan membanting hp itu ke tembok.

"Teme, tenanglah. Masih ada aku yang membereskan semuanya.." Naruto berusaha menenangkan Sasuke. Padahal bebannya sudah banyak karena mengawasi seluruh peralatan dan mengawasi Gaara agar tidak merusak properti KIHS karena melihat Ino dijemput Sai untuk makan siang. Ditambah lagi sekarang si Sasuke sekarang mengamuk karena Shikamaru. Apa hidupnya tidak bisa lebih menderita lagi?

Sasuke mendengus kesal dan pergi entah kemana yang membuat Naruto sedikit lega. Tapi itu tidak berlangsung lama karena Naruto merasakan aura-aura membunuh di sekitarnya dan sepertinya dari orang yang dia kenal. Ternyata benar, sekarang Gaara dan Sasuke sedang perang deathglare yang membuat Naruto jawdrop.

"Woi Teme! Muka tembok! Daripada perang deathglare, mendingan bantuin aku.." Teriak Naruto yang membuat dua manusia satu spesies (baca stoic) beda famili (baca klan) menatap Naruto tanpa menghentikan deathglare mereka

Empat siku-siku tak kasat mata timbul di pelipis Naruto dan membuatnya membalas tatapan dua manusia itu dengan deathglare terbaiknya yang membuat mereka terdiam. Baru kali itu mereka berdua Namikaze Naruto marah besar. Saat sampai di depan mereka, Naruto menjewer telinga keduanya seperti ibu-ibu menghukum anaknya yang nakal.

"Cepat selesaikan pekerjaan kalian atau aku mengatakan semua hal jelek kalian berdua yang kutahu pada gadis-gadis kalian.." Kata Naruto dengan suara datar, namun dia memberikan senyum seringai terbaiknya. Dan ajaibnya, dua orang itu mengangguk paham meski harus meringis menahan sakit.

Naruto segera melepaskan jewerannya di telinga dua orang tersebut dan mereka berdua pergi ke tempat masing-masing. Anak-anak KIHS dan SIHS terperangah melihat Naruto yang bisa menjinakkan dua manusia stoic yang terkenal dengan keras kepalanya.

"Na-ru-to~"panggil Sakura yang membuat Naruto merinding. Aura-aura membunuh sudah sangat terasa di belakang tubuhnya. Dengan takut-takut Naruto membalikkan tubuhnya dan benar saja, dia mendapati Sakura sedang mengepalkan tangannya dan bersiap untuk menghajarnya

"E-eto. Aku punya alasan melakukannya.."Kata Naruto terbata

"Tapi tidak harus menjewer Sasuke juga kan?" Tanya Sakura dan membunyikan jari-jarinya yang membuat Naruto jawdrop

'Kami-sama, tolong kirimkan siapa saja untuk menolongku dari Saku-chan..' Doa Naruto dalam hati

"Saku-chan? Naruto? Apa yang sedang kalian perbuat?" Hinata yang datang dengan wajah innoncent membuat Naruto bernafas lega. Sepertinya kami sama mendengarkan doanya. Memang benar kata Minato, doa anak alim pasti di dengar oleh Kami sama. *Heh author, bukannya tadi termasuk doa manusia teraniaya?*

(Oke lupakan)

Sakura melihat Hinata hanya menghela nafas malas. Sakura dan seluruh anak-anak KIHS tahu, salah-salah bersikap nanti Hinata jadi DarkHina. *mereka semua masih belum tahu kalau di depan Naruto, Hinata tidak bisa jadi DarkHina*

"Tidak ada apa-apa.."Jawab Sakura dan menatap Naruto seolah-olah berkata 'awas kau memberitahunya!'

"Benarkah?"

"Iya Hina-chan.. Oiya, temani aku makan ya. Aku lapar.."Kata Naruto berusaha menyakinkan Hinata dan memberikan cengiran terbaiknya

"Aku membawakan makanan untukmu. Apa kau mau?" Tawar Hinata yang langsung di gandeng Naruto

"Kalau begitu tunggu apa lagi? Ayo kita makan!" Ajak Naruto dan menarik Hinata untuk bersamanya. Anak-anak KIHS dan SIHS tentu saja sirik dengan pemandangan yang ada di depan mereka. Siapa yang nggak sirik kalau cowok nomer 3 terkece di SIHS jadian sama cewek nomer 1 di KIHS?

**.**

**.**

**.**

Bagaimana dengan nasib Temari dan Shikamaru? Mari kita lihat.

"Haah?" Kata Temari tidak percaya

"Ada apa? Ada yang salah?"Tanya Shikamaru tak bedosa

'Tentu saja iya! Dan yang terpenting, kenapa cincinnya kekecilan!' Gerutu Temari

Wait. What trully happen?

Oke, author jelasin secara singkat (sebenarnya author nggak punya ide buat percakapannya Shikamaru dan Temari). Setelah Temari sadar dari pingsannya, Shikamaru memasangkan cincin perak yang di dalamnya bertuliskan 'Temari & Shikamaru'. Temari yang sudah tersipu-sipu dengan perlakuan Shikamaru itu harus menahan marah saat cincin itu tidak muat di jari manisnya. What The Hell!

"Sudahlah, nanti kubelikan cincin yang ukurannya cocok dengamu.." Kata Shikamaru dan memasukkan ke kantongnya

"Tidak mau! Aku mau cincin itu!"

"Tapi itu kekecilan untukmu. Untuk apa menyimpan benda kekecilan?"

"Karena.. Karena itu hadiah pertamamu selain ulang tahunku.." Kata Temari pelan dan malu-malu, tapi masih bisa ditangkap pemuda Nara itu

"Jadi, kau menginginkannya?"Tanya Shikamaru yang dengan polosnya dijawab Temari dengan anggukan. Sepertinya efek demam membuat Temari jadi gadis penurut, apalagi nurutnya sama Shikamaru. Itu 'sesuatuu'.. *eh, kok ikutan syahrini author Mei?*

Shikamaru menyeringai dan berkata "boleh.. Asal kau mau menciumku"

Temari hanya terdiam tanpa ekspresi yang membuat Shikamaru tertawa dalam hati. Memang saat yang paling tepat untuk mengerjai Sabaku sulung adalah saat sedang demam. Karena hanya saat itu saja Temari terlihat lemah dan mau mendengarkan perkataan Shikamaru.

"Kenapa diam? Kau keberatan jika~" perkataan Shikamaru terputus karena Temari mencium Shikamaru.

Wait.. APA! Shikamaru dicium Temari!

Seandainya.. Kejadian ini ditonton oleh duo Sabaku a.k.a Kankuro dan Gaara, mungkin Shikamaru tidak bakalan pulang tanpa 'tanda perkenalan' oleh duo Sabaku.

"Jadi, mana cincinnya?" Tagih Temari saat Temari melepaskan bibirnya dari Shikamaru. Shikamaru masih shock dengan perbuatan Temari yang tiba-tiba tadi walaupun.. Err, bisa dibilang seperti ribuan kupu-kupu ingin menyeruak dari rongga dadanya

"Shikamaru? Apa kau masih disini?" Panggil Temari dan melambaikan tangannya di depan wajah Shikamaru. "Atau yang tadi kurang?"

Mendengar perkataan Temari tadi, Shikamaru langsung tersentak dan kembali ke dunia nyata. Kalau Temari melakukannya lagi, Shikamaru tidak berjanji akan menahan dirinya untuk menyentuh Temari lebih jauh.

"Terima kasih.." Temari tersenyum dan melepaskan kalungnya dan memasukkan cincin itu di kalungnya sebelum memasangnya kembali ke lehernya

"Butuh bantuan?" Tawar Shikamaru yang dijawab anggukan oleh Temari

Kali ini Shikamaru harus membagi 2 fokusnya untuk memasang kalung ke leher Temari dan membuat dirinya tetap waras dengan jaraknya dengan Temari sedekat itu. Salah sedikit, mungkin saja Shikamaru menyerang Temari seperti yang dilakukannya tadi atau bahkan lebih parah.

"Sudah?" Tanya Temari yang heran Shikamaru tidak kunjung bersuara

"Eh.. I-iya"jawab Shikamaru terbata. Cie, rekor untuk Shikamaru karena terbata di depan orang lain, apalagi ini di depan Temari

Setelah itu, Shikamaru menyuruh Temari untuk tidur lagi dan (lagi-lagi) dituruti oleh Temari.

'Aku harus berhati-hati di dekatmu atau aku tidak bisa menahan diriku sendiri..' Gumam Shikamaru dan melirik tangannya yang di genggam oleh Temari

**.**

**.**

**.**

Betapa menyedihkan hidup Tenten, itulah setidaknya yang sedang dipikirkan oleh tokoh kita ini. Bagaimana tidak, jika semua teman-temannya di f(x) sudah punya pacar ya walaupun yang benar-benar terlihat pacaran adalah Hinata dan Naruto serta Ino dan Sai. Tapi tetap saja, setidaknya kedua sahabatnya yang lain punya gebetan. Lha dia? Boro-boro punya gebetan, yang ada banyak cewek yang menyatakan cinta sama dia gara-gara wajahnya yang cakep.

'Kami sama, kapan aku punya pacar? Aku nggak mungkin jadi Yuri demi punya pacar kan?' Gumam Tenten dan memandang langit dengan malas. Dia sekarang berada di salah satu kursi di taman Konoha.

*oiya, bagi yang nggak tahu. Yuri itu kayak Yaoi, tapi bedanya itu cewek sama cewek. Kalo Yaoi itu kan cowok sama cowok*

"Hey cewek! Ngapain disitu?" Suara yang Tenten sangat hafal karena keseringan bertengkar membuat Tenten membuka matanya dan mendapati Neji sudah berada di depannya. Err, lebih tepatnya berjongkok di depannya

"Eh, ngapain duduk seperti itu?" Tanya Tenten yang masih belum menyadari kalau Neji tadi memanggilnya 'cewek', bukan 'handsome girl' seperti biasa

Neji berdiri dari posisinya dan duduk di sebelah Tenten. "Tadi aku kebetulan lewat di sekitar sini karena mau mengambil mobilku di bengkel. Dan siapa sangka aku bertemu denganmu disini?"

"Oh~"

Diam. Sepertinya Tenten masih memikirkan bagaimana nasibnya bisa sebagai cewek yang 'gagal' karena tidak pernah berpacaran sekalipun. Salahkan ayah dan ibunya yang berdebat ingin anak perempuan dan laki-laki di saat yang bersamaan, padahal jelas-jelas anak yang dikandung hanyalah satu. Dan sepertinya Kami sama bingung mau kasih yang mana dan akhirnya diberi anak gender cewek kelakuan cowok.

"Mau temani aku mengambil mobilku di bengkel?" Tawar Neji yang membuyarkan lamunan Tenten

"Eh.. Ya?" Kata Tenten yang sebenarnya mau bertanya apa yang dikatakan Neji, tapi Neji mengira Tenten menjawab 'iya' dan menarik Tenten untuk ikut dengannya.

'Wait, kenapa perasaan ini sama seperti waktu itu? Saat aku ditolong oleh cowok yang berwajah cantik?' Gumam Tenten bingung dan sejenak melupakan untuk menenangkan jantungnya yang tidak karuan

**.**

**.**

**.**

Sementara Ino? Sekarang Ino berada di rumah sang pacar, Sai dan seperti biasanya Ino mengomel karena rumah pacarnya jauh dari kata 'bersih'.

"Kau itu artis, tapi kenapa tidak bisa menjaga rumah sendiri! Bukankah ada layanan pembantu yang bisa kau panggil untuk membersihkan rumah ini!" Omel Ino saat selesai membereskan rumah Sai

Yang diomelin bukannya merasa bersalah, tapi malah tersenyum. Baginya, suara omelan Ino itu adalah suara yang dikirim dari surga. *hm, sepertinya Ino perlu membawa Sai ke psikologi tentang pikirannya tadi* (oke lupakan)

"Aah~ mungkin dari sekarang aku harus mencari suami yang pintar bersih-bersih rumah. Dan pastinya itu bukan kau, Sai.." Gerutu Ino sukses membuat Sai terlonjak dan segera menarik Ino ke pelukannya

"Bilang yang kau katakan tadi bercanda!" Kata Sai kalut, sementara Ino hanya tertawa dalam hati karena sangat mudah menipu Sai

"Jika tidak?"

Sai melepaskan pelukannya dan menatap Ino dengan tatapan yang membuat Ino tidak dapat menahan tawanya. Siapa yang tidak akan tertawa jika semua orang yang dikenalnya bilang Sai adalah cowok terkeren dengan sikapnya yang tenang dan sabar sekarang bertingkah seperti anak-anak yang kehilangan mainan.

"Ino, kau harus dihukum!" Kata Sai yang sadar dirinya sedang dikerjai oleh Ino

Sementara Ino? Dia masih belum bisa berhenti tertawa yang membuat Sai kesal dan mencium pipi Ino. Sai tahu jika dia melakukannya, Ino akan terdiam dan bertingkah seperti orang kebingungan.

Dan dugaan Sai memang benar, karena Ino terdiam dan mengerjap-kerjapkan matanya serta memengang pipinya yang dicium Sai.

"Sai kau mesum!" Jerit Ino dan berjalan ke dapur dengan menghentak-hentakkan kakinya. Sungguh pasangan aneh yang kelakukan seperti anak-anak.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Terima kasih sudah membaca chap ini. Dan author Mei membuat ini agak panjang karena ini menjelang detik-detik chap terakhir. *hiks, author ambil tisu buat elap air mata***

**Reader : so sweet banget sih bagian Shikamaru dan Temari. Tapi kenapa nggak dibuat dialog Shikamaru yang sedang nembak Temari?**

**Mei : tanya sama Shikamaru aja sana**

**Shikamaru : *berdehem* merepotkan saja jika aku melakukannya jika tahu jawabannya iya**

**Temari : *menahan marah* APA! Dasar nanas yang tidak punya sisi romantis**

**Kankuro : *nyiapin boneka beracun* oi, Nara! Kau apain kakak gue!**

**Gaara : *nyiapin pasir buat nyerang Shikamaru* apa yang kau lakukan saat aku nggak ada di dekat Temari nee..?**

**Shikamaru & Temari : *jawdrop***

**Reader : jangan salahkan Shikamaru, salahkan author Mei.. *tunjuk author***

**Kankuro & Gaara : *memberi deathglare terbaik ke penulis***

**Mei : *nelan ludah* ano.. Itu sudah ketentuannya. Trus kalo mau nyerang aku sekarang, kalian berdua rela di cerita ini jomblo selama-lamanya?**

**Kankuro & Gaara : aku nggak mau JOMBLO!**

**Mei, Reader, Shikamaru & Temari : *jawdrop massal***

**Seperti biasa, diminta keikhlasannya untuk meriview.. :)**


	10. Chapter 10

_**Electric Shock**_

_**By Shen Meileng**_

_**Disclamair : always Masashi Kishimoto**_

_**Warning(!) : AU, OOC, typo (maybe yes), abal-abal dan gaje tingkat akut**_

_**Ini asli hasil pemikiran Mei yang entah kesambet apa, pas denger lagu f(x) electric shock jadi dapat idenya. Semoga masih ada yang nungguin cerita Mei ini. :D**_

**.**

**.**

**.**

Hari ini adalah pensi gabungan dari KIHS dan SIHS. Dan pensi kali ini di adakan di KIHS dengan syarat acara puncak alias pesta dansa dilakukan di SIHS.

Temari terlihat sudah lebih sehat dan bergabung bersama f(x) sementara anggota VIXX sepertinya masih sibuk mengurusi beberapa hal di SIHS untuk acara puncak nanti malam.

"Astaga Dobe. Tidak bisakah aku berkeliling sebentar di sini.."Pinta Naruto saat berada di ruang OSIS KIHS. Naruto hanya ingin melihat sang pacar di kelasnya yang sedang mengadakan cosplay cafe

"Tidak" Sasuke menjawabnya dengan singkat dan membuat Naruto kecewa tingkat dewa

Sasuke dan seluruh anggota VIXX yang lain tahu kalau Naruto itu fettish sama baju maid. Bisa-bisa nanti Naruto jadi over acting dan membuat citra SIHS, khususnya VIXX hancur. Hell no!

Naruto hanya menekuk wajahnya dalam-dalam lalu tersenyum, sepertinya mendapatkan ide. Naruto segera mengambil hp miliknya dan tidak berapa lama Naruto sudah tersambung dengan seseorang.

"Hai Saku-chan, kau dimana sekarang?" Naruto bertanya dengan santai tanpa mempedulikan tatapan Sasuke yang sepertinya ingin mengulitinya hidup-hidup

"Tentu saja di cafe kelas kami. Kenapa kau menanyakan hal yang sudah pasti?" Omel Sakura

"Aku tahu, tapi aku tidak di izinkan kesana.." Naruto berubah menjadi seorang pengadu

"Dengan fettishmu, aku rasa wajar saja jika kau tidak di izinkan kemari"

Naruto hanya cemberut yang membuat Sasuke menyeringai tipis. Sepertinya Sasuke sudah mengetahui rencana sahabatnya itu dan ternyata gagal.

"Ah Saku-chan. Aku kan mau lihat kostum apa yang kau gunakan.." Gerutu Naruto yang membuat Sasuke menghentikan seringainya. Apa! Sakura pakai kostum maid? Berarti..

Sasuke langsung berlari keluar dari ruangan OSIS yang membuat Neji dan Gaara bingung, namun segera di lupakan lantaran sibuk dengan kegiatannya masing-masing. Sementara Naruto? Hanya tersenyum licik.

".. Oi Teme! Kau mendengarkanku?" Omel Sakura

"Eh? Oiya Sakura, kau pakai kostum apa?" Tanya Naruto (pura-pura) tidak mendengar perkataan Sakura

"Aku bertugas di bagian dapur, Teme. Sudahlah, aku sibuk. Aku tutup telepon.." Tanpa persetujuan Naruto, Sakura segera memutuskan sambungan telepon

'Kena kau Dobe..'Tawa Naruto dalam hati

*hiks, kok Naruto yang polos jadi licik begini sih? Siapa yang mengajari Namikaze Naruto yang polos dan unyu-unyu jadi licik?* #plak

**.**

**.**

**.**

Sakura sudah beberapa kali meronta, tapi tetap saja Sasuke tidak mempedulikannya dan malah mempercepat langkahnya. Saat ini Sasuke membawa (baca menculik) Sakura dari kelasnya. Sasuke langsung gelap mata saat mendengar Naruto bertanya di telepon pada Sakura kostum apa yang di gunakannya.

"Sasuke-kun!" Teriak Sakura saat Sasuke membawa Sakura ke ruang musik

Sasuke tidak mempedulikan teriakan Sakura yang memekakkan telinga dan menurunkan Sakura yang sejak tadi di gendongnya di bahunya.

"Apa-apaan sih Sasuke-kun!" Omel Sakura saat sudah di turunkan oleh Sasuke dan bersiap meninggalkan Sasuke jika tangan Sakura tidak di tangkap Sasuke

"Jangan kembali.."

Sakura bingung melihat Sasuke berubah menjadi aneh. "Sasuke, kau tidak sakit kan? Sikapmu aneh.."

Hening. Sakura yang tidak tahu (baca tidak peka) dengan perubahan aura Sasuke, berusaha melepaskan genggaman tangan Sasuke dari tangannya.

"Apa aneh jika orang yang dicintai tidak boleh di lihat oleh orang lain?" Tanya Sasuke yang membuat Sakura terpana

Satu detik

Dua detik

Tiga detik

"Bu-bukankah kau menyukai Hinata?" Suara Sakura memecahkan keheningan yang aneh diantara keduanya

"Aku memang menyukainya.." Jawab Sasuke santai yang membuat Sakura menampar wajah Sasuke

"Baka! Kalau begitu kenapa kau mengatakan mencintaiku! Aku tidak peduli dengan status kita sebagai tunangan, tapi aku tidak akan pernah memaafkanmu jika mempermainkan perasaanku.."

Setelah mengatakan itu, Sakura berlari meninggalkan Sasuke sambil menahan tangisnya. Padahal Sakura sudah berusaha menguatkan hatinya jika Sasuke tidak mencintainya. Padahal Sakura juga sudah berusaha tidak terlihat sangat bahagia saat Sasuke menjadi tunangannya. Padahal~

Brugh! Karena terlalu banyak memikirkan perasannya pada Sasuke, Sakura menabran seseorang hingga dirinya terpental jatuh.

"Nona, kau tidak apa-apa?" Suara bass yang sepertinya familiar di telinga Sakura membuat Sakura mendongakkan kepalanya dan mendapati lelaki berambut merah serta berwajah imut menatapnya dengan perasaan bersalah

"Sasori..?"Panggil Sakura lirih. Dia sepertinya tampak terkejut melihat Sakura dan tanpa sadar mengucapkan "Sakura" dengan lirih

**.**

**.**

**.**

Neji sebenarnya malas ikut bersama Naruto untuk pergi ke cosplay cafe. Yah, tahu sendiri kan Naruto punya fettish sama baju maid. Tapi kalau Neji tidak ingat sama sepupu tercintanya, Hinata, mungkin Neji lebih memilih masuk ke rumah hantu.

"Selamat datang.." Sapa beberapa maid yang membuat Naruto tersenyum 'sejuta volt' saking senangnya, sementara Neji tidak peduli dengan tatapan menggoda dari beberapa maid. Eer, walaupun sebenarnya yang menatap Neji dengan tatapan itu hampir semua kaum hawa di cafe itu.

Setelah Hinata mengantarkan Neji dan Naruto ke meja, Hinata mencatat pesanan mereka dan segera berlalu. Cafe mereka memang sedang ramai karena seluruh f(x) terlibat di cafe, walaupun yang berada di garis depan a.k.a jadi maid hanya Hinata, Ino dan Tenten.

Ngomong-ngomong Tenten, Naruto sepertinya sibuk mencari-cari kehadiran Tenten. Neji sebenarnya juga penasaran kemana gerangan 'Handsome Girl' berada. Padahal menurut keterangan Hinata, Tenten bertugas menjadi salah satu maid.

"Silahkan menikmati hidangan kalian.." Suara Jassy membuat Naruto dan Neji tersentak kaget. Ternyata, suara itu berasal dari maid yang sangat imut. Sepertinya mereka berdua masih shock terhadap maid yang berdiri di depannya

"Tenten?" Panggil Neji yang pulih duluan terhadap keterkejutan perubahan Tenten sekaligus memastikan cewek yang ada di depannya

"Ya, Pretty Boy?"

Oke, kesampingkan panggilan Tenten yang masih memanggil Neji 'Pretty Boy'. Mereka berdua, (Naruto dan Neji) masih shock dengan perubahan Tenten. Apalagi Neji, karena sehari sebelumnya, Neji bertemu Tenten dengan rambut normal a.k.a cepak. Kenapa sekarang rambutnya panjang sebahu?

"Maaf, aku tidak bisa menemani kalian mengobrol karena banyak yang harus ku kerjakan.." Pamit Tenten dan tanpa persetujuan Neji dan Naruto, dia langsung pergi

Naruto yang sudah pulih dari keterkejutannya tanpa sadar berkata "dia.. Dia jadi terlihat seperti cewek normal.."

Neji tidak menanggapi perkataan Naruto karena matanya tidak lepas dari Tenten. Dan sepertinya Neji sudah tahu siapa yang akan di ajaknya ke lantai dansa malam nanti.

**.**

**.**

**.**

Sakura menemani Sasori berkeliling KIHS. Mereka berdua tidak berbicara yang membuat suasan menjadi canggung. Dan sepertinya Sakura melupakan tugasnya di cafe kelasnya.

"Bagaimana kabarmu?" Sasori akhirnya membuka pembicaraan

Sakura hanya menghela nafas, "Entahlah. Kau sendiri?"

"Biasa saja.."

Hening. Hanya suara kebisingan di sekitar mereka yang terdengar. Dan langkah mereka tidak terasa sampai di depan rumah hantu.

"Ayo, silahkan masuk.." Tawar seorang cowok yang tanpa persetujuan Sakura maupun Sasori, mereka di tarik masuk ke ruangan itu

"Kyaaa!" Jerit Sakura saat tiba-tiba di kejutkan oleh hantu yang muncul tiba-tiba dan spontan saja Sakura memeluk Sasori

"Um.. Saku-chan, mereka sudah pergi.." Bisik Sasori di telinga Sakura yang membuatnya tersadar dengan posisinya dan berusaha menjauhi Sasori, namun dicegah Sasori dan malah menarik Sakura untuk berjalan bersamanya.

"Jangan jauh-jauh dariku. Aku tahu kau takut dengan mereka.."Kata Sasori yang tidak melepaskan genggamannya dari tangan Sakura

Sakura tidak menjawabnya. Dadanya bergemuruh karena jantungnya dipompa lebih cepat. Entahlah, apa karena efek rumah hantu atau perlakuan Sasori.

'Sasori-kun, kenapa kau selalu datang di saat aku sedih dan meninggalkanku di saat aku mengharapkanmu?' Gumam Sakura dalam hati

**.**

**.**

**.**

Konser band Iris berjalan dengan sukses. Berterima kasihlah pada Yamanaka Ino yang berhasil membujuk pacar tercinta.. Eer maksudnya Sai, agar mau konser di KIHS. Dan jangan lupakan Sakura dan Sasuke yang berhasil membuat ketiga personel Iris harus manggung extra alias melebihi jam yang di kontrak karena tingkah Sai waktu itu. Entahlah apa yang di lakukan kedua tokoh ini sehingga ketiga personel Iris, terutama Kyuubi yang keras kepala mau menuruti perkataan remaja berusia 3 tahun lebih muda darinya.

"Kyaa! Sai-kun keren!" Pekik gadis-gadis yang memenuhi aula yang di rubah menjadi tempat konser

"Kyaa! Kyuubi-kun juga sangat keren.."

"Kyaa! Chouji makin imut deh.."

"Kyaa! Shino-kun juga makin cool.."

Dan berbagai jeritan-jeritan gadis-gadis penggemar Iris yang memekakkan telinga Ino. Padahal, jika Ino sedang nonton konser VIXX atau AJAX juga berteriak heboh seperti kumpulan gadis-gadis di konser ini.

"Ini adalah lagu terakhir.." Sai berkata dan melemparkan senyuman yang kali ini bukan senyum palsu yang sukses terlihat lebih keren dari pada biasanya. Penonton, terutama para gadis menjerit saat melihat senyuman Sai seperti itu. Namun detik berikutnya mereka bengong saat mendengar kalimat yang keluar dari mulut Sai selanjutnya.

"Dan lagu ini untuk gadisku yang selama ini ku cari-cari. Dia adalah hidupku dan aku ingin memberitahumu, bahwa aku selalu mencintaimu, Ino.."

Para penonton langsung berbisik-bisik, siapa yang di maksud Sai. Sementara Ino mendengar itu hanya tersenyum, namun wajahnya terlihat sedih dan merasa bersalah.

'Sai, maafkan aku. Tapi cintaku bukan untukmu lagi..' Gumam Ino lirih

**.**

**.**

**.**

Gaara tidak terlalu berminat berkeliling KIHS dan lebih memilih ke SIHS untuk mengecek persiapan pesta dansa. Mungkin inilah penderitaan Kankuro saat patah hari. Akhirnya Gaara mengerti perasaan kembarannya itu dan berjanji kepada dirinya sendiri mulai saat ini dia tidak akan pernah mengejek kembarannya jika patah hati.

"Yo, Gaara!" Panggil Kankuro. Eeh, panjang umur si Kanky. Baru di omongin sudah ada orangnya

Gaara hanya menjawabnya dengan dua konsonan kebanggannya, 'hn'. Tapi matanya tidak lepas dari sosok yang di gandeng kembarannya itu. Jangan-jangan~

"Gaara, kenalin dia pacarku.." Terang Kankuro, memamerkan pacar barunya

Gadis yang di gandeng Kankuro tampak malu-malu saat ditatap Gaara. Entah gugup atau ngefans lihat wajah Gaara yang beda jauh sama kembarannya. * author di hajar Kanky karena ngejek wajahnya*

"Oh~" komentar singkat Gaara bukanlah yang di harapkan Kankuro. Padahal dia membayangkan Gaara bakalan heboh.

Karena kesal melihat wajah adiknya yang tidak berubah sedikitpun ekpresinya, Kankuro menarik gadis yang bersamanya untuk menjauh. Sayup-sayup Gaara bisa mendengar percakapan kembarannya itu dengan gadis yang bernama Masturi.

Gaara mendecih kesal. Apa dia satu-satunya mahluk yang jomblo? Bahkan Naruto yang konyol dan bersuara cempreng bagai panci rombeng aja bisa dapetin Hinata, masa dia yang cakep begini nggak punya pacar?

**.**

**.**

**.**

Siang akhirnya berganti dengan malam, begitupun dengan acara pensi KIHS yang pindah ke SIHS untuk merayakan puncak acara. Apa lagi kalau bukan pesta dansa. Semua anak KIHS dan SIHS tampak bersemangat, apalagi para jomblowers. Siapa tahu aja kan dapet pacar setelah acara itu. (Oke, lupakan saja dua kalimat terakhir)

Sakura, Ino, Temari dan Hinata harus berusaha extra keras untuk membujuk Tenten agar mau pakai dress. Pakai baju maid tadi siang aja karena adu deathglare antara Tenten dan keempat anggota f(x), masa mau pakai cara itu lagi buat bujuk (baca maksa) Tenten.

"Ten, ini sudah jam 7! Dan kita semua sudah nggak punya waktu untuk mencarikan baju sesuai dengan keinginanmu.." Bentak Ino yang sepertinya kesabarannya sudah habis

"Aku mau pakai apapun, tapi jangan rok! Aku benci hal itu!"

"Tapi kamu itu cewek!" Sakura ikut berteriak karena batas kesabarannya sudah habis

"Tidak mau!"

Temari hanya menepuk jidatnya saking sudah kehabisan ide. Sementara Hinata sejak tadi hanya diam saja.

"Tenten, kamu nggak mau ketemu sama cowok berwajah cantik yang menolongmu waktu itu?" Suara Hinata membuat perdebatan sengit antara Tenten serta Sakura dan Ino berhenti.

"Maksudmu apa Hina-chan?" Tanya Ino pesaran, namun di jawab senyuman misterius oleh Hinata

"Memangnya kau mengenalnya?" Tanya Tenten ragu-ragu

Hinata hanya menganggukkan kepalanya yang membuat Tenten terdiam.

"Dia bersekolah di SIHS.." Teran Hinata yang membuat Tenten akhirnya mengambil keputusan.

"Baiklah. Dimana dress yang harus kugunakan?"

Ino, Sakura dan Temari bengong massal mendengar perkataan Tenten. Demi apapun, Hinata punya sihir apaan sehingga bisa membujuk Tenten yang keras kepala tingkat akut itu?

**.**

**.**

**.**

Semua mata tertuju pada pasangan fenomena saat mereka memasuki aula pesta. Siapa lagi jika bukan Hinata dan Naruto serta Temari dan Shikamaru.

Harusnya Ino bersama Sai di pesta itu, tapi karena Sai baru selesai manggung dan Ino masih punya perikemanusiaan untuk mengajak pacarnya yang kelelahan itu untuk ke pesta dansa. Padahal jika Ino mengajak Sai, pasti dia tidak keberatan.

"Sendirian aja?" Suara bariton membuat Ino kaget dan menoleh ke asal suara

Ugh, dada Ino terasa sesak saat melihat sosok itu. Sosok yang membuatnya patah hati dan harus menyakiti hati orang lain.

"Ya.." Jawaban singkat Ino itu membuat suasana menjadi canggung

Sebenarnya banyak yang mau mengajak Ino maupun Gaara ke lantai dansa. Tapi melihat suasana di sekitar mereka berdua, orang-orang itu membatalkan niatnya.

**.**

**.**

**.**

Tenten sebenarnya agak risih dengan pakaian yang dia gunakan. Oke, mungkin dress masih dia bisa tolerir tapi high heels? Oh, yang benar saja..

Salahkan Ino, Temari dan Sakura yang menumpahkan euforia kebahagiaan mereka (yang menurut Tenten seperti orang gila) karena Tenten mau memakai dress. Dan karena memakai dress, mereka memaksanya menggunakan high heels.

Tenten sudah bertekad, pulang dari pesta maka dia sesegera mungkin memangkas rambut sebahunya. Tenten rela-relain pakai wig selama 3 bulan ini demi menumbuhkan rambutnya sebahu karena Hinata bilang kenal sama cowok berwajah cantik yang dulu menolongnya. Ah~ mengingat itu, Tenten jadi malu sendiri. Kenapa pertemuan mereka begitu singkat dan.. Eer, sangat tidak keren.

Karena keasikan melamun, Tenten tidak mempedulikan beberapa cowok yang berusaha mengajak Tenten dansa. Lamunan Tenten buyar saat Neji berdehem.

"Ehm.." Sontak saja membuat Tenten memandang orang yang menganggunya. Tapi begitu melihat penampilan Neji, Tenten jadi lupa sama niatnya mau memarahinya.

"Sendirian?" Tanya Neji berusaha basa-basi, padahal biasanya dia jarang basa-basi. (Catat: Hyuuga Neji + Basa-basi = ada sesuatu)

"Begitulah.." Jawab Tenten seadanya

"Jadi, tidak ada yang keberatan jika aku mengajakmu dansa, bukan?"

Pertanyaan Neji itu sontak saja membuat Tenten melongo dengan tidak elitnya. Apalagi mulutnya menganga saking shock dengan perkataan si Hyuuga satu itu.

Tidak kunjung mendapatkan jawaban, Neji tanpa permisi menarik Tenten ke lantai dansa. Harusnya jika keadaan normal Tenten akan berteriak kesal dan mengeluarkan sumpah serapahnya kepada Neji, tapi kali ini dia diam saja. Apalagi saat melihat tanda di kening Neji, yang membuatnya tersadar jika orang yang selama ini dia cari berada di depannya.

'Ugh, kenapa aku sangat lambat menyadari hal ini..' Gerutu Tenten dalam hati

**.**

**.**

**.**

Hinata dan Naruto memutuskan untuk meninggalkan pesta karena menurut mereka terlalu monoton. Selain itu, terlalu banyak pasang mata yang memperhatikan mereka berdua. Langkah mereka berdua terhenti saat melihat Sakura bersama dengan pria bersurai merah dan sedang berpelukan.

Tenang, itu bukan Gaara. Gaara masih di dalam aula sama Ino kok.

"Hinata, siapa orang itu?" Bisik Naruto yang membuat Hinata menghela nafas

"Mantan pacar Sakura.."Bisik Hinata lirih yang membuat Naruto tersentak. Jangan-jangan~

"Maksudmu dia adalah Sasori, Hime?"

Hinata hanya mengangguk. Well, jangan salahkan Naruto yang bertanya kepada Hinata siapa cowok bersurai merah itu. Pemandangan di depan mereka sangat remang-remang dan sulit untuk melihat dengan jelas. Satu-satunya tanda bahwa itu Sakura adalah rambut pink gulali dan dress yang senada dengan rambutnya.

"Naruto-kun, ayo kita pergi. Tidak baik kita mendengar pembicaraan mereka.." Ajak Hinata dengan suara pelan dan menarik Naruto untuk menjauh dari kedua insan itu.

**.**

**.**

**.**

Sakura menatap orang yang berada di depannya dengan sendu. Matanya sudah sembab akibat menangis. Oke, seorang Haruno Sakura sudah tidak mempedulikan make up wajahnya yang pasti luntur karena menangis. Dia sudah tidak peduli karena orang yang di cintainya tidak mencintainya seperti dia mencintainya.

Sasori membelai rambut Sakura dengan lembut. Sebenarnya Sasori tidak tega melihat Sakura seperti sekarang, tapi kejujuran memang selalu lebih menyakitkan untuk di dengar dari pada kebohongan bukan?

"Sakura, kumohon. Lanjutkan hidupmu dan jangan pedulikan orang sepertiku.." Pinta Sasori yang membuat Sakura terisak

"Ta-tapi kenapa?"

Sasori hanya menghela nafas. Yah, siapa yang tidak bakan shock saat mendengar mantan pacarmu ternyata sudah menikah dan.. Dia menikah dengan sejenis?

"Maafkan aku. Aku tahu bahwa aku brengsek, tapi kumohon berhentilah menangis.." Pinta Sasori yang sepertinya sudah putus asa untuk menghentikan Sakura untuk menangis

"A-aku tidak mem-mempermasalahkan kau su-sudah menikah.." Sakura seengukan saat mengucapkan kalimat itu. "Ta-tapi kenapa k-kau menikah de-dengan Dei-Deidara nii?"

Sasori terkejut. Bukan hal itu yang ingin di dengar dari mulut gadis yang pernah mengisi hari-harinya dulu.

"Sakura.." Panggil Sasori lirih

"Ke-kenapa kau me-menikah dengannya? A-apa tidak ada wa-wanita yang bisa me-menarik perhatianmu?"

Sasori hanya tersenyum miris. Sepertinya dia sudah terlalu sering mendengarkan pertanyaan yang sama seperti yang Sakura tanyakan sekarang.

"Karena cinta. Kau akan mengerti jika kau sudah menemukannya. Kau akan melakukan apapun yang tidak akan pernah kau lakukan sebelumnya.." Jelas Sasori dan menepuk kepala Sakura dengan pelan

Sakura sudah berhenti menangis, tapi dia masih seengukan. Mungkin Sakura sedang memberikan dirinya waktu untuk menerima semuanya, menerima kenyataan yang datang padanya.

"Sasori-kun, bisakah aku memelukmu untuk kali ini? Aku janji ini yang terakhir.." Pinta Sakura dengan wajah memelas

"Baiklah. Tapi hanya untuk kali ini.."

Sakura tersenyum dan memeluk Sasori. Sasori melingkarkan tangannya di pinggang Sakura. Mereka berdua tidak menyadari ada Naruto serta Hinata yang melihat mereka berpelukan serta seseorang yang melihat semuanya dari awal. Dan orang itu mengepalkan tangannya kuat-kuat.

'Sakura, kapan kau melihatku?' Gumam orang itu putus asa

**.**

**.**

**.**

"Naruto-kun.."

"Hm?"

Saat ini mereka sedang berada di pantai. Entah ada angin apa, tiba-tiba Hinata meminta Naruto untuk menemaninya ke pantai.

"Kenapa Naruto-kun tahu jika ini pantai favoritku?"

"Benarkah? Sebenarnya ini pantai favoritku juga.."

"Sepertinya kita mempunyai banyak persamaan.." Tawa Hinata dan menatap langit

Hening. Sepertinya mereka berdua asik menikmati keindahan alam malam ini.

"Hime.."

"Ya?"

"Apa kau pernah mengunjungi pantai saat musim dingin?"

"Tidak. Bukankah pantai terlihat indah saat musim panas saja?"

Naruto mendengarnya hanya tersenyum dan menyusupkan jari-jarinya ke tangan Hinata.

"Kalau begitu, aku bisa menjadi orang pertama yang mengajakmu ke pantai saat musim dingin?"

Hinata langsung menatap Naruto, sementara Naruto hanya nyengir melihat wajah keheranan Hinata.

"Memangnya Naruto-kun sangat menyukai pantai?"

"Tentu saja, apalagi saat musim dingin. Saat melihat pasir yang di tutupi oleh salju dan merasakan angin laut yang berhembus kencang menyapu dirimu. Itu hal yang sangat menyenangkan.."

Hinata hanya diam, namun dia mendekatkan dirinya pada Naruto. Naruto melihatnya hanya tersenyum dan merangkul pundak Hinata.

"Jadi, apakah kau mau menemaniku kemari saat musim dingin nanti?"Bisik Naruto di telinga Hinata yang sukses membuat wajah Hinata bersemu merah

"Apa itu ajakan kencan?"

Naruto memandang wajah Hinata dan begitupun sebaliknya. Tanpa mereka sadari, wajah mereka semakin dekat dan akhirnya mereka berciuman di bawah langit yang bertabur bintang disertai angin malam yang berhembus membelai rambut mereka.

**.**

**.**

**.**

Setelah di antar pulang oleh Naruto, Hinata masuk ke kediaman Hyuuga dengan wajah berbinar-binar dan bahagia. Namun semua itu langsung hilang saat ibunya memintanya menemui ayahnya di ruang keluarga untuk membicarakan hal itu.

"Apa! Aku tidak mau!" Jerit Hinata saat mendengar ayahnya, Hiashi merencanakan perjodohan

"Tapi ini demi kebaikanmu dan~"perkataan Hiashi tidak selesai karena Hinata sudah menimpalnya.

"Kebaikanku? Apa maksud ayah demi kebaikan kalian semua!"

"Hinata.." Panggil ibunya mencoba menenangkan Hinata

Hinata tidak mempedulikan panggilan ibunya dan beranjak menuju kamarnya. Sebelum pergi, dia sempat menoleh dan berkata "aku benci kalian.."

**.**

**.**

**.**

Suasana tidak jauh berbeda juga menimpa Naruto. Tapi bedanya dia masih berusaha mendengarkan penjelasan ayahnya hingga selesai.

"Ayah, aku ini sudah besar. Kenapa ayah malah mengikatku dengan perjodohan? Seperti sinetron yang biasa mama tonton saja.." Protes Naruto yang masih sempat-sempatnya menyelipkan candaan

Kushina berang saat Naruto malah bercanda di saat serius seperti itu. "Nanikaze Naruto, jangan bercanda di saat seperti ini.."

Melihat mama tercinta alias Miss Kushina marah membuat Naruto menelan ludahnya. Hiks, Miss Kushina marah kan seram.

"Sudahlah sayang.." Panggil Minato menenangkan sang istri tercinta. Eer, sekedar informasi, Mr. Minato juga takut liat sang istri marah.

Minato mengalihkan padangannya pada Naruto. "Ayah sudah memutuskan bahwa kau bertemu dengan calon istrimu pada sabtu malam ini.."

"Tapi kenapa aku? Kenapa tidak Kyuubi nii?" Protes Naruto

"Hey ototou baka, apa kau mau aku mengambilnya?" Kyuubi yang dari tadi diam akhirnya buka suara

"Tuh, Kyuubi nii sudah setuju. Masalah selesai kan?" Kata Naruto enteng

"Sebenarnya aku mau, tapi nanti kau malah menyesal. Makanya aku minta ayah untuk menjodohkannya denganmu.." Kyuubi menjelaskan tanpa dosa yang membuat Naruto geram

'Ck, kenapa harus selalu aku? Lalu, apa gunanya kakak jadi anak tertua?' Gerutu Naruto dalam hati

**.**

**.**

**.**

Sudah jam 10 malam. Dan sebenarnya pesta dansa SIHS masih jauh dari kata selesai. Tapi Sakura lebih memilih untuk pulang. Selain karena tidak yakin dengan make up yang menghiasi wajahnya berbentuk seperti apa a.k.a luntur, Sakura juga malas meneruskan kegiatan di pesta itu. Biarlah Temari atau Ino yang menggantikannya untuk memberikan ucapan terima kasih. Biarlah besok mereka marah padanya. Biarlah~

Saat ini, dia ingin sendiri. Dan sebelum meninggalkan SIHS, Sakura membersihkan wajahnya dari make up. Yah, setidaknya di jalan nanti dia tidak ditatap aneh oleh orang-orang.

Langkahnya terhenti saat beberapa preman menghalangi jalannya. Jika Sakura sedang dalam keadaan normal, mungkin dia langsung menhajar mereka tanpa ampun. Tapi kali ini dia terlalu lemah hanya untuk berteriak. Sebagian dirinya hancur dan lelah akan semua yang di alaminya dalam hidupnya.

Para preman itu senang saat Sakura tidak meronta atau berteriak minta tolong saat mereka menyentuhnya. Mereka tidak mempedulikan tatapan Sakura yang kosong. Saat wajah salah satu dari mereka mendekati wajah Sakura, tiba-tiba saja secara paksa orang itu ditarik ke belakang. Belum sempat mengeluarkan kata-kata, orang itu langsung di hajar oleh Sasuke.

"Sasu~" ucapan Sakura tidak selesai karena Sasuke berteriak "KENAPA KAU DIAM SAJA! KENAPA KAU TIDAK MELAWAN MEREKA!"

Sakura hanya diam. Dirinya terlalu lelah, bahkan untuk takut kepada aura-aura Sasuke yang benar-benar marah. Padahal biasanya dia sudah ketakutan dengan aura Sasuke ini.

"Kenapa kau menolongku?" Pertanyaan Sakura yang sukses membuat Sasuke membuka mulutnya lalu menutup mulutnya. Sepertinya tadi ingin mengatakan sesuatu.

"Kenapa kau menolongku? Apa karena aku teman Hinata? Apa karena aku sahabatmu? Atau karena aku~" Sakura tidak bisa melanjutkan perkataanya karena Sasuke sudah mengunci bibir Sakura. Sakura tentu saja berontak dan berusaha mendorong Sasuke menjauh, tapi justru membuat Sasuke makin memperdalam ciuman 'panas'nya itu

"Haah.. Haa.. Sas-Sasuke kau.." Kata Sakura terengah saat Sasuke melepaskan ciumannya dan mundur selangkah

Sasuke tidak mempedulikan wajah kesal Sakura. Well, itu lebih baik daripada wajah tanpa ekpresi seperti tadi.

"Aku akan menjawab pertanyaanmu.." Kata Sasuke yang membuat tubuh Sakura menegang. "Alasan aku menolongmu ada banyak, tapi berakar dari satu kalimat. Aku mencintaimu, Haruno Sakura.."

"Tapi.. Tapi~"kalimat Sakura tidak selesai karena Sasuke menambahkan, "aku menyukai Hinata hanya untuk memancingmu, apakah kau cemburu.."

Hening.

Akhirnya Sakura bersuara. "Kenapa memancingku?"

Sasuke rasanya ingin mencium Sakura lagi karena kepolosan gadis di depannya yang sudah kelewatan batas.

"Ya karena aku mencintaimu, Sakura! Aku menyukaimu bahkan sebelum kau menyukaiku! Dan aku juga patah hati saat melihatmu berpelukan bersama cowok merah itu!"Jelas Sasuke terengah-engah saking emosinya.

"Jadi.. Selama ini~" perkataan Sakura (lagi-lagi) tidak selesai lantaran hujan mengguyur tubuh mereka

Sasuke buru-buru menarik Sakura untuk ke mobilnya. Sesampai mereka di dalam mobil, hanya suara hujan yang menyelimuti mobil itu. Namun tangan Sasuke tidak melepaskan genggamannya pada Sakura.

"Sakura, apakah kau bisa melihatku mulai sekarang?" Sasuke membuka suaranya setelah mereka sedang perjalanan menuju hotel.

Yeah, mana mungkin Sasuke memulangkan Sakura dengan wajah bengkak. Bisa-bisa keluarga Haruno murka dan mengadukan pada ayahnya. Dan mungkin, ayahnya sesegera mungkin menikahkannya dengan Sakura. Hey, Sasuke masih mau menikmati masa mudanya.

"Aku selalu melihatmu Sasuke.." Sakura yang tidak mengerti poin yang dimaksud Sasuke. Rasanya Sasuke ingin menjedukkan kepalanya ke setir mobilnya saking frustasinya. Apa kerja otak Sakura jadi lemot gara-gara galau?

"Maksudku, apa kau bisa mencintaiku mulai sekarang.." Sasuke sudah menyerah mempertahankan imej-nya yang selalu keren dan irit bicara. Buat apa di pertahankan jika gadis yang dicintainya tidak mengerti apa yang dia maksud?

Sakura tidak menjawabnya. Saat sampai di depan hotel, akhirnya Sakura membuka suaranya.

"Aku sudah mencintaimu. Bahkan aku menangis di depan Sasori karena kau, Uchiha Sasuke.."

Sasuke menyeringai tipis. Sepertinya malam ini bakalan menjadi malam yang panjang bagi mereka bedua.

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**Akhirnya, chap 10 kelar. *nari hula-hula***_

_**Maaf deh kalau NaruHina-nya masih kurang. Mei janji deh, chap selanjutnya bakalan banyak NaruHina. Dan maaf kalo romance-nya kurang, ceritanya makin gaje dan segala bentuk yang author Mei nggak bisa tuliskan disini (yang jelas aneh maksudnya)**_

_**By the way, reader jangan mikir mesum ya saat baca tulisan 'sepertinya malam ini bakalan menjadi malam yang panjang bagi mereka bedua.' Itu maksud author Mei, Sasuke bakalan maksa Sakura buat menceritakan hubungan Sasori sama Sakura dan apa yang terjadi sampai-sampai wajah Sakura bengkak karena kebanyakan menangis.**_

_**Author sudah lega karena ada pasangan baru sudah lahir. Jadi tinggal dua pasangan lagi dan satu pasangan putus. *eh kelepasan ngomong***_

_**Pada akhirnya, tolong di review ya. Mei nggak maksa kok, cukup keiklasannya aja untuk mereview :D**_


	11. Chapter 11

_**Electric Shock**_

_**By Shen Meileng**_

_**Disclamair : always Masashi Kishimoto**_

_**Warning(!) : AU, OOC, typo (maybe yes), abal-abal dan gaje tingkat akut**_

_**Ini asli hasil pemikiran Mei yang entah kesambet apa, pas denger lagu f(x) electric shock jadi dapat idenya. Semoga masih ada yang nungguin cerita Mei ini. :D**_

_**Dan terima kasih untuk komentar membangun dari semua reader, terutama Dey chan. Maaf kalau chapternya jadi agak melenceng dari cerita awal. Tapi author nggak tega ngebuat yang lain ngejomblo. Semoga bisa di mengerti. :D**_

_**Oiya, satu lagi dari Vidie. Maaf ya author lama, soalnya author banyak kegiatan. Mulai TO, tugas yang makin menumpuk sama bisnis yang author jalanin. (Eeh, kok jadi curhat?)**_

_**Eem, mungkin setelah author menerbitkan chap ini (dan mungkin bisa sekalian chap 12), author bakal hiatus sementara. Alasannya bentar lagi mau ujian dan author Mei nggak bakalan yakin bisa buka fanfic.**_

_**Happy reading guys!**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

Pagi-pagi Sasuke pulang dan disambut seluruh keluarganya, tanpa terkecuali sang ayah. Sepertinya mereka khawatir sekaligus bingung si bungsu Uchiha pulang pagi. Itu bukan kebiasaan sang Uchiha bungsu sekali.

"Kau dari mana ototou?"Tanya Itachi yang sepertinya tidak bisa menahan rasa penasarannya

"Hotel"

Itachi sepertinya mengetahui sesuatu dan menyeringai, "dengan nona Haruno?"

Fugaku dan Mikoto langsung tersentak saat mendengar pentanyaan Itachi. Mereka langsung memandangi sang tertuduh (Sasuke), sementara orangnya tampak tidak peduli dan langsung masuk ke kamarnya.

"Itachi, kenapa kau berkata seperti itu?" Omel Mikoto setelah pulih dari shock sesaatnya

"Tadi malam Deidara meneleponku karena melihat Sasuke dan Sakura masuk ke sebuah kamar hotel.." Itachi menjelaskan sambil menyeringai. "Mungkin mereka berdua sudah tidak tahan lagi untuk melakukan 'itu'.."

Sebuah sendal melayang ke kepala Itachi. Ternyata Sasuke yang meleparnya dan menatap kakak tercinta sekaligus menyebalkan itu dengan kesal.

"Itu tidak seperti yang kau bayangkan baka aniki!" Teriak Sasuke dan membanting pintunya dengan keras

"Tuh kan. Kubilang juga apa. Kalau tidak ada apa-apa, harusnya dia cuek saja.." Tawa Itachi tanpa mempedulikan wajah pucat Mikoto dan wajah serius dari Fugaku

.

.

.

Sementara di rumah keluarga Hyuuga terjadi kehebohan + kepanikan massal. Pasalnya, Hinata kabur dari rumah dan pergi entah kemana. (Ya iyalah, kalau tahu pergi kemana kan namanya liburan)

"Cepat telepon teman-teman Hinata!" Perintah Hiashi panik

Neji dan Tenten yang baru sampai di kediaman Hinata hanya bisa bengong saat melihat keadaan rumah Hyuuga yang bisa di katakan panik. Mereka berdua saja bahkan tidak di hiraukan meski beberapa kali memanggil. Merasa sia-sia, akhirnya Neji mengajak Tenten ke ruangan pamannya.

"Paman, apa yang terjadi?" Tanya Neji saat sampai di ruangan pamannya itu

Hiashi menoleh dan mendapati sang keponakan bersama sahabat Hinata. Sepertinya dia terlihat sangat tegang, terbukti dengan rahangnya yang mengeras.

"Kalian tahu Hinata kabur bersama siapa? Atau Hinata kabur kemana?"

Neji dan Tenten dibuat shock dengan pertanyaan Hiashi itu. Apa maksudnya? Jangan-jangan~

"Paman, apa maksudnya Hinata kabur?" Tenten yang lebih cepat pulih dari keterkejutannya di banding Neji

Dan akhirnya Hiashi menceritakan semuanya dari awal. Dan Tenten hanya geleng-geleng kepala karena mendengar cerita seperti sinetron yang sering Ino dan Sakura tonton, sementara Neji hanya mengelus dadanya. Sepertinya sang sister complex masih tidak bisa menerima cerita pamannya itu.

.

.

.

Suasan panik tidak jauh beda juga terjadi di rumah Namikaze. Yeah, sang bocah duren a.k.a Naruto kabur dari rumah. Dan Minato sibuk menenangkan Kushina yang menjerit histeris karena hilangnya sang anak tersayang.

"Ck, mama sebaiknya berhenti menonton sinetron bersama Naruto-chan. Sekarang dia menjadi korban sinetron.." Komentar Kyuubi yang sama sekali tidak menolong Kushina untuk tenang. Yang ada malah mama Kushina makin histeris

"Kyuubi! Kenapa kau malah mengomelinya!" Bentak Minato yang kesal karena sudah susah payah untuk menangkan Kushina dan akhirnya mau sedikit tenang. Tapi gara-gara ucapan Kyuubi malah membuat Kushina makin histeris.

Yang di bentak malah cuek dan memilih masuk kamarnya. Minato rasanya ingin merajam anaknya yang satu itu sekarang juga karena tingkahnya itu. (Hiks, kok Mr. Minato jadi psycho gitu?)

.

.

.

Mari kita tinggalkan bumi dan melihat ke lagit. (Author, jangan buat puisi dong..) #pletak

Di dalam pesawat yang mungkin sedang mengudara di ketinggian sekitar 10 ribu kaki, sepasang kekasih sedang tertidur lelap di kursi eksekutif. Yah, mereka berdua adalah sumber kekacauan semua ini dan mereka malah memilih kabur dari Jepang dan ke Paris. Entah ini ide siapa untuk kabur, tapi yang perlu di pertanyakan adalah mengapa memilih kabur ke kota romantis? Mereka kan lagi kabur, bukan mau beromansa seperti sepasang pengantin baru. (Oke abaikan pernyataan terakhir)

.

.

.

"Naruto-kun, apa kau yakin disini tempatnya?" Hinata tentu saja mepertanyakan keputusan Naruto yang menyewa sebuah flat di pinggiran kota Paris. Meskipun terletak di pinggiran kota, tapi dari tempat mereka sekarang masih bisa melihat menara eiffel meskipun tidak jelas.

"Apa kau keberatan Hime?" Naruto bertanya balik yang di jawab gelengan oleh Hinata

Mereka membagi letak kamar dan memutuskan untuk istirahat sebelum pergi mencari makan. Hinata membaringkan tubuhnya di kasur king size dan melihat langit-langit kamar yang di lukis sangat indah. Sepertinya yang tinggal di flat ini adalah seorang seniman, terbukti dengan mural yang sangat keren menghiasi hampir setiap jengkal dinding kamar tanpa terkecuali langit-langit kamarnya. Mata Hinata semakin berat dan akhirnya dia tertidur.

.

.

.

Gaara sebal dan rasanya ingin melempar laptop ke wajah kakak perempuan yang tersayang sekaligus cerewet minta ampun. Sebenarnya Gaara bisa mengerti kepanikan yang melanda kakaknya karena Hinata hilang tiba-tiba. Sementara dirinya juga sedikit khawatir saat mendengar Naruto kabur. Tapi otak jeniusnya segera menangkap keganjilan yang terjadi. Jika Hinata dan Naruto hilang di saat bersamaan, kemungkinan besar mereka kabur bersama bukan?

"Gaara! Sudah mendapatkan hasil?" Temari bertanya entah untuk kesekian kalinya dalam waktu 5 menit yang membuat Gaara jengkel

"Kalau kakak terus mengangguku, bagaimana aku bisa mencari mereka dengan benar!" Bentak Gaara yang membuat Temari terdiam. Tidak lama kemudian, Gaara menyesal karena membentak kakaknya itu.

"Maaf.." Gaara tidak mempedulikan tatapan kakaknya yang shock mendengar kata 'langka' itu keluar dari mulut Sabaku bungsu

Temari hanya tersenyum dan menepuk pelan kepala Gaara. "Aku yang harusnya minta maaf.."

.

.

.

"Ya ampun. Kenapa Teme berpikiran dangkal sekali sih?" Gerutu Sakura saat berada di dalam jet pribadi Sasuke.

Segera setelah mendengar kabar dari Tenten, Sakura langsung mengemasi bajunya dan membawa (baca menyeret) paksa sang pacar.. Ehm, maksudnya Sasuke untuk menyusul Hinata dan Naruto

"Karena itulah kita selalu memanggilnya Teme.." Sasuke memberikan alasan yang masih belum bisa di terima oleh akal Sakura, tapi dia juga tidak terpikirkan alasan lain. Yah, perjodohan itu memang sumber segala masalahnya. Tapi kenapa sejoli itu bahkan tidak bertanya lebih lanjut siapa calon mereka.

"Kau memikirkan apa?" Sasuke memecahkan keheningan yang tercipta di pesawat pribadi Sasuke. Eer.. kalau boleh di bilang, saking paniknya Sakura sampai lupa mengajak sahabat-sahabatnya di f(x) untuk ikut

"Eto.." Sakura jadi salah tingkah karena tatapan Sasuke yang membuatnya meleleh

"Hn?"

Setelah menghela nafas, Sakura berkata "mereka berdua bodoh. Mereka bahkan tidak tahu bahwa sebenarnya mereka memang berjodoh.."

"Namanya juga Teme.."

Hening. Hanya suara deru mesin pesawat yang menghiasi pesawat jet pribadi itu. Sepertinya Sakura yang ceria tiba-tiba kehilangan kata-kata di depan sang pacar, ehm maksudnya Sasuke.

.

.

.

Shikamaru bengong saat sang pacar (Temari) tiba-tiba mendobrak pintu kamarnya dan berteriak "Shika, cepat bereskan pakaianmu. Kita pergi ke Paris!"

"A-apa maksudmu?" Shikamaru merasa dirinya masih di alam mimpi. Sementara Temari sudah bergerak mengambil koper dan memasukkan pakaian Shikamaru dengan asal

"Sampai kapan kau berdiam diri seperti itu? Neji dan Tenten sudah menunggu di bawah.." Gerutuan Temari itu akhirnya menyadarkan Shikamaru bahwa yang dialaminya bukan mimpi dan dengan malas-malasan dia membereskan pakaiannya

'Tapi kenapa tiba-tiba nona mendokusai mengajakku ke Paris? Jika ini liburan romantis, harusnya tidak ada si Hyuuga dan si handsome girl itu..'Gumam Shikamaru dalam hati dan sepertinya sibuk membuat analisis yang masuk akal di otak jeniusnya itu

.

.

.

Ini sudah hari ketiga sejak 'kabur' dari Jepang. Dan Naruto bersyukur punya pacar seperti Hinata karena selain cantik dan baik hati, ternyata Hinata juga pintar masak. Seperti sekarang, Hinata sedang memasak makan siang untuk mereka berdua.

"Ah~ Hime memang calon istri paling sempurna.." Goda Naruto yang membuat wajah Hinata memerah

"Naruto-kun, jangan menggodaku terus!" Kata Hinata (pura-pura) ngambek

Dan dengan polosnya Naruto percaya bahwa Hinata ngambek dan sekarang malah balik memohon-mohon minta maaf. (Ckckck, mereka benar-benar terlihat seperti pengantin baru)

.

.

.

Ino mundur selangkah saat melihat siapa yang berada di depan rumahnya. Sepertinya orang tersebut terlihat benar-benar kesal.

"Kenapa kau tidak menjawab teleponku?"

Diam

"Kenapa kau tidak membalas pesanku?"

Diam

"Kenapa~"perkataan Gaara terputus karena Ino akhirnya membuka suaranya

"Maaf"

Gaara hanya menghela nafas. Dia sudah lebih dari bosan mendengar kata itu dari gadis yang ada di depannya itu.

"Cepat bereskan pakaianmu"

"Eh?" Ino tentu saja kaget dan masih belum mengerti apa maksud Gaara

"Kita pergi ke Paris" jawaban Gaara yang makin membuat Ino bingung, tapi tetap saja Ino melakukan perintah Gaara

.

.

.

"Semuanya sudah lengkap?" Tanya Temari yang sepertinya sedang mengabsen satu per satu tim pencarian NaruHina. (Oke, author kelewatan lebaynya)

Dan semua (terkecuali Gaara dan Sasuke) menjawab 'ya'.

"Menurut data dari mata-mata kami, mereka terlihat di sekitar menara eiffle.."Jelas Temari

"Tapi daerah itu kan luas! Kenapa tidak menyuruh mata-matamu mengikuti mereka ke tempat tinggal mereka?!"Protes Ino

Temari hanya senyum-senyum gaje yang membuat perasaan ketiga anggota f(x) merasakan hawa-hawa yang tidak enak.

"Karena itu aku mengumpulkan kalian. Kita semua berpencar untuk mencari mereka. Jam segini biasanya mereka kemari.."Jelas Temari yang membuat keyakinan ketiga member f(x) menjadi kenyataan

Bahkan sebelum mereka bertiga melayangkan protes, Temari sudah menarik Shikamaru untuk ikut bersamanya. Sasuke hanya menghela nafas dan menarik Sakura untuk ikut bersamanya. Jadilah 4 orang yang belum punya pasangan, (kan Sai nggak ada disana, jadi Ino dianggap nggak punya pacar) hanya terbengong-bengong tentang apa yang harus mereka lakukan.

"Lebih baik kita mencari mereka bersama-sama.." Saran Tenten yang diiyakan oleh Ino

.

.

.

"Eh, bukankah itu Hinata?"Tunjuk Ino yang membuat Tenten, Neji dan Gaara mengikuti arah yang di tunjuk Ino.

Dan memang benar, itu memang Hinata dan sedang bersama cowok berambut kuning. Hey, itu bukankah Naruto?

"Hinata..!"Teriak Neji yang membuat pasangan itu tersentak dan memandang Neji dari kejauhan, sebelum kabur

Mereka langsung mengejar pasangan itu, namun Neji dan Tenten meninggalkan Gaara jauh di belakang. Well, sebenarnya Gaara bisa menyamai kecepatan larinya dengan Neji dan Tenten. Tapi karena Ino tidak bisa mengikuti tempo mereka berdua, maka Gaara memilih untuk memelankan laju larinya.

Dan entah Kami-sama sedang ingin membuat dua sejoli ini (baca Gaara dan Ino) bergalau ria, mereka malah terpisah dari Neji dan Tenten. Bahasa singkatnya, mereka tersesat.

.

.

.

Ino maupun Gaara tidak membuka pembicaraan sama sekali. Dan mereka malah berputar-putar di sekitar menara eiffel. Kalau mereka sepasang kekasih sih, pasti sudah naik ke menara eiffel.

"Kau ingin keatas?"Tanya Gaara yang sepertinya sadar jika Ino terlalu sering memandangi menara eiffel.

"Eh? Ti-tidak kok.."

Gaara hanya menghela nafas dan menarik Ino untuk mengikuti langkahnya. Ternyata Gaara mengajak Ino ke lift yang digunakan untuk mencapai tempat tertinggi di menara eiffel. Harusnya Ino memberontak. Harusnya Ino berteriak marah karena Gaara memperlakukannya seperti itu. Harusnya~ ah, yang jelas Ino merasa bahagia meskipun tahu bahwa itu salah.

.

.

.

Hinata dan Naruto kecapekkan dan nafas mereka panjang pendek karena kelelahan berlari. Siapa yang menyangka bahwa mereka sangat mudah di temukan di Paris? Dan siapa yang mengira jika yang melihat mereka pertama kali adalah Neji, Tenten, Ino dan Gaara?

"Haah~ Apa sebaiknya kita pindah ke tempat lain?"Tanya Naruto masih dengan nafas panjang pendek

Namun tidak ada jawaban. Naruto langsung melihat ke arah Hinata dan tubuhnya langsung menegang saat melihat Hinata pingsan.

Buru-buru Naruto mengangkat Hinata ke kamar dan membaringkannya. Ah, jika tahu begini Naruto tidak akan mengajak Hinata untuk kabur. Apalagi melihat wajah Hinata yang kelelahan akibat terus berlari menghindari Neji dan Tenten.

"Maafkan aku, Hinata.."Bisik Naruto lirih

.

.

.

Temari hanya mendecak kesal saat mendengar penuturan Neji dan Tenten jika mereka kehilangan jejak Hinata dan Naruto. Dan lebih parahnya, sang adik tersayang dan Ino juga ikutan menghilang.

"Jika kita tidak berpisah dengan mereka tadi, mungkin sekarang kita bisa membawa Naruto dan Hinata pulang.."Komentar Shikamaru yang membuat Temari mendelik kesal

"Hey, aku tidak tahu jika bersama mereka kita bisa menemukan Hinata! Lagipula, maksudku untuk berpencar adalah agar kita mudah menemukan mereka!"

Neji dan Tenten jawdrop melihat pertengkaran dua sejoli itu dan memutuskan untuk pergi secara diam-diam. Ya iyalah, dari pada menjadi obat nyamuk diantara pasangan yang sedang berbahagia (?) itu.

"Mereka sama sekali tidak membantu.."Gerutu Tenten saat mereka sudah berada di restoran hotel yang langsung menghadap ke menara eiffel. Memang tidak ada yang bisa menandingi pemandangan eiffel jika malam hari.

"Begitulah.." Neji berkomentar dan menyesap espresso yang di pesannya

Hening. Hanya dentingan piano yang memainkan musik jazz yang melantun di ruangan itu. Tenten sesekali melirik piano yang sekarang sedang di mainkan oleh orang Prancis itu. Dia jadi teringat adegan suatu film romantis yang di tonton bersama member f(x). Dia memang bukan penggemar film romantis seperti Ino atau Sakura, tapi memang kebetulan lagu yang sedang dimainkan adalah lagu yang dia sukai.

Tepuk tangan pengunjung membuat Tenten tersadar dari lamunannya dan ikut bertepuk tangan. Dia sama sekali tidak menyadari jika Neji sudah tidak berada di depannya.

"Aku memainkan lagu ini untuk seseorang yang duduk disana. Aku tidak bisa mengatakan ini jika di depannya, tapi kuharap dia bisa mengerti lewat lagu ini.." Suara Neji memenuhi ruangan yang membuat Tenten bengong, sementara seluruh pengunjung menatapnya dengan tatapan tidak bisa di jelaskan. Well, jangan salahkan Tenten memasang wajah tidak mengerti karena memang kenyataannya dia tidak paham dengan apa yang di katakan Neji. Salah Neji sendiri menggunakan bahasa france. (Emaaf author nggak masukin teks france-nya ya)

Dentingan piano memenuhi ruangan itu dan Tenten shock saat mendengar permainan lagu Neji. Lagu yang dia sukai, You are So Beautiful. Dan Neji menyanyikan lagu itu dengan sepenuh hati.

Selesai menyanyikan lagu itu, semua pengunjung bertepuk tangan. Yah, meski tidak mengerti dengan apa yang dinyanyikan oleh Neji, tapi semua pengunjung sepertinya menangkap apa yang ingin disampaikan oleh Neji.

"Je t'aime Tenten.." (Translate : aku mencintaimu Tenten) kata Neji yang membuat semua bersorak dan menatap Tenten. Menunggu jawaban Tenten.

Tenten memang tidak mengerti bahasa france, tapi untuk kalimat yang di ucapkan Neji barusan dia tahu artinya. Berterima kasihlah kau Tenten kepada Ino dan Sakura yang suka mencekokimu dengan film-film romantis.

"Tenten, do you want be my girl?" Neji yang sepertinya menyadari jika Tenten tidak mengerti apa yang di ucapkan sebelumnya

Wajah Tenten sudah memerah dengan hebat. Dia tidak tahu apa yang harus dikatakannya. Neji sudah meninggalkan podiumnya dan menghampiri Tenten.

"Jadi, nona Prince from the Hell, apa jawabanmu?" Tanya Neji yang membuat Tenten tersentak. Jadi selama ini~

"Aku sudah mengetahui bahwa kau adalah gadis yang kutolong 3 tahun lalu saat terlibat tawuran dengan sekolahku. Dan mungkin ini terdengar konyol, tapi aku sudah menyukaimu sejak saat itu.." Jelas Neji yang membuat Tenten kehilangan kata-katanya. Great, Hyuuga yang satu ini sukses membungkam mulutnya dengan tingkah romantisnya

"A-aku juga menyukaimu.."Kata Tenten terbata yang membuat Neji tersenyum dan menarik Tenten dalam pelukannya. Seluruh pengunjung bertepuk tangan menyaksikan adegan itu meski sebagian besar tidak mengerti apa yang sebenarnya diucapkan oleh dua sejoli ini.

Mari kita tinggalkan pasangan yang berbahagia ini dan menuju kepada pasangan lainnya. :)

.

.

.

Sepanjang jalan menuju flat milik Naruto, Gaara dan Ino hanya diam. Pembicaraan mereka selalu terputus karena pada dasarnya Gaara bukan tipe yang suka basa-basi dan Ino sedang galau mode on karena Gaara.

Wait, mereka ke flat Naruto? Loh, kok bisa?

Sejam yang lalu, Gaara mendapat email dari Naruto dimana tempat tinggalnya. Sepertinya Naruto sudah menyerah dalam usaha 'kabur' dari perjodohan.

"Gaara, jika kau di jodohkan dengan seseorang yang tidak kau kenal apa kau akan menerimanya atau menolak seperti Naruto?"Tanya Ino tiba-tiba

Gaara tampak berpikir sejenak. "Aku akan menolaknya karena aku sudah menyukai seseorang. Aku tidak peduli jika orang itu sudah menjadi milik orang lain karena aku akan menunggunya.."

"Ta-tapi jika dia tidak menyukaimu juga bagaimana?"

"Aku akan membuatnya jatuh cinta padaku dan membuatnya menjadi milikku meski aku harus memaksanya.."

Ino hanya terdiam. Ah~ betapa beruntungnya orang yang disukai oleh Gaara.

"A-apa kau masih menyukai Hinata?" Ino agak terbata menanyakan hal ini. Tentu saja, kan gara-gara ini, Ino jadi pacaran lagi sama Sai.

Gaara menghentikan langkahnya yang membuat Ino juga ikut berhenti. Ino yakin jawabannya bisa membuat hatinya menjadi hancur dan dia masih belum siap mendengarnya.

"Ano, itu~"ucapan Ino terhenti karena Gaara menjawab pertanyaannya. Dan memang benar, jawaban itu membuatnya sesak

"Awalnya iya, tapi sekarang tidak. Kalaupun aku masih menyukainya, aku tidak akan mengambil seseorang milik sahabatku. Bagiku, sahabatku jauh lebih penting dari pada perasaanku.."

Ino hanya mengigit bibir bawahnya. Dia agak menyesal karena menanyakan hal yang bisa membuatnya semakin galau. Tiba-tiba hujan turun dan Gaara menarik Ino untuk berteduh di depan sebuah toko tak terpakai.

"Tunggu disini. Aku segera kembali.."Perintah Gaara dan menembus hujan. Ino memandangi punggung Gaara yang semakin menjauh.

Sebenarnya apa yang diinginkannya? Mendengar Gaara menyatakan perasaannya padanya? Memang menyenangkan, tapi itu adalah mission impossible. Bagaimana orang bisa menyatakan cintanya jika kau sendiri sudah mempunyai pacar? Ino, sadarlah. Dunia tidak bisa seperti yang kau inginkan.

"Pakai ini.." Gaara menyerahkan jas hujan dan payung besar. Ino memandangi barang yang di sodorkan oleh Gaara, lalu memandangi Gaara yang basah kuyup

"Ke-kenapa kau melakukan ini?"Tanya Ino bergetar dan berusaha menahan tangisnya

"Kenapa? Tentu saja karena aku menyukaimu.."

Cukup! Jawaban Gaara itu sudah benar-benar menghancurkan pertahanan Ino dan membuat Ino menangis. Gaara melihatnya menarik Ino ke pelukannya dan membiarkan Ino menangis sepuasnya serta melupakan fakta bahwa bajunya basah kuyup.

.

.

.

Naruto dan Hinata menyambut Gaara dan Ino dengan keheranan. Tentu saja heran karena Ino dan Gaara basah kuyup, walaupun yang paling parah adalah Gaara. Oke, di luar memang hujan lebat, tapi mereka menggunakan payung dan jas hujan, jadi apa alasan mereka kebasahan?

Seperti biasa Naruto langsung cerewet menayai sang sahabat. Untung saja Hinata menegur Naruto untuk memberikan baju ganti untuk Gaara, sementara Hinata mengajak Ino ke kamarnya untuk membersihkan diri dan memberikan baju ganti.

"Ino-chan, kenapa dengan wajahmu?"Tanya Hinata saat Ino sudah membersihkan diri dan menggunakan pakaian Hinata

Ino hanya menghela nafas dan mendudukkan dirinya di pinggir tempat tidur.

"Hina, menurutmu bagaimana aku?"Pertanyaan Ino itu membuat Hinata terkejut

"Ha?"

Ino tampak tidak mempedulikan keterkejutan Hinata dan meneruskan ucapannya. "Menurutku, aku adalah gadis teregois yang hidup di dunia. Aku menyayangi Sai, tetapi di saat bersamaan aku juga menginginkan Gaara. Aku egois bukan?"

Hinata mengerti maksud ucapan Ino, memilih tidak berkomentar dan membiarkan sahabatnya menceritakan semuanya.

"Tadi, saat perjalanan menuju kemari, Gaara mengatakan apa yang dia rasakan kepadaku. Aku sangat senang karena perasaanku tidak bertepuk sebelah tangan, tetapi di saat bersamaan aku juga merasa bersalah kepada Sai. Jadi, apa yang harus kulakukan? Aku tidak mungkin membagi perasaanku pada mereka bukan?"

Hinata terdiam. Hati kecilnya merasa bersalah. Semua ini berasal dari dirinya. Jika saja Gaara tidak mengatakan menyukainya, mungkin sekarang Ino sudah bersama Gaara.

"Maaf"

Ino langsung menoleh kepada Hinata. Ino tentu saja bingung karena Hinata tiba-tiba mengatakan maaf.

"Hina, kau minta maaf kenapa?"Tanya Ino tidak mengerti

"Ini semua gara-gara aku.."Kata Hinata lirih. "Jika Gaara tidak menyukaiku, maka kalian sekarang bisa bersama. Dan jika bukan gara-gara aku, kau tidak perlu bersama Sai.."

Ino hanya menepuk pelan pundak Hinata yang membuat Hinata menoleh kearahnya.

"Jangan berkata seperti itu. Tanpa kau, aku tidak mungkin bisa mengenalnya. Dan tanpa kau, aku tidak akan pernah tahu perasaanya padaku selamanya.."Jelas Ino dan tersenyum lembut kepada Hinata

Hinata melihat itu dan memeluk Ino. Dan karena sudah terlalu malam untuk pulang, jadilah hari itu Ino dan Gaara menginap di flat itu. Ino tidur bersama Hinata dan Naruto bersama Gaara.

.

.

.

Temari melempar hp miliknya ke tempat tidur dengan geram. Bagaimana tidak, jika Gaara dan Ino tidak bisa di hubungi. Dan lebih parah lagi, Tenten dan Neji malah sempat-sempatnya kencan di saat seperti ini. Sementara Shikamaru yang berada di kamar Temari hanya menguap malas.

'Ck, kenapa aku terjebak bersama nona mendokusai sendirian..' Protes Shikamaru dalam hati, sementara Temari masih mengomel tidak jelas

Temari tiba-tiba berhenti mengomel dan melihat Shikamaru dengan tatapan aneh. Shikamaru sudah merasakan sinyal bahaya, segera bersiap jika terkena hal yang terburuk. Dan ternyata memang benar.

Temari jatuh tertidur dan dengan sigap Shikamaru menangkap Temari. Jika tidak, dipastikan wajah Temari mendarat dengan mulus di lantar marmer hotel. Shikamaru menggendong Temari dengan bridal style dan membaringkannya di tempat tidur. Shikamaru melirik jam tangannya dan ini baru jam 10 malam. Masih terlalu awal untuk Temari tidur atau jangan-jangan~

Dia tidak sengaja meminum kopi.

Shikamaru menggali ingatannya tentang apa yang di makan Temari dari pagi hingga sekarang. Dan Shikamaru menepuk kepalanya sendiri saat mengetahui penyebabnya. Tadi siang bukankah Temari ikut mencicipi tiramisu yang di pesan Shikamaru di salah satu cafe. Ah~ harusnya tadi dia tidak melupakan fakta bahwa Temari lemah terhadap cafein kopi.

Shikamaru menatap wajah Temari yang damai dan tenang. Sangat berbeda jika Temari sadar sepenuhnya. Shikamaru mengecup bibir Temari sebelum memutuskan kembali ke kamarnya.

"Selamat malam, Temari.." Kata Shikamaru sebelum mematikan lampu kamar Temari

.

.

.

Gaara terbangun karena mencium wangi makanan. Dia melirik Naruto yang masih tertidur. Tangannya mencari hp miliknya dan ternyata mati. Setelah mencari-cari charger hp milik Naruto yang memang kebetulan tipe hp mereka sama, akhirnya dia menemukannya dan mencharger hp-nya.

Setelah mencuci wajahnya, Gaara menuju dapur dan mendapati Ino sedang membuat sarapan. Dan yang membuatnya heran, dia sama sekali tidak melihat Hinata.

"Ah, Gaara. Ternyata kau sudah bangun.."Sapa Ino yang menyadari kehadiran Gaara

"Hn"

Sepertinya menyadari jika Gaara mencari sesuatu, (lebih tepatnya mencari Hinata) Ino hanya tersenyum.

"Hinata belum bangun. Aku berniat menyiapkan sarapan sebagai ucapan terima kasih.."

Gaara hanya diam, namun dirinya bergerak dan berdiri di sebelah Ino.

"Aku harus melakukan apa?" Pertanyaan Gaara membuat Ino shock dan sejenak melupakan masakan yang sedang di masak

"Ti-tidak usah. Kau~"ucapan Ino tidak selesai karena Gaara buru-buru mengangkat wajan yang Ino gunakan untuk memasak dan mengaduk-aduk isinya dengan spatula

Ino hanya kebingungan dan detik berikutnya dia menyadari apa yang dilakukan Gaara. Dan dia meruntuki kedohan dirinya sendiri.

Hello, seorang nona Yamanaka Ino yang pintar dengan urusan dapur bertingkah bodoh di depan Gaara! Gaara! Yang benar saja, itu menjatuhkan imej seorang Yamanaka.

"Jadi, aku harus melakukan apa?" Ulang Gaara yang membuat Ino tersadar dan akhirnya (dengan terpaksa) menyuruh Gaara untuk merajang bawang

Setelah itu, tidak ada yang berbicara. Hanya bunyi peralatan masak yang saling beradu dan aroma wangi yang tercipta diantara kedua insan ini.

.

.

.

Seluruh anggota f(x) dan VIXX sekarang berada di pesawat jet pribadi Uchiha sulung. Dalam hati dia mengutuk sang sahabat, Naruto yang terlalu cepat menyerah dalam 'kabur' dari perjodohan. Kan waktunya bersama Sakura jadi tidak banyak. (Eeh..? Apa maksud pemikiran Uchiha muda ini?)

Sementara pasangan yang 'kabur' tersebut nampaknya sudah pasrah menerima takdir bahwa mereka telah di jodohkan dengan orang lain. (Mereka masih belum di beritahu jika mereka memang dijodohkan satu sama lain oleh masing-masing keluarga)

.

.

.

Begitu sampai di bandara Narita, Hinata dan Naruto di sambut oleh masing-masing orang tua. Dan anehnya, (menurut kedua belah pihak keluarga, sikap mereka tidak aneh) mereka tidak menampakkan kemarahan karena berusaha 'kabur' dari perjodohan. Justru mereka malah terlihat senang dan akrab satu sama lain.

"Hey, ototou baka! Aku tahu kau sangat mencintai pacarmu, tapi bisakah setidaknya kalian menunggu pernikahan kalian berlangsung baru pergi berbulan madu?" Sindir Kyuubi yang membuat Naruto dan Hinata bingung

"Maksud nii-san?"Tanya Naruto dengan muka polos mode on *Naruto alay* #plakk *Naruto nampar author*

Minato dan Kushina hanya tertawa melihat wajah polos anaknya. Ah~ kalau tahu Naruto kabur bersama Hinata, Kushina tidak perlu menangisi kepergian anak kesayangannya itu.

Hiashi berdehem, yang membuat Minato dan Kushinan kembali memasang wajah serius. (What!? MinaKushi takut sama Hiashi?!) #plakk *author kembali ditampar oleh tokoh a.k.a MinaKushi*

"Apa Neji dan Tenten tidak menjelaskannya?" Tanya Hiashi yang dijawab gelengan oleh Hinata dan Naruto, sementara Hiashi dan seluruh pasang mata tertuju pada pasangan baru itu

"Eh.. Eto, aku lupa mengatakannya.."Cengir Tenten yang membuat yang lain waspada karena takut bandara jadi tempat horror karena banyak yang mimisan.

"Tapi seharusnya Gaara dan Ino memberitahukan pada mereka.." Neji dengan seenak jidat melempar kesalahan pada GaaIno

Gaara langsung memberikan deathglare terbaiknya kepada Neji.

Tidak terima, Ino membalas dengan sengit "hey, tugas kami hanya membawa mereka pulang! Kenapa kau tidak salahkan forhead dan pantat ayam.."

Sasuke dan Sakura yang merasa namanya dirubah seenaknya oleh Ino langsung memberikan deathglare terbaiknya. Dan (lagi-lagi) Gaara memberikan deathglare pada sejoli itu. Sementara yang lain sweatdrop melihat perang deathglare itu.

"A-ano.."Kata Hinata terbata. (Eh, tumben Hinata terbata-bata) "memangnya apa yang sebenarnya terjadi?"

Hiashi hanya menghela nafas, sementara Minato dan Kushina merasa prihatin (lebih tepatnya berusaha menahan tawa) karena wajah Hinata dan Naruto yang saat ini sedang kebingungan.

"Aku katakan saja secara singkat.."Kata Kyuubi yang sudah capek menunggu kedua orang tuanya dan calon besan adiknya untuk memberitahu dua sejoli itu. "Kalian berdua itu dijodohkan oleh keluarga kita.."

"Eeh..?"Ucap Naruto dan Hinata bersamaan

**.**

**.**

**.**

_**Yeeey, chap 11 sudah keluar *nari hula-hula again***_

_**Yak, cerita makin gaje dan chap depan bakalan menjadi chap terakhir. Dan Mei chan minta maaf jika selama ini cerita ini tidak memenuhi standar ataupun keinginan reader.**_

_**And please, if you like this chapter, give a review.. :)**_


	12. Chapter 12

_**Electric Shock**_

_**By Shen Meileng**_

_**Disclamair : always Masashi Kishimoto**_

_**Warning(!) : AU, OOC, typo (maybe yes), abal-abal dan gaje tingkat akut**_

_**Ini asli hasil pemikiran Mei yang entah kesambet apa, pas denger lagu f(x) electric shock jadi dapat idenya. Semoga masih ada yang nungguin cerita Mei ini. :D**_

_**Ini chapter terakhir, jadi Mei bakalan memberikan yang terbaik di cerita ini. Mei bakalan habis-habisan untuk membuat cerita ini nggak bakalan dilupakan oleh reader. (Author lagi kumat gajenya) #plak**_

_**Dan terima kasih kepada reader yang selalu memberikan review dan tetap menunggu cerita ini. *nyari tissu buat elap ingus* #plakk**_

_**Oke, tanpa basa-basi lagi kita langsung ke cerita.. :)**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

Minggu-minggu terakhir anggota f(x) dan VIXX sekarang disibukkan oleh persiapan pernikahan Hinata dan Naruto. Sudah setahun sejak kejadian 'kabur' dari 'perjodohan' itu.

Jika kalian bertanya tentang hubungan masing-masing anggota f(x), maka bisa dibilang mereka lancar-lancar saja meski terkadang hubungan mereka terkesan 'ajaib' tapi nyata.

Sasuke dan Sakura sudah bertunangan (ingat kan waktu itu mereka di jodohkan) dan memutuskan akan melangsungkan pernikahan setelah lulus kuliah. Dan hubungan mereka bisa dibilang lancar meski terkadang Sasuke harus benar-benar OOC a.k.a jatuhin imej demi minta maaf sama Sakura jika Sakura sedang ngambek dengan Sasuke.

Temari dan Shikamaru juga merencanakan pertunangan mereka meski Shikamaru harus berjuang 'extra' karena Gaara dan Kakuro yang brother complex selalu berusaha menghalang-halangi hubungannya dengan Temari. Belum lagi dengan Temari yang cerewet dan sering memarahi Shikamaru karena terlalu malas sebagai seorang pria.

Kita tinggalkan pasangan itu dan beralih ke pasangan yang sering salah diperkirakan gendernya. (Dihajar Neji dan Tenten si author ini). Hubungan mereka bisa dibilang adalah hubungan paling 'ajaib' di kalangan f(x) karena gaya pacaran mereka yang jauh dari terkesan romantis. Coret bunga, makan malam romantis, boneka ataupun hal-hal yang berbau romantis karena mereka malah sering menghabiskan waktu dengan saling bertanding di dojo milik keluarga Hyuuga. Jadi, untuk membicarakan pertunangan apalagi pernikahan, sepertinya masih sangat jauh.

Dan mari kita mengintip Ino serta cinta segitiga miliknya. Ino akhirnya tidak galau dan memutuskan untuk memilih... (Author sengaja membuat reader penasaran :p)

.

.

.

(Flashback)

Tiga bulan telah berlalu semenjak pulang dari Paris, gadis blonde itu merasa berat untuk melangkahkan kakinya ke rumah itu, rumah sang pacar. Saat membuka pintu rumah itu, dia tidak begitu terkejut menjumpai ruang tamu menjadi bersih. Mungkin ancamannya waktu itu berguna juga.

"Sai.. Aku tidak bisa bernafas.."Protesnya karena baru saja melihat Sai, dirinya langsung dipeluk erat seolah-olah lama tidak bertemu.

Yah, walau pada kenyataannya sudah sebulan tidak menemuinya. Tapi itu waktu yang singkat bukan?

Setelah Sai melepaskan pelukannya (dengan terpaksa), Sai menatap gadis blonde yang ada di depannya dengan tatapan yang membuat Ino jadi salah tingkah sekaligus merasa bersalah.

"Apa ini ada hubungannya dengan rambut merah itu?"Tanya Sai yang membuat gadis itu tersentak

"Bu-bukan begitu Sai.."Katanya coba mengelak, "akhir-akhir ini kau sibuk dan aku juga mulai sibuk karena pelajaran sekolah.."

"Ino.."Panggil Sai lembut dan tidak lupa memperlihatkan senyum manisnya yang membuat gadis itu makin merasa tidak enak membohongi pria yang ada di depannya

"Aku tahu semuanya.."Ucapnya yang membuat gadis itu menundukkan kepalanya dan tidak berani menatap Sai

"Maaf"

Sai hanya tersenyum kecut saat mendengar suara lirih dari gadis di depannya itu. Sebenarnya dia sudah tahu lama, tapi dia menutup mata dan hatinya serta berpikir jika waktu dapat mengembalikan semuanya seperti dulu. Ternyata tidak bisa..

"Pulanglah. Aku bisa mengerti.."

Gadis itu mengangkat kepalanya dan matanya terlihat berkaca-kaca. Sai tidak bisa melihat wajah gadisnya seperti itu. Lebih baik hatinya sakit sekali lagi dari pada melihat gadisnya tidak bahagia bersamanya.

"Tapi..."Perkataan gadis itu terhenti karena Sai menempelkan telunjuknya ke bibir Ino

"Tidak apa-apa. Semuanya baik-baik saja.."

Gadis itu akhirnya mengangguk-angguk dan memeluk Sai sebelum pergi meninggalkannya. Sai sebenarnya tidak rela melepaskan pelukan itu, tapi sepertinya itu lebih baik dari pada dia terus-terusan membohongi perasaannya.

'Semoga kau bahagia bersamanya, Ino..'Gumam Sai dalam hati

(Flashback end)

.

.

.

"Naruto, memangnya kau ingin ke pemakaman!" Suara Sakura memenuhi butik yang membuat Temari, Tenten, Ino dan Hinata menutup telinganya saking kencangnya volume suara Sakura

"Ck, Saku-chan. Bahkan Hinata saja tidak protes dengan apa yang kukenakan.."Gerutu Naruto yang membuat Sakura memberikan deathglare terbaiknya

"Menurutku, pendapat Sakura memang ada benarnya juga.."Kata Ino yang mendukung Sakura

"Lagipula.."Timpal Temari, "Hinata tidak protes karena dia terlalu terpesona olehmu sampai-sampai buta dengan apa yang kau kenakan.."

"Oh ayolah, ini hanya kugunakan sekali.." Kata Naruto enteng yang membuat keempat gadis f(x) menatap tajam kearahnya dan membuatnya sweatdrop.

"Justru karena sekali itulah maka kau harus menggunakan yang terbaik.."Omel Tenten. Semua anggota f(x) dan Naruto shock mendengar perkataan Tenten. Tenten mengomel? Demi apapun, apa yang Neji lakukan sehingga Tenten akhir-akhir ini jadi 'cewek'?

"Em.. Ano~" Hinata tidak jadi melanjutkan karena tatapan keempat temannya untuk tidak protes yang membuat Hinata diam. Coba nggak ada Naruto di dekatnya, mungkin DarkHina sudah keluar.

Sementara Naruto hanya pasrah dan menuruti perkataan anggota f(x) untuk mencoba setelan yang lain. Penderitaan NaruHina baru saja di mulai karena mereka belum mencari baju pengantin untuk Hinata. Ah~ sepertinya hari itu akan menjadi hari yang panjang.

.

.

.

"Jadi, bagaimana dengan persiapannya?"Suara Bariton itu membuat Ino terlonjak kaget dan tanpa sadar menjatuhkan keranjang bunga yang dipegangnya

Gaara hanya menghela nafas dan memuguti bunga-bunga yang berserakan karena Ino jatuhkan. Ino yang tersadar apa yang terjadi buru-buru membantu Gaara.

"Kau diam saja. Biar aku yang mengambilnya.." Perintah Gaara yang seperti biasa dituruti oleh Ino

Terkadang Ino sendiri heran kenapa dia bisa menjadi sangat penurut di depan Gaara. Padahal, Ino tidak pernah menuruti perkataan orang lain yang dirasanya tidak cocok dengannya, bahkan jika itu Inoichi yang notabene adalah ayahnya sendiri. Tapi kenapa..

"Kau melamun lagi.." Suara Gaara menyadarkan Ino

"Ti-tidak. Aku hanya memikirkan konsep pernikahan Hinata dan Naruto.." Jawab Ino bohong, meski tidak bohong sepenuhnya. Kan Ino bertugas sebagai penanggung jawab dekorasi untuk acara pernikahan NaruHina yang bertemakan garden party.

Gaara tahu Ino berbohong, tapi dirinya tidak mau tahu lebih jauh. Kalau gadis itu melamun tentang Sai, lebih baik dirinya tidak usah tahu.

Yeah, Gaara masih belum tahu bahwa faktanya Ino sudah putus dengan Sai. Bukan salah Gaara juga sih, soalnya kan Ino dan Sai masih sering bertemu meski tidak seintens saat berpacaran dulu.

.

.

.

Kyuubi berjalan tanpa tujuan dan jelas terpampang wajah betenya. Gimana tidak bete kalau dirumah semua orang sibuk mempersiapkan pernikahan Naruto dan dirinya tidak dianggap. Kadang-kadang Kyuubi bertanya-tanya apakah benar Kyuubi adalah anak MinaKushi. (Aduh mas Kyuubi jadi korban sinetron) *langsung digampar Kyuubi si author*

Dan karena Kyuubi terlalu asik sama pikirannya sendiri, dia tidak memperhatikan jalan. Dan seperti sinetron-sinetron yang ditonton mama Kushina, Kyuubi menabrak seorang gadis dan membuat gadis itu terjatuh.

"Go-gomen.."Ucap gadis itu terbata dan memunguti barang-barangnya yang berserakan

Kyuubi terpana sesaat, sebelum akhirnya membantu gadis itu untuk memunguti barang-barangnya yang berserakan.

"Gomen.."Ucap gadis itu dan menundukkan kepalanya berkali-kali

"Aku yang seharusnya minta maaf.."

Gadis itu hanya tersenyum tipis sebelum berusaha berjalan. Namun Kyuubi mendengar suara gadis itu meringis yang membuat Kyuubi penasaran untuk bertanya.

"Apa kau baik-baik saja?"

Gadis itu tampak terkejut dan menundukkan kepalanya. "A-aku baik-baik saja.."

Tapi tentu saja Kyuubi tidak percaya dan menggendong gadis yang bahkan Kyuubi tidak kenal itu dengan gaya bridal. Tentu saja gadis itu meronta, sebelum Kyuubi bersuara "diam. Aku membawamu ke klinik kenalanku.."

Gadis itu hanya pasrah dan mengeratkan lingkaran tangannya di leher Kyuubi. Kyuubi sendiri juga tidak mengerti kenapa tiba-tiba dirinya jadi memperhatikan seseorang. Mana orang itu gadis yang dia tidak kenali lagi.

Ehm, mungkin Kyuubi tidak akan mengira jika jalan kehidupan cintanya akan seperti sinetron yang biasanya di tonton mamanya.

.

.

.

Suasana pagi ini sangat bahagia. Tentu saja semua orang bahagia karena akhirnya pasangan NaruHina sebentar lagi akan mengikat janji suci sehidup semati.

Tapi~ sepertinya kebahagiaan itu mesti terusik lantaran baju pengantin Hinata yang tiba-tiba menjadi tidak pas dengan tubuh Hinata a.k.a kebesaran.

"Hinata! Apa yang kau lakukan dengan tubuhmu! Bagaimana mungkin bajunya jadi kebesaran seperti ini!" Seru Temari panik, sementara Sakura dan Tenten tergopoh-gopoh datang ke sumber teriakan

"Ada apa?"Tanya Tenten yang kebingungan melihat wajah Temari yang kesal, sementara Hinata belum juga mengenakan gaun pengantinnya

"Hinata, kenapa kau belum juga mengenakan gaunmu?! Sebentar lagi acara segera dimulai.."

"Ba-bajunya kebesaran.."Kata Hinata tergagap, yang membuat Sakura dan Tenten membelakkan matanya

"APA?!" Teriak mereka serentak

Ino yang baru datang kaget dan hampir menjatuhkan buket bunga pengantin Hinata.

"Ada apa sebenarnya? Kenapa kalian berteriak seperti itu?" Tanya Ino kebingungan, lalu melihat Hinata yang masih belum mengenakan gaun pengantinnya. "Hey, Hinata! Kenapa kau masih belum mengenakan gaunmu?!"

"Justru disitu letak permasalahannya. Gaunnya entah kenapa menjadi kebesaran, padahal waktu kita fitting dua minggu yang lalu pas di badannya.." Jelas Temari yang kebingungan harus melakukan apa.

Mencari gaun pengantin pengganti dengan waktu semepet ini a.k.a tinggal 1 jam lagi bukan pilihan. Kalaupun dapat, itupun belum lagi mendandani Hinata. Kesimpulannya, hampir tidak ada cara untuk memperbaiki gaun Hinata.

"Berapa banyak peniti dan jarum pentul yang kalian bawa?" Tanya Ino yang membuat Sakura, Tenten dan Temari bingung

"Untuk apa semua itu?"Tanya Tenten bingung

"Pig, jangan berbuat aneh-aneh.."Sakura mengingatkan

"Justru kedua benda itu yang bisa menyelamatkan gaun Hinata. Jadi, cepat berikan semua benda itu padaku!"

Mereka bertiga mengangguk mengerti dan menyerahkan kedua benda yang diminta Ino. Bahkan Temari dan Tenten berlari ke luar ruang pengantin untuk mencari peniti serta jarum pentul tambahan. Sementara Sakura malah jadi asisten dadakan Ino.

.

.

.

Semua orang berdecak kagum saat pengantin wanita a.k.a Hinata memasuki ruangan. Gaun yang melilit tubuh Hinata terlihat sempurna dan menampilkan lekuk-lekuk tubuh Hinata dengan sempurna. Ah~ sayangnya sebentar lagi Hinata bakal menjadi milik Naruto.

Dan sepertinya tidak ada yang mengetahui perihal 'tragedi' gaun pengantin Hinata sejam yang lalu, kecuali member f(x). Berterima kasihlah pada Ino yang menyulap gaun pengantin Hinata yang hampir tidak bisa digunakan menjadi gaun yang terlihat berbeda dengan sebelumnya. Ditambah lagi sentuhan yang di berikan Ino yaitu beberapa bunga yang menghiasi gaun Hinata (yang sebenarnya bunga-bunga itu asli).

Naruto menyambut Hinata dengan senyum terbaiknya dan Hinata membalasnya dengan senyum tipis. Sebenarnya Hinata juga ingin tersenyum penuh, tapi teringan wejangan member f(x) yang tidak mau merubah ritual sakral itu menjadi ritual berdarah.

Tidak.. Tentu saja Hinata tidak mau berita pernikahannya besok menghiasi seluruh surat kabar di Jepang dengan peristiwa pernikahan 'berdarah'.

"Namikaze Naruto, bersediakah kau mendampingi Hyuuga Hinata dalam suka maupun duka?"

"Saya bersedia"

"Hyuuga Hinata, bersediakah kau mendampingi Namikaze Naruto dalam suka maupun duka?"

"Ya, saya bersedia"

"Dengan ini, saya nyatakan kalian berdua menjadi sepasang suami istri yang sah. Silahkan mencium pasangan.."

Suasana langsung riuh saat bibir Naruto bertautan dengan bibir Hinata. Hanya kecupan singkat, karena mereka berdua tidak yakin apa yang terjadi jika berlama-lama melakukan hal itu.

.

.

.

Momen yang paling ditunggu seluruh tamu yang hadir, terutama yang bergender perempuan adalah saat pelemparan buket bunga. Banyak yang berkerumun di dekat Hinata, berharap bisa menangkap buket bunga itu.

Ino sebenarnya juga ingin melakukan hal itu, meski dia sendiri yang membuat rangkaian buket bunga pengantin Hinata. Siapa tahu saja, setelah mendapatkan buket bunga itu dia bisa menikah dengan Gaara.

Eh.. Kenapa pikirannya langsung menginginkan pernikaha? Mana sama Gaara pula? Masa depannya di Paris sebagai desainer bagaimana? Sepertinya pikirannya perlu di refresh setelah pernikahan NaruHina.

Dan karena terlalu asik berpikir, Ino tidak mendengar suara Sakura yang bertindak sebagai host acara pernikahan NaruHina.

"Hinata, silahkan lemparkan buket bunganya"

Dan semuanya berlangsung terlalu cepat. Bunga buket itu mengarah ke Ino dan secara refleks Ino berusaha menangkapnya. Namun bunga itu tidak jatuh ke tangannya, melainkan kepada sosok yang membuatnya sering bergalau ria selama 2 tahun belakangan ini.

"Ini untukmu.."Ucapnya tanpa ekpresi yang berarti. Namun Ino menangkap semburat tipis menghiasi wajah oh so awesome itu

"E-eh?" Ino terbata, namun diambilnya juga buket bunga itu

"Ah curang. Masa yang membuat buket bunga pengantin yang mendapatkan buketnya.." Gerutu Sakura yang tidak sadar jika mic yang di gunakannya masih on

Semua tamu hanya tertawa mendengar gerutuan Sakura, sementara Ino hanya tersenyum dan berusaha menahan malu. Setelah acara ini, Ino bakalan menyiksa Sakura habis-habisan dengan mengacaukan lemari pakaian Sakura.

"Gaara, jika kau memberikan buket bunga yang di lemparkan mempelai wanita kepada seorang wanita maka kau segera menikah dengannya.." Seru Naruto yang entah sejak kapan mengambil alih mic dari tangan Sakura

Wajah Ino memanas mendengar pernyataan Naruto. Ehm, sepertinya Naruto lupa kalau Ino dan Gaara SLDTPBS (status lebih dari teman, pacar belum sampai) *karangan author* XP

Melihat Gaara yang hanya diam, Ino buru-buru mengambil inisiatif agar Gaara tidak salah paham. "Ga-Gaara. Naruto hanya bermaksud bercanda saja. Tolong dimaklumi perkataannya karena hari ini adalah harinya.."

"Jadi kau keberatan?" Kalimat yang di lontarkan Gaara itu membuat Ino terdiam sesaat

Satu detik

Dua detik

Tiga detik

"APA?!" Teriak Ino shock yang membuat semua tamu di acara tersebut memperhatikan Ino dan Gaara

Gaara yang pada dasarnya tidak suka dengan keramaian menarik Ino pergi dari tempat itu. Semua mata mengikuti kepergian langkah sejoli, lalu kembali lagi ke aktivitas masing-masing, seolah-olah tidak terjadi apa-apa.

.

.

.

"Ga-Gaara.."Panggil Ino terbata. Selain tangannya kesakitan karena digenggam erat oleh Gaara, juga karena Gaara menyeret Ino yang membuat kaki Ino kesakitan

Gaara berheti berjalan dan menatap Ino dengan intens. Ino ditatap seperti itu tentu saja jadi salting.

"Jadi kau keberatan?"

"Haah~?"

Gaara hanya diam dan ekspresi wajahnya tidak bisa diartikan oleh Ino. Dengan susah payah, Ino menggali ingatannya. Mungkin ada petunjuk diantara percakapan mereka sebelum-sebelumnya.

"Apa kau tidak mau karena Sai?"

Kali ini Ino sudah tidak bisa menahan penasarannya dan berteriak "Gaara! Jangan mempermainkanku dengan perkataanmu yang menggantung! Dan kenapa ada nama Sai di perkataanmu?! Apa kau tidak tahu bahwa aku sudah tidak bersamanya lagi!"

Gaara terpana mendengar teriakan Ino dan baru kali ini Gaara dimarahi oleh wanita selain Temari, sang kakak. Namun tanpa sadar, Gaara menyeringai.

"Jadi kau tidak punya alasan untuk menolakku bukan?"

"Haa~?"

Gaara tidak mempedulikan wajah kebingungan Ino dan tetap meneruskan perkataannya "dan kau tidak punya alasan untuk tidak menikah denganku bukan?"

Ino mengerjap-ngerjapkan matanya tidak percaya. Gaara melamarnya?! Melamar?!

Tunggu..

Tapi kenapa tidak ada nuansa romantis?

Ino mendelik kearah Gaara yang memasang wajah datar saja, seolah-olah ucapannya tadi tidak bermakna.

Ino hanya menghela nafas. Kenapa Ino lupa kalau laki-laki yang dihadapannya adalah laki-laki yang cuek? Jadi tidak mungkin kan tiba-tiba dia mengeluarkan perkataan yang romantis?

"A-aku tidak bisa.."Kata Ino terbata. Ino bisa melihat Gaara kecewa, namun Ino harus menyelesaikan perkataannya. "Aku harus kuliah di Paris. Aku harus mengejar impianku sejak kecil, menjadi desainer dan aku tidak bisa melepaskannya begitu saja karena pernikahan.."

Gaara mendengarnya menghembuskan nafas lega. Setidaknya dia tidak benar-benar ditolak bukan?

"Aku akan menunggumu sampai kau selesai kuliah dan saat itu tiba, kau tidak bisa meminta persyaratan lagi untuk melepaskanmu jauh-jauh dariku.."

Ino mendengarnya hanya tertawa dan meninju lengan Gaara dengan pelan. "Memangnya sejak kapan aku, Yamanaka Ino resmi menjadi milikmu?"

Gaara hanya tersenyum dan mendekatkan wajahnya ke wajah Ino yang membuat Ino blushing.

"Sejak hari ini dan selamanya.."

.

.

.

_**Sudah selesai ya? *lihatin chap terakhir***_

_**Hiks, author Mei kok masih merasa kurang~ kurang apa gitu.. Tapi otak author Mei sudah mentok nih**_

_**Dan sekedar pemberitahuan saja, author Mei bakalan hiatus selama beberapa saat karena banyaknya kesibukan. Terutama sih karena menghadapi ujian nasional yang entar lagi bakalan dilangsungkan. Mohon doa dari reader semoga author Mei lulus ujian :)**_

_**Dan untuk terakhir kali, please di review.**_

_***Kalo Mei ada waktu, Mei nanti mau buat sekuel ceritanya yang tentang bagaimana kehidupan Hinata sama Naruto setelah menikah. Dan dimohon jangan terlalu berharap jika sequelnya bakalan ada ya :p***_


End file.
